Quando o final não é feliz
by Ninny Malfoy
Summary: Começa com um incidente num vagão onde nada poderia acontecer, vira desejo e depois vira paixão e daí para amor é fácil. Mas ninguém disse que a história deles era fácil. Cap.11
1. Prólogo

Uma pergunta. Foi assim que comecou.

Bem... não exatamente na pergunta, começar, começou bem antes, a pergunta foi o ápice de toda a loucura, sabe quando a gente começa uma coisa que já sabe como vai terminar? Acho que a pergunta não foi o começo, foi o fim; mas meu fim foi mais pra frente, então a pergunta foi o meio, ou o começo do fim.

Eu sei, parece confuso e até é, um pouco; eu também não entendo muita coisa do que aconteceu, ou está acontecendo levando em consideração o meu estado agora. Sem enrolação, tudo começou naquele trem. Eu estava no lugar errado na hora errada. Porém pára um minuto aí e pensa comigo. O errado só é errado porque muitas pessoas juntas antigamente o fizeram errado e passaram para seus filhos que era errado. Se essas pessoas tivessem achado que era certo do nada, eles teriam passado isso para seus filhos e hoje o errado seria certo.

Mas aquilo foi errado e eu tenho noção disso. Nossa história não começa com um beijo inexplicado, uma noite perfeita na beira do lago, nem mesmo da primeira vez que eu a vi de verdade. A nossa história começa com um corno que pega a namorada comigo. O corno não era o Potter. A namorada não era... _ela_. A garota era uma morena Corvinal de tirar o fôlego. Ela beijava desesperadamente e tinha um fogo que me deixava quente só de toca-la. Peguei a morena e a levei para o último vagão do trem. Lá era frio e vazio. Era perfeito para o que eu queria fazer.

Ela já tinha arrancado todas as minhas roupas e as dela também, estavamos apenas de roupas íntimas e nos beijando fervorosamente quando o Lufa-lufa tonto apareceu. Peguei minhas roupas e sai da cabine entrando na cabine da frente. Foi ai que eu a vi. Merlim, como numas férias uma pessoa pode crescer tanto. Ela estava se vestino na cabine, terminando de colocar a saia quando eu entrei. Nós nos encaramos, eu a analisei de cima a baixo e me dei conta de quem era.

Sumi dali.

* * *

Uma pergunta. Foi assim que comecou.

Quer dizer não na pergunta, a pergunta foi mais a parte louca da coisa, se nós não considerarmos o resto da loucura, loucura. Na realidade tudo era loucura, daquele minuto no trem até o final, se é que já chegamos ao final. Eu acho que a nossa história poderia ser comparada a um pulo de penhasco. Aquele momento no trem seria a desisão de pular, todas as insinuacões até a pergunta seria o trajeto até o penhasco, a pergunta seria pular, o jogo seria a queda e bater no chão seriam as consequencias.

Naquele dia eu não havia dormido direito e quem não dorme direito faz besteira. A minha foi inventar de dormir um pouco numa cabine escura no ultimo vagão do trem, lá é meio escuro e vazio, só quem vai lá são uns casais de namorados e umas criancinhas as vezes pra mostrar que não teem medo. Merlim, que erro!

Eu acordei horas depois para colocar o uniforme, porque a gente já estava chegando e de repente ele estava entrando na cabine. Eu estava meio sem roupa na hora, ia procurar qualquer coisa pra me cobrir, mas olhei pra cima e o vi daquele jeito sem roupa, meio com cara de culpado. Olhei de baixo pra cima toda aquela escultura, esqueci de tudo ao meu redor, vi quem era, um frio me tomou, ele saiu batido, gelei.

Sumi dali.

* * *

Tenho que falar agora porque é importante, eu nunca fui de muitas palavras, nunca fui de muito carinho de muita coisa, por isso as pessoas para ficar comigo tinham que ser práticas, não sou uma pessoa com paciência pra frescura de mulher, não sou uma pessoa muito paciênte pra nada na verdade, me acostumei a ter tudo na hora que pedi do jeito que eu pedi, então não sou muito dado as frescuras de ninguém, pode-se pensar "E isso, não é frescura?", não. Também não sou muito de ter frescuras, sou de resolver coisas simples de modo simples.

Não tenho, não tive e espero nunca ter uma namorada, porque homem com namorada não tem vida. A unica coisa que me deixa mais nervoso que frescura de mulher é choramingo de namorada e essa é a unica coisa que um homem consegue depois de se arriscar num namoro.Então digamos que eu não sou muito apegado ao amor, nunca chegou a dar muito certo comigo, então eu meio que desisti de amar, me limitei a ter, e tive todas as garotas que conheci, posso dizer isso hoje com toda certeza e com um rastro de tristeza também, pudera eu não te-las tido. O que eu tô tentando explicar é que eu tinha muitas mulheres sem amar nehuma delas, minha vida tava boa desse jeito, eu não tinha do que reclamar.

Hoje eu tenho.

* * *

O que eu vou explicar é a parte complicada da coisa, ou talvez a parte mais fácil, porque é o antes, e tudo que por ventura tenha acontecido antes daquilo, foi a parte que eu vivi da vida, ou talvez nem tenha vivido, se eu considerar que aqueles dias eram tão lindos quanto eram terríveis, tão coloridos quanto negros, tão alegres quanto sufocantes. No antes eu estava namorando Harry Potter, realizando meu sonho, o mais belo deles. O Harry era amável, adorável, o Harry era um amor e por um acaso era perfeito, tudo que eu queria, mas não tudo que eu precisava. Eu descobri isso de um modo bem brusco.

Eu sinto muito por isso, foi errado com ele e foi errado comigo, porque eu não soube desfrutar de tudo que a vida já havia me dado, eu tinha um ótimo irmao, ótimos amigos,um ótimo namorado, mas isso não me fazia feliz e eu sei que é egoísmo meu dizer isso mas é o que eu sinto, eu me sinto egoísta por ter querido mais do que a maioria das pessoas pode pedir, um amor pra minha vida, uma familia feliz, amigos maravilhosos e eu queria mais e eu busquei mais e eu tive mais e por tudo, eu perdi o que tinha, perdi o que havia alcançado e perdi a vontade de ter novamente qualquer outra coisa que já não me pertencesse, você não pode pedir mais do que pode levar.

Esse foi meu erro.

* * *

Naquele dia, eu não fiquei pensando em quão linda ela era ou em como eu era mau e em como eu estava confuso em relação aos meus sentimentos nem nada parecido, eu tava morto e eu só conseguia pensar em dormir. Outro erro. Mas a maioria das coisas depois daquela idéia maluca de ir pro último vagão com uma mulher comprometida foi erro, portanto eu não tenho o que falar desse. Cai no sono assim que consegui alcansar minha cama. Sonhei com ela. Hoje eu diria pesadelo, ou nem sei o que, sei que sonho não foi, pelo menos não depois que eu acordei, suado, agitado, gritando por uma ruiva que não devia estar na minha cabeca.

Nem preciso dizer que foi um erro, dá pra perceber. Levantei, nem que eu quizesse eu dormiria mais, tomei um banho, bem frio e desci para a sala comunal, fiquei lá olhando o fogo na lareira até que deu a hora de descer para o café. Desci as escadas com a lentidão de quem vai para a forca. Cheguei a mesa e olhei direto pra o outro lado do salão, meus olhos bateram com os dela, eu não entedi porque fiz isso e no momento nem me inportou, eu não queria saber o porque daquele olhar. E três dias seguidos era a mesma rotina, o mesmo sonho, a mesma hora, o mesmo olhar, foi aí que eu me toquei que aquilo não era por acaso, definitivamente não, então eu me toquei que eu sabia o que eu queria, eu queria ela.

* * *

Naquele dia eu não pensei muito nele, eu tinha coisas mais importantes povoando minha cabeça, fiquei até tarde no salão comunal com o Harry, estávamos todos felizes em voltar a Hogwarts, todos adorávamos aquele lugar, quando eu fui dormir já eram quase meia noite e eu cai como uma pedra na cama. Sonhei com ele. Sonhos impróprios, que eu gostaria de nunca ter tido. Acordei e já estava sentada, gritando coisas que não faziam sentido pra mim naquele momento, gritando o nome dele, chamando-o pra mim. Que besteira, Merlim. Levantei fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho, desci, eu estava louca de sono, mas não queria dormir de novo.

Estava sentada apenas pensando, quando o Harry desceu, me assustei quando ele me trouxe de volta pra realidade. Não com o beijo dele ou nada disso, mas em perceber que a minha mente estava _nele_. Fomos ao salão principal para o café. Como habitualmente, sentei na mesa, no lugar de sempre, e comecei a escolher o que comeria. Foi nessa hora que meus olhos desviaram-se involuntariamente para o outro lado do salão e encontraram aquela imensidão cinza me encarando. Céus, que erro! Mas eu não estou lembrada de nada que eu fiz depois desse dia que não tenha sido errado, então voltei meus olhos para a mesa e percebi que eu não sabia mais o que eu queria pro café. E eu passei 3 dias para saber que eu não queria nada.

Só ele.

* * *

Então tudo ficou mais complicado do que já era e considerando que antes já era muito complicado, a vida começou a parecer um calculo algébrico com muitos números. Não que tivesse difícil não olhar pra ela, a dificuldade estava em disfarçar o olhar, porque não olhar era quase desumano. E ela era linda! Como era! Olhos de chocolate, doces e felizes, curvas nos lugares mais certos, cabelos longos e uma boca que parecia me implorar para ser beijada. Merlim, ela era loucura pura e eu apenas me enrolando na camisa de força.

Eu não durmia mais que poucas horas durante a noite, não prestava atenção nas aulas, não sentia mais fome, eu naum vivia mais em função de olha-la. E ela rindo, o tempo todo, como se debochasse da minha cara, como se dissesse "Eu sou boa demais pra você". E merda, ela era boa demais para mim, eu devia ter me convencido disso, mas eu fui estúpido, um imbecil e não fiz, simplesmente me acomodei ao prazer de observa-la e comecei a segui-la o tempo todo e em todos os lugares, até o dia em que estávamos sozinhos em um corredor. Quando eu olhei pra ela e disse:

* * *

E o que ocorreu depois foi assim: o Harry estava apaixonado, a Hermione estava desconfiada, o Ron estava preocupado, o mundo estava desabando e eu estava enlouquecendo. O motivo era bem simples, eu já não fazia mais nada sem ele na minha cabeca, eu vivia apenas em função de olha-lo e quere-lo, sabia de cor todo seu horário, sabia todos os lugares que frequentava e o que fazia, o que costumava comer, espressoes de dor, de dúvida, de alegria, eu já conseguia destinguir todas elas, eu já conseguia quase prever o que ele diria a algumas pessoas quando cruzava com elas, eu estava obcecada por ele.

Minhas mãos chegavam a coçar quando eu via ele passando as mãos nos cabelos, minha boca salivava quando de vez em quando ele passava a lingua pelos lábios para molha-los e quando haviam treinos de quadribol eu ficava atras de arvores para vê-lo voando, Céus, eu cheguei a pedir a uma garotinha para perguntar a ele se tinha namorada, ela ficou escarlate de tão vermelha, coitadinha! Eu estava insana e tinha consciência disso quando, sozinhos em um corredor, ele olhou pra mim e disse:

* * *

N/A: Desculpa pelos erros, vou tentar continuar com os acertos.  
Pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic e eu naum sei nem o q escrevo aqui. Mas bem, dexa eu ver...  
-O segundo cap. tah em andamento  
-A fic jah tem um final, mas ele eh mutável  
-Eu vo tentar colocar em tds os capítulos os dois pontos d vista, o do Draco e o da Gina, entaum vcs poder ter q ler a msm cena duas vezes  
-O Draco naum eh bom  
-A Gina eh Vírginia Molly Weasley (detesto Ginevra)  
Pra finalizar, eu sei que eh mtu xato, tda autora pede e eu nem comentava mtu, mas agora q eu naum to lendo e sim escrevendo, to comentando mais nas fics pq eh o unico modo q a autora tem de saber o q vcs estaum axando, entaum reviws pliss  
Ahhh, o e-mail eh soh pra fics entaum se quizerem mandar e-mails ou add no msn tah ok  
n/a grande neh... primeiro cap., tah ok.


	2. Sem sentido

- O que você quer de mim?

- Você.

Nem tiveram tempo de pensar muito e, quando viram, já estavam se beijando no meio do corredor vazio, totalmente sem noção do que faziam. Ele beijava de forma brusca como se precisasse disso para continuar a viver, ela parecia respirar novamente depois de horas embaixo d'água. Não queriam se soltar, não iam se soltar. Ele encostou-a na parede e a levantou um pouco para que ficasse na altura dele, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para se asegurar que não ia cair. Ela estava sentindo dor nas costas e na cabeca por estar encostada com tanta forca na parede, mas não se importava. Tudo que importava eram as mãos dele na cintura dela. Ele estava controlado até demais com ela, mas não importava, ele estava com ela, e não importava a dor que viria depois, nem o amor dela pelo Harry, nem a fama de galinha que o precedia, nem família, nem mesmo o amor. Tudo o que importava, naquele momento, eram os dois, as mãos dela no cabelo dele, a boca dele na dela e aquele barulho...

Opa!

Barulho.

Eles se soltaram como se, de repente,tivessem levado um choque. Se olharam. Olhares cúmplices que eles pensavam que nunca lançariam um ao outro.

-Ainda não tá na hora.

-De quê?

-De parar.

Ele abriu uma porta que estava ao lado dela, entrou, trancou e voltou pra boca dela, com tanta ou mais intensidade que antes. Ele precisava daquilo para viver.Não era uma vontade, era uma necessidade, era uma loucura, era um delírio.O que ele estava fazendo?

Parou.

-Isso'tá errado.

-Muito.

Voltou a beija-la. Ela também sabia que tava errado e não estava fazendo nada, só beijando, como uma louca. Deixando-o louco, por que ele teria que parar? Não era justo e, mesmo que fosse, quem está ligando pra justiça? Ele não. Ela não.

-Pera. Eu preciso respirar.

Respiraram e beijaram-se de novo. Não era como se eles não quizessem, na verdade, eles queriam e muito e já não era uma coisa que eles pudessem esconder. Não era uma coisa que eles almeijassem esconder. Eles se queriam e nada podiam fazer quanto a isso, a não ser se entregarem. O relógio na parede avisou sete da noite com fortes badaladas e eles pararam de se beijar.

-Aqui. Meia noite em ponto. Não é uma pergunta.

Ela saiu.

* * *

Na filosofia se aprende que não existe ato impensado, apenas pensamentos errados e que o conhecimento do certo nos leva a fazer o certo, entaum... se pensamos o errado fazemos o errado?

* * *

Ela não sabia onde estava com a cabeca quando o beijou. Ela não sabia o que tinha na cabeça quando entrou com ele na sala, mas ela sabia muito bem o que tinha na cabeça agora: ele. Ela queria beija-lo de novo, abraçá-lo de novo, sentir como se ele fosse dela por direito, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse vencê-los. Queria sentir o calor que ele passava para ela, o cheiro que emanava dele e que a inebriava levando-a a fazer mais e mais loucuras. Ela queria ele com todas as suas forças, ela queria ele de todo jeito e essa vontade tava crescendo. Ela começava a pensar no porquê dele ter marcado tão tarde e ela não sabia se poderia agüentar mais todo o tempo que faltava pra vê-lo de novo. Ela não sabia com que forças caminhava na direção contrária a dele e ela não sabia o que ainda a impedia de estar com ele agora. Ela não sabia por que o corpo dela parecia cansado de tentar ficar longe dele, se eles haviam se separado a apenas 20 minutos.

Chegou ao salao principal só Merlim sabe como, sentou em um lugar qualquer que estava vazio na mesa e olhou pra frente, sabia que tinha que comer, mas sua mente não parecia querer parar de se concentrar nele para elaborar para as mãos uma ordem tão complexa quanto pegar a colher, entaum ela simplesmente não elaborou nada, levantou e virou-se para sair do salão, voltar praquela sala e ver se ele ainda estava lá para poder beija-lo até que ele estivesse tão insano quanto ela, mas ao virar sentiu-se abraçada.

* * *

Ele apenas queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ele para ter mandado ela embora daquele jeito, ele devia ter pirado de vez agora, porqeu aquilo, tinha sido uma atitude digna de doidos. Ela estava lá, totalmente entregue, eles estavam sozinhos, ninguém poderia para-los e então eles estavam beijando-se e ele estava com as mãos ao redor do corpo dela e o corpo dela era totalmente dele, para o que ele quizesse e ele simplesmente deixou para mais tarde, como se mais tarde ele pudesse estar mais controlado, como se mais tarde ele pudesse resistir a ela, como se mais tarde a sensação do mundo ser a boca dela fosse simplesmente, sumir

Mas não ia porque a sensação dela nele ainda estava lá e já faziam 20 minutos que ela tinha saído e pelos sinais que o corpo dele dava, a sensação não ia sumir tão cedo, não importa o que ele fizesse.

Otimo. Ele precisava trazê-la de volta, urgentemente, e precisava beija-la de novo, sofregamente. Saiu da sala, correu varios corredores, esbarrando em um grupo de alunos do 1º ano e gritando com umas garotas do 2º intertidas com seus cabelos no meio do caminho, chegou ao salão principal arfando e avistou-a. Foi até ela.

* * *

-Oi amor!-falou a voz apaixonada, uma voz que ela não queria ouvir.

-Anh?-ela foi puxada pra terra muito bruscamente

-Oi, carinho você 'tá bem?

-Tô... tô... claro que 'tô...anh...é...oi...humm...oi Harry.

-Acho melhor levar você pra enfermaria

-Não, não, não precisa, eu 'tô bem, eu só... me assustei.

-Comigo, coração?

-Anh... é que eu estava distraída.

-Tá bom, vô fingir que acredito, mas você tá muito pálida e parece que acabou de acordar, paixão.

-Eu... pareço?

-Tah toda amassada e sua boca tá vermelha e seu cabelo-ele parou e riu um pouco-tá um pouquinho bagunçado

-Ai, é que nem deu tempo de me arrumar hoje de manhã... tava louca pra ver você, amor -nunca isso soara tâo falso e estranho na sua mente

Suspiro apaixonado

Beijo

Um beijo que não fazia o mínimo sentido pra ela.

-Senta amor, agora, me conta: onde você estava, eu fiquei preocupado, tava te procurando até agora.

-Ahh é que eu tava tããããão distraída que acabei me perdendo por aí, sabe como é né, os corredores de Hogwarts são todos iguais, qaundo eu vi já tava lá na entrada da sala do Dumbledore, ai vim pra cá, coisa louca né, acho que é o sono.

De onde vinha toda essa falsidade ela não sabia, mas ela estava comecando a se achar uma ótima atriz.

-Sei como é, tanta coisa pra fazer.

-É sim, me passa as batatas por favor.

-Claro

-E como foi seu dia hoje amorzinho?

-Normal. Um monte de aulas chatas. Um monte de assuntos complicados e o Rony e a Hermione brigando de novo.

Então Rony que acabara de chegar disse:

-Eu e a Mione! Nós nem brigamos! A Mione é minha amiga oras, por que eu brigaria com ela?

-Ahhhhhh é você nem brigam. Amor, como você pôde dizer uma coisa assim? -ela disse fazendo voz de indignação.

-Ohhh é mesmo, desculpe Rony.

Os dois começaram a rir e Hermione chegou

-De que riem?

-De nada, Mione, de nada.

* * *

E então o Potter chegou e a abraçou.

Virou o rosto e foi pra sua mesa.

-Oi Draquinho!

-Oi Pansy.

-Amoooor. Andam dizendo por aí que tem um lufa-lufa louco pra quebrar sua cara, o que você diz disso?

-Morena. Corvinal. Gostosa. É isso que eu digo.

-Uhhhh, você andou pegando a morena do Sanders?-disse Blaise sentando do seu lado esquerdo.

-É por aí.

-E recomenda?

-Se não tiver medo de um lufa-lufazinho, ela até dá pro gasto.

-Lufa-lufazinho? O cara quer um pedaço teu. Me conta aí, como ele descofiou? porque pow, ele tem o perfil completo de corno, faz bem o tipo "ultimo a saber".

-Alguem deve ter dito pra ele, sei lá. Mas não importa, brabo do jeito que as florzinhas são na lufa lufa, o maior pedaço que ele vai conseguir de mim é um fio de cabelo, isso, se eu arrancar e der pra ele, porque você sabe como eu adoooro uma caridade né?

Riram de novo

Grabbe e Goyle chegaram e sentarm um do lado de Pansy e um do lado de Blaise.

-Já soube do lufa lufa? - perguntou Goyle

-Blaise tava falando.

-Se cuida hein!

-Medo de lufa lufa agora, Grabbe?

-Ele apanhou de um ates de ontem você não soube? - Pansy sorriu maldosa.

-Não.

-Você anda muito desligado, Draquinho - disse Pansy.

-É, eu sei, mas já passa, nem se liguem nisso.

-É bom mesmo.

Blaise deixou cair seu prato em suas vestes.

-O que é isso blaise? Desaprendeu a comer foi?

-Você também não deve ter percebido isso durente sua viagem à lua.

-O que?

-O Grabbe apanhou do lufa lufa namorado daquela corvinal ali que acabou de entrar, porque o Blaise tá louco por ela e mandou ele perguntar se ela tinha namorado.

-Mas, Pansy, aquela corvinal é a Di-lua Loovegood.

-É sim. - e então Goyle, Pansy e Draco começaram a rir.

* * *

Depois do jantar foram todos para o salão comunal da grifinória e lá ficaram tentando fazer as tarefas do dia até tarde. Não fizeram quase nada porque conversavam mais que escreviam. À noite Hermione foi dormir e deixou Rony com Harry, Ginny e Neville.

- Mas o Chudley Cannons é invencivel!

- ÉÉÉÉHHHHH!

- Eu vou dormir-disse Neville depois de muito rir da empolgação de Rony e Harry-já é tarde e eu to morto.

-Eu vou com você, não tenho a menor intenção de ficar segurando vela aqui, boa noite.

-Boa noite-disse Ginny.

-'Noite-disse harry.

Eles subiram e deixaram o casal a sós.

-Agora que eles já subiram...-Harry beijou Gina.

-Anh... Harry eu acho que eu vou subir também sabe... tô morrendo de sono...

-Mas, amor, a gente não ficou um minutinho sequer hoje à sós.

-Ai Harry, eu adoraria ficar, mas se eu ficar aqui mais tempo eu vou acabar dormindo.

Ela levantou e dirigiu-se para a escada.

-E eu não ganho nem um beijinho de boa noite, paixão?-disse ele com cara de cãozinho abandonado.

-Amanhã Harry, amanhã.

Subiu e deixou-se cair na cama.

Amanhã? Como ela iria dar um beijo para boa noite de hoje amanhã? Por que ela não dera o beijo? Por que ela não ficou com ele lá em baixo? Por que essa vontade de ficar longe dele e tão perto de...

Céus, o que ela queria fazer? Trair o namorado mais perfeito do mundo com uma cobra como ele? O que ela tinha na cabeca? E aquele beijo, Merlim, que boca que ele tinha, o que era aquilo? O harry nunca a beijava daquele jeito. Ham? E desde quando se pode comparar o harry àquela coisa asqueirosa...como teve coragem de beija-lo?

Ela deu um suspiro cansado e pensou em chorar, mas não encontrou motivo. O beijo dele não era um motivo pra chorar.

11:30

Foi pro banheiro e tomou um banho.

11:50

Saiu e olhou pro céu. Uma estrela brilhava entre todas, era a mais bonita e a mais brilhante, e era azul.

-Eu não vou, está decidido, eu não vou.

* * *

Ele riu ainda mais alto

-Eu não acredito nisso Zabini, olha o que você tá me dizendo, você ficou todo mexido por causa de uma presilha, cara.

-Não é a presilha, é o jeito dela.

-O jeito de quem tá eternamente viajando a lua.-alfinetou a menina.

-Um jeito meigo Pansy, coisa que você não tem.

-Meiguice... que gracinha. Agora você deu pra gostar de moças meigas.

-Todo homem gosta de moças meigas.

-Eu não gosto de moças meigas.- disse o loiro

-Oras... você é cego Draco.

-Você tá afim da Di-lua.

-Seu caso tá pior Zabine.-decretou Pansy

-Tem muita gente pior nesse colégio

-Claro, o Grabbe, o Goyle, o namorado da Di-lua, o Sanders, mas eu ainda acho que seu caso tá pior, porque além de você estar afim da Di-lua ela tá afim de outro.

Mais risadas

-Pior que eu esté o Corner que já apanhou duas vezes pela mesma mulher, o Flip que nunca beijou uma garota, o Potter que namora a Weasley, o Stun...

-Eu tô indo dormir tá, esse papo do Zabini tá me dando nojo.

Foi para seu quarto e entrou no banheiro, molhou bem o rosto, saiu e deitou na cama, o que a ruiva estava fazendo com ele? Ela não era pra ele, ele merecia mais. Dai ele pensou qual era o sentido de toda essa obsseção e percebeu que não tinha sentido nem razão e que era loucura e que isso não iria valer a pena. Ele então se deu conta de que não deveria tê-la procurado e não devia procura-la mais.

Olhou e relogio

11:50

Olhou para o céu. Uma estrla brilhava bem mais que todas, imponente.

-Eu não vou, não tem motivo, eu não vou.

* * *

N/A: Não ficou do jeito que eu queria, o capitulo original foi apagado e eu tive q reescrever mais da metade da fic, por isso demorou, o original também era um pouco maior, eu não sei se esse tamanho tah bom, entaum, mandem reviews avisando.

É fácil ó, é só escrever o comentario no balaozinho e clicar em enviar. Nem dói. Vale lembrar que eu também aceito criticas, ok?

Beijinhos

Ninny Malfoy


	3. 24:00:00

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sei seé necessário colocar isso em todos os capítulos mas vou colocar pelo menos nesse. Esse disclaimer sóserve pra registrar que infelizmente e como todos já sabem Potter e os outros são da J.K. que não dividiu nada com a gente e nos dexa sonhando com o Draquinho e o Potter e o Blaise e ...

* * *

23:59:55 

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

24:00:00

-Olha, eu só vim te dizer que eu não vinha e que não importa o que você faça eu não vou vir mais para nada que você marque, porque eu detestei aquele beijo e eu sinceramente prefiro que você não me procure mais.

-Ok.

-Não me procure, nem me beije.

-Ok.

-Nunca mais.

-Certo.

-Nem mesmo olhe pra mim se puder evitar.

-Um rum.

-Porque eu odeio você.

-É.

-E você me odeia.

-Exatamente.

-E aquele beijo não foi nada. Nem pra mim nem pra você.

-É.

Ele balancava a cabeça afirmativamente e ela também.

-Então...eu vou embora.

-Tá.

-E você não vai mais me ver, nem me beijar, nem me tocar com essas suas... mãos.

-Tá.

-Nunca mais.

-Tá.

-Então... tchau.

Ela se virou para sair, ele a segurou pelo pulso com força a virou pra si e a beijou sem nenhuma delicadeza.

* * *

23:59:50 

Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Eu estou indo encontrar com o Malfoy. De livre e espontânea vontade. Não Ginny! Você só vai dizer a ele que seja o que for que vocês tinham ou planejavam ter acaba hoje.

Ele já estava lá dentro. Então ela entrou e foi logo dizendo:

-Olha, eu só vim te dizer que eu não vinha e que não importa o que você faça eu não vou vir mais para nada que você marque, porque eu detestei aquele beijo e eu sinceramente prefiro que você não me procure mais.

-Ok.-era essa a resposta dele? Ele tinha chamado ela até ali só pra dizer que tava ok se ela não quizesse mais vê-lo?

-Não me procure, nem me beije.-ele queria beija-la,senão por uqe outro motivo a teria chama-do até ali.

-Ok.-não, ele não queria beija-la.

-Nunca mais.-nuncaé muito tempo, todo mundo tem medo do nunca.

-Certo.-ele não tinha medo do nunca.

-Nem mesmo olhe pra mim se puder evitar.-será que eu não sou nem bonita o suficiente para ele querer me ver?

-Um rum.- eu...eu...eu...

-Porque eu odeio você.-?

-É.-ham?

-E você me odeia.-diga que não, por favor...

-Exatamente.-eu não vou chorar...

-E aquele beijo não foi nada. Nem pra mim nem pra você.

-É.-se eu não sair daqui eu vou chorar sim...

O que ela tava pensando? Ela não ia chorar porque...porque...por quê?

-Então...eu vou embora.

-Tá.-por que eu não saio daqui?

-E você não vai mais me ver, nem me beijar, nem me tocar com essas suas... mãos-céus! Tocar com as mãos? De onde eu tirei isso? Ele deve tá me axando ridícula, mais uma que caiu na dele.

-Tá.

-Nunca mais.

-Tá.-hoje de manhã foi uma brincadeira e eu fui uma palhaça.

-Então... tchau.-ela quase podia sentir as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, mais um minuto ali e ela não aguentaria.

Virou-se para sair, ele a puxou com força e a virou pra ele e então ela parou de sentir os pés e se segurou nele para não cair. Ele a estava beijando. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, porque estava sofrendo ou o motivo de estar ali. Só sabia que doía demais. E a dor só iria passar se ela o beijasse, com toda sua força e sua intensidade, apenas para saber que ainda estava lá, com ele.

* * *

23:59:50 

Onde ela está? Por que não chega logo para que eu possa beija-la? Eu nem devia tá querendo beija-la. O que deu em você, Draco Malfoy? Uma aventura com uma Weasley? Weasleys dão nojo.Ouviu um barulho e se virou.

-Olha, eu só vim te dizer que eu não vinha e que não importa o que você faça eu não vou vir mais para nada que você marque, porque eu detestei aquele beijo e eu sinceramente prefiro que você não me procure mais.

-Ok.-eu quero beija-la.

-Nunca mais.

-Certo.-eu quero beija-la.

-Nem mesmo olhe pra mim se puder evitar.

-Um rum-porque ela naum para de falar para que eu possa beija-la?

-Porque eu odeio você.

-É.-dor?

-E você me odeia.

-Exatamente.-mentira?

-E aquele beijo não foi nada. Nem pra mim nem pra você.

-É.-só diversão, apenas diversão

Ele tinha se divertido demais beijando-a, e só queria continuar com isso. O que custava ela calar a maldita boca?

-Então...eu vou embora.

-Tá.-ela não ia embora. Não agora.

-E você não vai mais me ver, nem me beijar, nem me tocar com essas suas... mãos

-Tá.-céus! Tocar com as mãos? Acho que a ruivinha tá ficando desesperada.

-Nunca mais.

-Tá.

-Então... tchau.-finalmente.

Ele pegou-a com força e colocou-a perto de si. Não tinha que pensar em nada. Já tava tudo certo, desde que ela entrou na sala. A beijou como queria fazer a tanto tempo. Sentiu algo salgado na sua boca, como se ela estivesse chorando. Mas elanão devia chorar, não naquele beijo, não com aquela coisa dentro dele, tentando sair, sem que ele pudesse controlar, aquela vontade de beija-la até que a sua sanidade voltasse e essa maldita vontade passasse.

* * *

Se soltaram sem fôlego e já querendo mais. Um minuto longe e eles corriam risco deperceber o tamanho da besteira q estavam fazendo entaum era melhor q eles naum passassem tanto tempo assim longe um do outro. Era melhor que voltassem logo a se beijar antes que a sensacao de nojo voltasse a se apoderar deles.Voltaram a beijar-se. O beijo era o mais violento possivel. As maos dele estavam na cintura dela apertando, quase dobrando-a, uma das maos dela estava segura no ombro dele e a outra puxava os cabelos loiros com força, mas ele parecia naum se importar com dor ou qualquer outra coisa. Separaram-se e ele a encostou na parede, a cabeca dela bateu com forca e ela soltou um gemido de dor que so o fez ter mais vontade de beija-la de novo. Ele avancou sobre o pescoco dela como um vampiro sobre seua presa e beijou-o. Ele queria deixar marcas e ele sabia deixar marcas. Ela pareceu gostar daquilo, pois puxou seus cabelos com mais força. Pouco tempo depois ela insistia que ele voltasse para sua boca.

* * *

-Calma, ruiva!- ela parecia muito inocente pra ter esse fogo todo. 

-Você me chamou aqui pra ter calma?

Voltou a beija-la. Ela não queria calma, eu não iria ter calma. Levantei-a ainda beijando-a e senti ela rir sobre meus lábios. Ri também. Coloquei-a em cima de uma mesa próxima e continuei beijando-a com força tentando levantar sua blusa.

-Clama, Malfoy!

-Não era você quem tava pedindo velocidade ainda agora?-ela tava me provocando, eu podia sentir isso.

Continuo tentando levantar a blusa dela e beijando-a.

-Não tanta velocidade...peraí-ela falava entre beijos- vai com calma,Malfoy... tira a mão daí sério...

-O que é?Você tá com medo?

-To

Parei, ela tava mesmo com medo.

-Weasley, você já beijou alguem não já?

-Eu namoro o Potter, digo, o Harry.

-E ele já te beijou! Nossa! Como o Cicatriz tá saidinho!

-Naum fala assim do Harry! -ela se afastou

-Você tá botando um chifre no Santo Potter, não percebeu ainda?-ela tava comigo pensando no Potter, isso fazia esquecer que ela estava com medo e que com isso eu também estava assustado.

Tentei beija-la de novo, mas ela não deixou e se levantou da mesa.

-Owwwn, a santinha ficou ofendida foi?

-Eu não to traindo o meu namorado, issoé só uma coisa provisória, uma vontede, nada que mude o que eu sinto por ele entendeu? Eu amo o Harry. Eu não sinto nada por você.-ela era ridicula, tudo isso era ridiculo, já estava na hora de parar com a brincadeira. Não admitiria ouvir ela dizer que o Potter era melhor que ele em qualquer coisa. O Potteré um babaca.

-Eu acho melhor você ir, já passa da hora de você dormir e se você for pega pelos corredores eu não vou dizer que estava com você, afinal, vocêé uma Weasley.-coloquei todo meu desprezo ao dizerWeasley.

-Eu não vou ser pega, Malfoy-ela quase cuspiu o nome.

Nosolhamos e ela saiu.

* * *

-Calma, ruiva!- a essa altura do campeonato ela não queria mais parar. 

-Você me chamou aqui pra ter calma?

Ele voltou a beijar-me. Demonstrando o modo como ficou ofendido. Melevantouainda beijando e eu ri da infantilidade dele. Ele também riu. Colocou-me em cima de uma mesa próxima e continuou beijando-me com força tentando levantarminha blusa.

-Calma, Malfoy!-eu nãoqueria que chegasse aquele ponto.

-Naum era você quem tava pedindo velocidade ainda agora?

Continuou tentando levantar minha blusa e me beijando.

-Não tanta velocidade...peraí-eu tenteime fazerouvir entre os beijos- vai com calma, Malfoy... tira a mão daí sério...-ele tava com as mãos já embaixo da minha blusa.

-O que é? Você tá com medo?

-To-ela foi apenas sincera.

Ele parou, me olhando de um jeito esquisito.

-Weasley, você já beijou alguém não já?

-Eu namoro o Potter, digo, o Harry.-é claro que o meu namorado já tinhame beijado, ele achava o que, que a gente namorava por pensamento?

-E ele já te beijou! Nossa! Como o Cicatriz tá saidinho!

-Não fala assim do Harry!

-Você tá botando um chifre no Santo Potter, não percebeu ainda?-ela pensou em Harry, tão carinhoso.

Ele veio tentar me beijar de novo, mas eu não deixei. A imagem de Harry nítida emminha mente dizendo queme amava me fez levantar da mesa.

-Owwwn, a santinha ficou ofendida foi?

-Eu não estou traindo o meu namorado, isso é só uma coisa provisória, uma vontade, nada que mude o que eu sinto por ele entendeu? Eu amo o Harry. Eu não sinto nada por você.-Eu amava o Harry, ele era só...uma loucura queminha cabecaestava alimentando, um erro que logo seria apagado pelo imenso amor que sentia pelo menino que sobreviveu.

-Eu acho melhor você ir, já passa da hora de você dormir e se você for pega pelos corredores eu não vou dizer que estava com você, afinal, vocêé uma Weasley.-falou Weasley com desprezo.

-Eunão vou ser pega, Malfoy-eucuspi aquele malditonome.

Nosolhamos e sai.

* * *

A viusair e falou alto um palavrão. Que tipo de coisa ele tava pensando quando a chamou ali! Uma Weasley, mais uma com cabelos ruivos, sardas e roupas de segunda mão e sobre tudo a namoradinha do Potter, o santo Potter, ele nunca mais queria tocar nela, dava nojo só de pensar que tinha tocado nela e que em determinado momento tinha gostado disso. Ele queria arrancar toda a roupa dele pra não sentir mais o cheiro dela. Mas ele não conseguiria tirar da boca o gosto dela, ele não tiraria da pele, agora em chamas, o toque dela.

* * *

Saiu e fez questão de bater a porta. Ele tinha pedido para ela ir até lá pra chama-le de... vagabunda? Ela não admitiria isso. Andava batendo com força os pés no chão, com raiva do sonserino e com raiva de si mesma. Com raiva dele pelo que disse, e com raiva de si mesma por ter ido lá ouvir. Ela se sentia o pior dos seres humanos e queria apagar a noite da memória. Esconder aqueles beijos tão fundo em sua alma que com o tempo nem mais ela conseguisse lembrar, transformar esse erro num passado remoto. Fazia barulho e praguejava sozinha e desse jeito Filch não demorou a percebe-la fora da cama, ela estava tão irritada qua não o viu aproximar-se. 

-Ora, ora se nãoé mais um Weasley fora da cama, ainda pouco o outro pestinha de cabelo vermelho foi pego por aqui, a professoara já está bem furiosa com vocês, vai aplicar uma boa detenção -pegou-a pelo braço e comecou a puxá-la sem dar tempo para explicações- embora eu ainda lembre bem do tempo em que nós pendurávamos os monstrinhos pelos tornozelos nas masmorras, mas...

Nesse momento ele foi interrompido por uma voz arrastada e altiva.

-Senhor Filch, ainda bem que o senhor a encontrou.

* * *

-A senhorita esqueceu de limpar um pedaço da sala e pensou que eu não iria perceber, não?-era muito divertido ver como ela ficava nervosa com a minha aparição- desculpe-me senhor zelador, mais tarde eu teriaprazer em deixá-laaqui comsenhor para uma boa detenção, mas no momento ela precisa terminar de cumprir a que eu estava aplicando, pois como sabe eu sou monitor chefe e posso aplicar esse tipo de detenção, mas eu também devo confessar que preferia larga-la nas masmorras. 

Abri um largo sorriso para o zelador, pois a Weasley não me olhava, parecia demasiado intertida com o chão.

-Sim, senhor Malfoy, posso solta-la -ele soltou o braço dela- não sabia que ela estava cumprindo detenção com o senhor.

-Obrigado, senhor Filch.

-Mas da próxima vez verifique melhor a sala antes de liberá-la, esses Weasleys são muito danados e não perdem uma oportunidade de destruir tudo.

-O senhor deve compreender que eu estava ansioso para me livrar dela.

-Entendo. Bem... boa noite, senhor Malfoy.

-Para o senhor tambem, senhor Filch.

* * *

-A senhorita esqueceu de limpar um pedaço da sala e pensou que eu não iria perceber, não?-eu não sei de onde ele surgiu, mas também não posso dizer o que era pior, ser pega por Filch ou voltar a encontra-lo- desculpe-me senhor zelador, mais tarde eu teria o prazer em deixá-laaqui com osenhor para uma boa detenção, mas no momento ela precisa terminar de cumprir a que eu estava aplicando, pois como sabe eu sou monitor chefe e posso aplicar esse tipo de detenção, mas eu também devo confessar que preferia larga-la nas masmorras. 

Eu não acredito que ele tava dizendo isso praquele velho carrancudo.

-Sim, senhor Malfoy, posso solta-la -ele soltou meu braço e eu esfreguei o lugar onde ele tinha apertado, estava vermelho- não sabia que ela estava cumprindo detenção com o senhor.

-Obrigado, senhor Filch.

-Mas da próxima vez verifique melhor a sala antes de liberá-la, esses Weasleys são muito danados e não perdem uma oportunidade de destruir tudo.

-O senhor deve compreender que eu estava ansioso para me livrar dela.- ansioso? ele tava me agarrando a alguns minutos!

-Entendo. Bem... boa noite, senhor Malfoy.

-Para o senhor tambem, senhor Filch.- agora vinha a pior parte, enfrenta-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora, o casoé que eu estive ocupada com provas e depois não tinha mais inspiração para escrever. Agora que eu estou de férias se aparecer essa inspiração eu vou escrever mais rápido, mas não posso prometer nada. 

Obrigada aos que leem que me dexam muito feliz e obrigada aos que comentam que me dexam SUPER feliz.

Você quer me fazer uma pessoa SUPER feliz? Simples e fácil. Esse (GO) roxo ai em baixo abre uma janelinha, você coloca seu nome e o que achou da fic e então eu posso melhorar a fic pra vocês, isso me deixa SUPER feliz. Eu aceito críticas elogios e sugestões, se não quiser mandar por aí, manda por e-mail, ou me add no msn. ninny(ponto)malfoy(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Beijinhos

Ninny Malfoy


	4. Mal traçado, complicado e sem sentido

A pior parte vinha agora, virar e olhar pra ele, agradecer. Eu não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas se não fosse por ele, eu levaria uma detenção e teria que explicar o que fazia nos corredores à uma hora daquelas depois de ter afirmado que estaria dormindo. Nem o Harry, nem meu irmão iriam achar interessante saber o que exatamente eu estava fazendo lá, porque... Bem...Beijar o inimigo numero um deles não é exatamente o que eles esperavam de mim.

Virei lentamente, quase pronta para encarar seu rosto sorrindo vitorioso, ou ouvir uma frase como "eu te avisei", mas a frase não veio e o rosto eu não vi. Ele não estava mais lá, olhei pros lados a sua procura e não o vi, me senti atordoada. Por que ele não ficou lá para zombar da minha cara? É o que Malfoy's fazem não? Olhei para os lados tentando em vão achá-lo. Ele não estava mesmo lá. Resolvi ir para meu quarto, afinal havia escapado de Filch uma vez, mas não deveria contar com a sorte duas vezes.

* * *

Saí de lá. Quando falei com Filch já sabia o que queria e não era um "obrigado", se é que numa casa cheia de Weasley's se ensinavam algumas coisas sobre educação. Eu saberia cobrar o que queria quando a hora fosse conveniente. Entrei no corredor mais próximo e virei a direita, rindo um pouco e imaginando a cara que a ruiva faria quando virasse e não o visse ali.

Cheguei rápido às masmorras, através de algumas passagens que conhecia, fui para o quarto e encontrei todos os outros dormindo, Grabbe e Goyle roncavam como porcos Ewan sorria dormindo e parecia ridículo e Zabini estava embolado com os lençóis e parecia beijar o travesseiro, cogitei a hipótese dele estar sonhando com a Di-lua, mas tentei não imaginar o que poderia estar na cabeça dele nesse momento. Parecia repugnante.

* * *

Ela estava mais linda que nunca, parecia ter chorado muito, olhos e nariz vermelhos, cabelo bagunçado, definitivamente linda. Eu tive certeza que ela chorava por ele e tive ímpetos de consolá-la. Segurei-me e fiquei apenas observando, até q ela se levantou meio que se segurando na parede e eu vi como estava vestida. Céus! Foi a visão mais encantadora de toda a minha vida. Um vestido azul e longo, estava descalça. Não me controlei mais, era impossível. Corri e abracei-a forte, eu precisava mostrar que eu ia amá-la para sempre e que nunca iria magoá-la. Ela me abraçou também e eu senti o mundo fugir de meus pés. A sensação dê estar apaixonado pela primeira vez pareceu maravilhosa. Mas deve ser assim que se sentem os apaixonados quando são correspondidos.

A olhei. Como se tudo fosse mais fácil do que realmente era eu beijei. Despejei nela todo a carinho que sentia. Senti-me na obrigação de fazer valer a pena, de mostrar a ela que ela era a única, porque ela era. Abracei-a de novo e enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos loiros.

Ela era minha. Pela primeira vez e para sempre. Então eu acordei e a minha Loony não estava mais lá.

* * *

Draco acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, estava exaurido e poderia ficar dormindo por todo o dia, lembrou-se então que tinha aula e abriu os olhos para verificar no relógio que horas seriam. Era tarde. Tarde demais para a primeira aula. Levantou correndo e viu Blaise deitado na cama, não mais beijando o travesseiro. Ele parecia também cansado e meio melancólico, mas o loiro era obrigado a acordá-lo.

- Blaise! Acorda, cara, estamos atrasados.

- Am?

- Atrasados! Perdemos a primeira aula e vamos perder a segunda se não nos apressarmos!

- Eu tive um sonho bonito. – o rosto de Blaise expressava tanta lerdeza quanto era possível. – A minha Loony tava lá.

- Quem?

- A minha Loony.

- Oh! Você ta falando da Lovegood! Desde quando ela é minha Loony pra você Blaise?

- A gente não tava atrasado?

* * *

O dia de Ginny começou como todos os outros, mas ela previa q ele seria ruim devido aos acontecimentos da noite anterior, porem o dia se mostrou melhor do que ela imaginava. Ao descer ela pensou que ao encontrar Harry ela se sentiria o pior dos seres, mas não foi isso que aconteceu quando ela avistou o namorado, porque Harry sorria, um sorriso feliz que sempre a fazia esquecer das coisas terríveis ao seu redor, das coisas terríveis que tinha feito a noite.

-Bom dia! – Harry falou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Ótimo dia!

-Ta feliz hoje, posso saber o que te faz tão feliz?

-Claro que pode. É que ontem eu fiquei te devendo um beijo do almoço – ela fez um com os dedos – e hoje tenho que te dar um beijo de bom dia – ela acrescentou outro dedo – então hoje eu vou te dar dois beijos de manhãzinha. – ela mostrou os dois dedos a ela.

-Meu dia ta começando a melhorar...

* * *

-Porque vocês não nos acordaram seus retardados! – gritei ao me aproximar de Grabbe Goyle e Ewan de manhã num corredor próximo a sala de Flitwick, onde seria minha próxima aula.

-Porque você ia bater em quem quando acordasse?

-Idiotas! – Blaise falou e eu percebi que o humor dele não estava tão melhor que o meu. Pelo visto o sonho dele tinha sido sério mesmo.

-Bem... Vocês não perderam nada mesmo. – disse Ewan – A velha bruaca ensinou mais um feitiço de transfiguração inútil e chato.

-Pra vocês idiotas! Com certeza ele teria alguma utilidade para mim.

Meu humor tava péssimo e aqueles trasgos ficavam me importunando com seus erros absurdos.

-Saiam da minha frente, já perdi aulas demais para um dia!

Eles saíram da frente e antes que eu pudesse entrar na sala vi a ruiva com o Potter, nossos olhos se encontraram e ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço. Tive ímpetos de rir da infantilidade dela. Ela estava claramente tentando me mostrar que eles se amavam. Eu sinceramente não acreditava que isso fosse verdade, ninguém que amasse outra pessoa como ela tentava mostrar, beijaria como ela me beijou. Minha manhã subitamente melhorou.

Entrei na sala e encontrei Pansy, Mandy e Emília sentadas e conversando animadas sobre um assunto qualquer.

- E então sobre o que falam? – perguntei quando sentei atrás delas.

- Eu posso te contar, mas talvez o Blaise não vá gostar de ouvir.

- Por que eu não gostaria de ouvir?

- Porque é sobre a sua Lunática. – disse Mandy feroz.

- O que houve? – Blaise falou alarmado.

- Você não vão querer saber.

- Eu quero.

- Bem... – Emília começou falando com uma cara marota – foi uma cena linda, sabe, o McGuire deu lindas flores vermelhas a Di-lua e uma das flores, a do meio, era uma caixinha e quando ela abriu tinha um anel de compromisso MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! O garoto é Lufa-Lufa, mas tem um baita bom gosto...

Mandy falou alguma coisa pra ela e elas voltaram à conversa entretidas. Olhei para Blaise e o vi derrotado na cadeira. Não soube exatamente o que dizer para o consolar, essa não é bem minha especialidade, eu só sentei lá e mais tarde comecei uma conversa animada sobre Quadribol com Ewan que só foi interrompida com o início da aula. Limitei-me a não tentar imaginar o que Baise estava pensando.

* * *

A aula com Snape tinha sido, como sempre, estressante, mas eu não havia perdido nenhum ponto para a Girfinória então pra mim estava ótimo, a poção que nós tínhamos aprendido curava trinta dos cem venenos mais perigosos e, portanto não era nada simples, eu diria que a MINHA poção curaria uns 22 venenos desses. Ao termino da aula, minha culpa me fez procurar Harry, eu queria de alguma forma redimi-lo pelo que eu tinha feito, mesmo sem ele saber, e para isso julguei necessária passar tanto tempo quanto possível perto dele. Encontrei-o indo para a sala de feitiços com Rony e Mione.

-Advinha quem é? – eu disse chegando por trás dele e fechando seus olhos com a palma da minha mão - até onde eu sei minha aula de adivinhação é só depois do almoço, mas pelo cheirinho eu posso ariscar um palpite: é a namorada mais linda do mundo!

-Errado, é só a sua namorada. – eu falei rindo do romantismo dele.

-E não foi isso que eu disse?

Ele me beijou carinhosamente e eu sorri. Depois virei e cumprimentei meu irmão e Mione.

-Olá!

-O que a senhorita faz aqui? Até onde eu sei sua aula é de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e é mais pra lá. – a monitora falou apontando pra janela e rindo graciosa.

- É sim! Mas eu pensei em passar aqui antes para dar um beijinho no meu namorado!

- O Hagrid andou falando dos novos animais que nós iríamos estudar e eles me parecem grotescos...

Parei de ouvir Hermione nesse momento porque vi o Malfoy entrando na sala, por um momento nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu abracei o Harry, abracei para mostrar pra ele que ele era só diversão e que não importava quantos beijos eu desse nele, o Harry continuava sendo meu príncipe encantado, o homem dos meus sonhos.

Ele entrou na sala e eu soltei Harry, dei-lhe um beijo apaixonado como um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Depois precisei voltar correndo por todo o castelo para minha aula, ainda na cabeça a idéia fixa de recompensar meu namorado.

* * *

Acordei com alguém me chamando. Depois de acordar do sonho com a minha Loony, fiquei sem conseguir dormir por um bom tempo e quando consegui, mal fechei os olhos, já tinha que acordar de novo.

- Blaise! Acorda, cara, estamos atrasados. – eu ainda estava atordoado pelo sono e pelo sonho com minha Loony.

- Am?

- Atrasados! Perdemos a primeira aula e vamos perder a segunda se não nos apressarmos! – a imagem da minha Loony veio nítida em minha mente ao lembrar do sonho.

- Eu tive um sonho bonito.

- A minha Loony tava lá.

- Quem?

- A minha Loony.

- Oh! Você ta falando da Lovegood! Desde quando ela é minha Loony pra você Blaise? – isso foi como uma facada no meu coração porque, de fato, ela não era Loony para mim, ela Lovegood e não era minha, era do McGuire.

- A gente não tava atrasado? – falei já levantando.

Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei menos do que deveria, o meu dia não poderia começar pior, dirigimo-nos para a sala de feitiços para a aula do anão e lá nos reunimos aos outros.

-Porque vocês não nos acordaram seus retardados! – Draco já chegou gritando e eu entendia o motivo de sua raiva.

-Porque você ia bater em quem quando acordasse?

-Idiotas! – falei irritado.

-Bem... Vocês não perderam nada mesmo. – disse Ewan – A velha bruaca ensinou mais um feitiço de transfiguração inútil e chato.

-Pra vocês idiotas, com certeza ele teria alguma utilidade para mim.

Draco parecia ter tido uma noite tão ruim quanto a minha e como eu não estava pra conversas.

-Saiam da minha frente, já perdia aulas demais para um dia!

Ele entrou na sala e eu olhei para os rapazes:

-Vocês não perderiam nada nos acordando, apenas uma boa chance de deixar dois caras perigosos muito irritados.

Abri caminho e entrei na sala, sentei-me do lado esquerdo de Draco e ouvi meu nome em uma conversa.

-... Talvez o Blaise não vá gostar de ouvir.

- Por que eu não gostaria de ouvir?

- Porque é sobre a sua Lunática. – nesse momento vi minha Loony chorando indefesa como eu meu sonho e me preocupei.

- O que houve?

- Você não vão querer saber. – eu estava imaginando coisas terríveis acontecendo à minha Loony e aquelas garotas querendo brincar com a minha curiosidade.

- Eu quero.

- Bem... Foi uma cena linda, sabe, o McGuire deu lindas flores vermelhas a Di-lua e uma das flores, a do meio, era uma caixinha e quando ela abriu tinha um anel de compromisso MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! O garoto é Lufa-Lufa, mas tem um baita bom gosto...

Foi aí que eu parei de ouvir, meu pensamento criou a imagem na minha cabeça e eu não quis acreditar. Um anel de compromisso... Eu nunca tinha dado um desse a nenhuma das garotas com quem tinha ficado. Não que eu não pudesse, porque eu posso, mas porque pra mim era irrelevante. A cena passou novamente pela minha cabeça e eu vi o quão romântica ela era, imaginei o quanto ela devia ter ficado feliz e a vi sorrindo, e quando abri os olhos ela estava entrando na sala sozinha, minha Loony, e no dedo um anel bonito, como uma frase na testa dela dizendo "eu tenho dono e não é você", mas ela sorria e isso me deixou feliz. Se não era eu com ela, que pelo menos ele a fizesse feliz.

* * *

Ao término da aula fui para a torre da Sonserina deixar meus materiais por lá antes do almoço. No caminho encontrei a Weasley com três amiguinhos. Parei perto de uma armadura e a observei. Ela era a mais baixa do grupo e parecia bastante animada na conversa. Fiquei olhando por um tempo até que ela percebeu meu olhar e me olhou também, alarmada.

Mandei-lhe um beijo no ar. A vi quase passar mal e ri mais. Mandei mais beijos pelo ar e então um amigo dela virou-se para minha direção. Escondi-me atrás da armadura e ri um pouco mais. Quando sai de trás ela ainda estava lá com os olhos arregalados, olhando pra mim. Sussurrei um "eu te amo" e nessa hora pensei que ela fosse começar a gritar impropérios. Mas ela tinha que se conter por estar na frente dos amigos. Ela não queria que eles soubessem, é claro, não queria transformar o adorado Potter num corno. Mas, bem... Com o decorrer da história isso seria inevitável.

Lancei-lhe mais um beijo e segui dobrando no corredor mais próximo e ainda rindo do desespero dela.

* * *

Eu estava conversando com Dianna, Colin e Melissa no corredor em frente a uma sala vazia qualquer sobre como faríamos o trabalho pedido por Hagrid, quando ele apareceu.

Estava com uma mochila nas costas, parado e me olhando perto de uma armadura. Merlim, parecia que só porque eu não queria encontrá-lo ele aparecia em todos os lugares, era como um castigo por tê-lo beijado. Um castigo pelo qual eu pagaria para sempre.

De repente, ele mandou um beijo pelo ar. Eu parei o que estava falando e Colin me olhou indagador, Continuei a discutir sobre que feitiço usaríamos para que nossas criações mexessem-se sozinhas.

Então ele mandou outro beijo e outro. Comecei a achar que ele tinha bebido alguma coisa pesada de manhã para estar mandando beijinhos no ar, sendo ele um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley. Certamente ele queria que descobrissem o que tínhamos feito naquela sala, ou estava fazendo aquilo apenas para me desesperar. Se bem que ele estava conseguindo visto que eu não tinha idéia de como explicar à meus três colegas o que o Malfoy fazia me mandando beijinhos assim.

Subitamente, Colin olhou para trás, na direção dele. Meu coração parou e voltou a bater novamente em fração de segundos. Mas ele havia se escondido atrás da armadura e Colin não o viu.

-O que há com você, Ginny?

-Nada.

-Ok.

Nessa hora li claramente nos lábios da doninha as palavras "eu te amo" e senti que tudo estava perdido. Pensei o que uma qualquer pessoa visse isso diria.

Ele mandou-me mais um beijo e começou a andar. Dobrou no corredor mais próximo.

* * *

Quando a aula terminou sai meio sem rumo para o jardim. Era estranho pensar que a minha Loony tinha algo tão sério com uma pessoa que não era eu. Fazia-me sentir impotente quanto as coisas que aconteciam ao meu redor, me fazia sentir como se eu não pudesse mandar em mim mesmo, me fazia sentir um idiota. Mas eu teria que me acostumar, até porque, aquela pedra no anel dela era enorme e eu a veria todo o tempo. Ao vivo ou no meu pensamento.

Cheguei ao jardim. A gravata mais frouxa e a camisa desensacada. Sentei em baixo de uma arvore qualquer, lagrimas brotavam estranhamente dos meus olhos, me faziam querer desaparecer, fazer pensar no que diriam se vissem um Sonserino se destruindo daquela forma por uma garota qualquer.Passei os dedos entre os cabelos, desesperado, mil maneiras de acabar com o namoro da minha Loony arrastando-se pelos meus pensamentos. Mas ela estava tão feliz. Fechei os olhos tentando imaginá-la só minha. E então a vi. Na minha frente, sorrindo pra mim. Ela mexeu no cabelo graciosamente e depois se distraiu com seu colar esquisito. De vez em quando levantava pra mim a cabeça e sorria, sorria um sorriso meigo e delicado. Voltava então a seu colar. Depois me mandou um beijo e piscou. Abri os olhos. Ela não estava lá. Nunca tinha estado e nunca estaria. Ela viveria sempre onde estava agora. Em sua mente e em seu coração.

Então chorei.

Como um menino sozinho no mundo.

* * *

Pensei seriamente sobre o assunto antes de tomar essa decisão. Veja bem, uma garota como a Weasley é como um belo troféu. Não se deve ter como uma obrigação, se tem pelo simples fato de ter. Pois não me seria interessante saber que embora eu a queira ela é do Potter. Parece, dessa forma, que eu a quero apenas porque ela o pertence, mas não funciona dessa forma. É um caso mais amplo, é desejo. Uma coisa fora do normal, eu admito, mas já é, de fato, alguma coisa. E já está ficando complicado novamente. Complicado e sem sentido. Mas toda nossa historia não passa disso. Um romance mal traçado, complicado e sem sentido.

Embora meu novo plano tenha um sentido. Um sentido ainda mal traçado e complicado, mas um sentido. Na hora pareceu um plano inteligente e perfeito. Um típico plano meu. Mas agora meus típicos planos parecem tender ao infantil e ao ridículo, e de todos, esse (plano) ocupa a categoria dos piores. Não que eu me incomode em considerar meus próprios planos infantis, eu não tinha idade para criar planos bem elaborados. Mas esse foi uma espécie de fim de poço. Coisas da minha loucura.

Tudo girava em torno de uma idéia simples. Eu precisava terminar o namoro da Weasley.

Urgentemente.

* * *

O incidente com Malfoy me fez perceber o qual louco ele era. O quão errado tinha sido me envolver com ele. Porque ele não ia me deixar simplesmente esquecer. Porque ele odiava o Harry. Porque se ele quisesse usar isso contra o meu namoro, contra o meu namorado, eu nada poderia fazer. Maldita hora em que eu esqueci o meu amor, se é que se pode fazer isso. Maldita hora em que eu esqueci das pessoas de quem eu gostava por causa de... De... De que mesmo? Oras! Sem motivo. Ainda mais isso. Sem motivo. Era mesmo o que me faltava!

Isso vem do trem. Daquela triste e linda hora em que ele entrou na minha cabine, para que eu apreciasse aquele corpo, aquela escultura, aquele... NADA. Nada em que o Harry não seja melhor. Se bem que eu nunca vi o Harry daquele jeito. DELÍRIOS GINNY! Delírios que não te fazem bem. O Harry é perfeito e adorável.

Ele me ama.

* * *

No almoço eu a vi com o Potter. Eles estavam abraçados e parecendo adoráveis. Estavam ela e ele e estranhamente o Weasley e a Granger não estavam com eles. Mas foi só eu me dar conta disso que a dentuça apareceu. Falou algo no ouvido do Potter então os dois saíram. Fui atrás deles, meio desconfiado. Foi só quando os vi virar apressadamente num corredor, ele sendo puxado por ela pela mão que me dei conta do que podia fazer.

* * *

Fui almoçar com Harry, ele estava totalmente fofo na hora da refeição e como sempre preocupado se eu estava me alimentando bem, se eu não queria mais arroz ou algumas batatas. Meu irmão estava no Salão Comunal e Hermione tinha ido à biblioteca. Pelo menos era lá onde ela estava até aparecer no Salão Principal. Ela cochicou algo de aparencia urgente e sigilosa no ouvido do Harry e eles saíram. Ele nem ao menos se despediu, mas eu já estava acostumada. Eu sabia que o Harry gostava de ajudar todos sempre e não me incomodava.

* * *

Não fui almoçar. Não tinha fome nem vontade de ver minha Loony com aquele anel. Pertencendo tão simplesmente a outra pessoa. Controlei meu choro e comecei a jogar pedrinhas no lago. Vi o rosto da minha Loony na superfície do lago. Parei de lançar as pedrinhas e me aproximei. Fiquei a olhar e num momento de delírio quase me joguei no lago buscando alcançá-la. Desisti. Mesmo que eu um dia a alcançasse ela nunca seria minha. Ela era demais pra mim. Muito mais do que eu mereço. Muito mais do que eu jamais virei a merecer. Ela era muito pra mim.

* * *

N/A: Olá!

A finalmente vai sair do mais ou menos e entrar na ação, pelo menos pro lado D/G. Para o pessoal B/L eu queria dizer que devia ter bem menos deles aqui, mas eu sou apaixonada pelo casal e to até pensando em fazer um cap. só deles. Por enquanto Blaise e Loony não saem do canto, eu acho que o amor deles tá muito bonito do jeito que tá. Mas eu adoro escrever sobre eles então embora nesses prox. caps. eles sumam um pouco. ELES VOLTARÃO!Maaaaas, voltando ao D/G... Planos mauvadinhos comecarão daqui pra frente e a fic vai comecar a tomar rumo.

Pedido especial: Mandem rewies, e-mails, telefonemas, correio coruja, pombo mensageiro, sinal de fumaça, o que quiserem respondendo "Qual a pior mentira?" assim mesmo. Fale uma mentira imperdoavel. Eu acho que vou precisar de algumas.

Nunca canso de pedir: Rewies pleeeeease

Beijinhos

Ninny Malfoy

ninny(ponto)malfoy(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com


	5. O fim

É raro ver virtude num mundo tão desvirtuado como o nosso, um mundo onde o inferno ta mais perto que longe. As pessoas tentem ao lado fácil, ao lado simples da coisa o que nem sempre indica o lado certo. Na maioria das vezes, na realidade, indica o lado errado visto que, atualmente, é mais fácil conseguir o que se deseja de uma forma deturpada.

Outra coisa difícil de se ver é força. Pessoas fortes são uma raridade. Não fortes do tipo que levanta um caminhão, não fortes para carregar uma criança, mas fortes para admitir que não carregam um caminhão ou que não gostam de crianças. Ou, talvez, fortes para se livrar de uma maldição imperdoável como um Imperius.

O plano era simples, só envolvia traição e meia dúzia de feitiços. Talvez envolvesse também a pessoa certa, mas depois da cena no café da manhã eu já sabia bem quem era a pessoa certa, mas como eu sabia que seria impossível convencê-la a fazê-lo por bem, pensei em convencê-la a fazer por mal. Com meus conhecimentos sobre magia ilícita não seria exatamente um desafio descobrir um recurso para tanto e esse recurso, esse feitiço, seria meu salto em direção ao chão, muito abaixo dos meus pés.

* * *

Existe a síndrome do herói, já ouviu falar? É quando a pessoa tem a insana mania de prezar pelo bem estar de todos desprezando apenas o seu próprio. É, de fato, uma doença benéfica, até certo ponto e desde ponto pra lá, você perde coisas. Tipo sua namorada. Eu sempre gostei do jeito de herói do Harry, da forma como ele estava sempre lá pra ajudar não importa quem fosse. Mas a vida de herói toma muito tempo, mesmo quando o herói em questão não tem a mínima intenção de ser herói.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO**

**Primeira visita a Hogsmade será neste sábado dia 29 de Setembro.**

**Os alunos devem apresentar-se na entrada do castelo às oito horas com a devida autorização assinada pelos responsáveis.**

**Apenas alunos do terceiro ano em diante podem ir à visita.**

**Agradecido pela compreensão.**

**Dumbledore**

**Diretor

* * *

**

Ás vezes para conseguir alguma coisa você tem que buscar uma oportunidade de alcançá-la. Ás vezes a oportunidade pula nos seus braços gritando "me agarre, me agarre". Em todo caso quando a oportunidade aparece devemos aproveitá-la, se da primeira forma porque você a buscou e se da segunda porque ela está pedindo, oras! Eu sou um homem que sabe aproveitar oportunidades e essa era perfeita. Pois eu precisava justamente de um lugar para começar a executar meu plano, pois era obvio que em Hogwarts ele seria impossível, graças às medidas de segurança do velho gagá. Não que ele não fosse seguro, meu plano era totalmente seguro, para mim.

* * *

Um passeio a Hogsmade muitas vezes significa liberdade. Liberdade de fazer o que quiser, liberdade de ir e vir, liberdade dos problemas. Eu e o Harry já tínhamos combinado de ir a Hogsmade juntos, porque com tantos compromissos que ambos tínhamos na escola e com as coisas com as quais Harry estava sempre envolvido, quase não nos sobrava tempo para passar juntos. Nosso namoro estava esfriando e nada melhor que um dia animado e romântico no povoado para reverter essa situação. E depois daquele beijo maldito, eu estava desesperada para reverter esse quadro.

* * *

Blaise sentou numa poltrona por perto e me olhou. Os olhos deles estavam tristes e ele parecia derrotado. Levantou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Levantei e acompanhei-o. 

-Blaise, o que houve, cara?

-Nada, Draco.

-E você ta ai com essa cara de quem vai chorar porque, hein?

-Porque eu vou chorar. – então Blaise começou a chorar copiosamente.

* * *

-Você acha que ela vai aceitar? 

-Não sei não, acho que ela te ama, mas ela é muito nova e talvez fique com medo, achando que não te ama o suficiente.

-Tem que ser perfeito, um pedido em Hogsmade, um dia romântico, tudo muito bonito para agradar a minha princesa.

-Você é louco, cara.

-Não, eu só acho que quando eu sair daqui quero deixar claro para todos que a Luna é minha entendeu?

Sai dali, já tinha ouvido demais. Um plano perfeito, um dia perfeito em Hogsmade e um pedido de casamento para terminar e então minha Loony deixaria de ser minha para sempre. Senti uma tristeza me invadindo, uma vontade desesperada de gritar, mas eu não faria nada ali, eu era um homem e um sonserino e se homens não choram, sonserinos, então, muito menos. Fui para as masmorras, onde todos e todas são sonserinos, não sabia se seria melhor ou pior ficar lá. Era suposto que aquele lugar fosse minha casa, mas lá ninguém gostava de verdade de ninguém, o máximo que se tinha por lá eram uns poucos amigos e você ainda corria o risco de ser apunhalado por um deles quando menos esperasse. Encontrei Draco sentado numa das poltronas e sentei por perto. Ele me encarou, eu não podia chorar. Levantei e fui para meu dormitório. Em poucos minutos Draco estava lá.

* * *

-Blaise, o que houve, cara? - ele era um dos poucos naquele lugar a quem eu chamaria de amigo. 

-Nada, Draco. – mas ainda existia a possibilidade crescente de ser apunhalado.

-E você ta ai com essa cara de quem vai chorar porque, hein? – Draco era um dos muitos que nunca se apaixonariam naquela torre.

-Porque eu vou chorar. – então eu esqueci todos os meus princípios e chorei, pois não havia nada pior nesse mundo que sentir que está perdendo tudo que mais quer.

* * *

-Harry? Será que você tem um minuto? – perguntei, ele não estava fazendo nada, mas fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha tempo para mim. 

-Claro amor!

-Então, é que a visita a Hogsmade é nesse sábado e eu pensei se nós não podíamos ir juntos?

-Você pensou se nós não podíamos ir juntos? – ele me olhou desconfiado e eu deduzi a resposta: não.

-É.

Então ele começou a rir.

-Claro que nós vamos juntos! Nós somos namorados. Com quem mais eu iria? – ele parecia achar aquilo muito engraçado, mas eu não estava vendo graça nenhuma.

-Sei lá, agora você só anda de cima para baixo com meu irmão e a Hermione que eu pensei que você pudesse querer ir com eles.

-Eu, o Rony e a Mione estamos resolvendo alguns problemas, mas você é minha prioridade – "não parece" pensei.

* * *

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e bonito. Perfeito para fazer o mal. Meu plano estava bem passado em minha cabeça. Perfeito para que ela nem soubesse o que a tinha atingido. Levantei bem humorado e exibindo um sorriso no canto dos lábios, um sorriso parecido com o que as crianças exibem quando se preparam para alguma travessura que ela julgam muito interessante. Era assim que eu me sentia, como uma criança pronta para alguma travessura. Mas minha travessura envolvia conseqüências que iam alem das que mereciam apenas uma pequena bronca. Escolhi uma roupa toda preta. Uma camisa de mangas longas e pretas, com uma gola role, uma calça bem marcada e um sapato extremamente caro. Se eu ia começar a destrocar o pequeno coração da Weasley hoje eu tinha que fazê-lo em grande estilo. Zabini levantou enquanto eu penteava os cabelos. Ele estava parecendo meio... Mórbido. Ele foi para o banheiro e nós não trocamos palavras sobre a noite anterior. Na realidade, eu não pretendia falar sobre aquilo com ele, seria desconfortável pra mim e pra ele. Não era comum ver alguém chorando na Sonserina, menos comum ainda um homem. Ainda mais um cara como o Zabini: rico, conquistador e feliz. Sai do quarto repassando o plano, os lugares as pessoas, tudo. Tudo que tinha que ser e seria perfeito.

* * *

Acordei pensando no que Harry havia me dito. "Você é minha prioridade". Meu desejo para hoje não se relacionava ao bem estar ou a segurança de ninguém. Mas eu não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse só para o Harry passar todo o dia comigo. Parece que se não fosse por isso eu iria querer que tudo se explodisse, mas não era bem assim. Só que é difícil mostrar que você ama alguém quando esse alguém não tem tempo para ser amado. E eu precisava mostrar ao Harry que o amava. Para parar de me sentir tão baixa, tão má, tão imunda. Precisava dizê-lo que o amava todo o tempo. Precisava abraçá-lo e senti-lo, mas tudo a que eu tinha direito era a uma carta dizendo que ele me encontraria no povoado. Porem, eu ainda estava satisfeita, pois quando ele me encontrasse no povoado nós passaríamos todo o dia juntos, ou pelo menos parte dele porque eu ainda corria o serio risco dos "probleminhas" do Harry demorarem a serem solvidos. Mas eu não me importava, desde que eu ainda tivesse o namorado que eu tanto amava. Vesti um vestido até os joelhos, branco e de mangas longas e justas nos braços. Ele tinha uma fitinha vermelha enrolada bem embaixo do busto e era solto até embaixo. Calcei uma sandália mais baixa e sai do quarto, encontrei Colin que vestia uma calça marrom, uma blusa e sapatos pretos e uma jaqueta num tomais claro que o da calça. Descemos juntos para o café da manhã.

* * *

Eu descia escadas douradas para um salão todo dourado. Eu estava de terno e sorria como eu nuca tinha sorrido. Nem nos momentos de maior alegria de minha vida eu sorrira tanto. Eu estava mais velho e naturalmente mais bonito.Eu segurava a mão de uma mulher. Ela era loira e me encantava. Ela vestia verde. Ela parecia a mais bela das fadas. Ela parecia a mais delicada das rosas. Ela parecia a mais nobre rainha. Ela parecia minha. Minha Loony. Descemos os degraus juntos. Eu deliciado com sua presença e ela, majestosa, mostrando toda sua elegância. Fazendo com que eu me sentisse pequeno diante dela. Fazendo-me sentir o mais sortido e o mais baixo dos homens. Sortudo por tê-la e baixo por não merecê-la. Então percebi que todos nos olhávamos, tive noção de que éramos um casal. Meu orgulho aumentou e sobrepôs-se a qualquer outro sentimento momentâneo. Ela então abriu um sorriso enorme. Eu parei, ela desceu mais um degrau. Então eu beijei sua mão e a dei para um homem. McGuire. Ele também beijou sua mão. Abraçou-a discretamente pela cintura e a levou. Ela não era mais minha. Nem agora. Nem nunca.

* * *

Um esbarrão. 

- Olha por onde anda, Malfoy – falou o loiro.

- Olha você, pirralho. Eu sou um Malfoy. – ele o olhou de cima para baixo.

- Porque você é um Malfoy não quer dizer que você é o dono do colégio – só quando ouviu sua voz ele se deu conta da presença da ruiva ao lado do garoto.

- Quase isso, Weasley suja. – ele falou com desdém.

- Você não me achou muito suja quando me fez... – ela parou e pos as mãos na boca, quase falara sobre a noite em que ela miseravelmente traíra Harry.

Ele se aproximou e falou em seu ouvido:

- Gemer? Sussurrar loucuras? Querer mais?

Então ele se afastou e falou, desta vez alto:

- Saiam do meu caminho!

Ginny se afastou totalmente sem forças e Colin saiu do caminho sem entender absolutamente nada.

O loiro passou e saiu andando pelo corredor, sorrindo e girando entre os dedos a varinha do garoto que tinha ficado para trás. A primeira parte do plano estava cumprida.

* * *

Guardei a varinha do Creevey no meu bolso. Era mesmo um idiota ele. E a Weasley ainda tinha me ajudado com o plano. Ele ficou tão abismado com a nossa cena que não vai dar pela falta da varinha tão cedo. Ri. Era inevitável. Ela devia estar lá agora tentando explicar o que quase disse. Tentando inventar uma mentira pra contar. Tentando provar o improvável. Que ela não me queria. Segui meu caminho até as carruagens. Começava a segunda parte do plano. A pior. A parte que justificava o fato dele não poder ser realizado dentro do castelo. Encontrei Pansy e ela disse que Blaise tinha ido ao jardim e disse que era melhor eu ir verificar. Eu não queria ir até lá. Não é muito confortável para um homem falar sobre sentimentos. 

Eu e Blaise éramos amigos há um tempo e eu não me lembrava de uma única vez em tenhamos falado de nossos sentimentos. De fato, acho que nós ainda não sabemos sobre isso de sentimento. É um assunto que não me interessa de forma alguma. E pelo qual eu espero nunca me interessar. Ver Blaise daquela forma era uma coisa estranha para mim. Ele havia chorado na noite anterior e eu suspeitava que fosse novamente pela Loony dele. Todo esse sentimento me dava náuseas, mas eu não podia dizer a ele para parar porque se tinha chegado a ponto de um cara como o Zabini chorar era porque a situação era séria.

Blaise então apareceu e entrou na carruagem, virou para Pansy e disse:

- Eu e Draco vamos sozinhos dessa vez Pansy. – Pansy fez menção de dizer algo, mas eu fiz sinal para ela ir. Entrei na carruagem pensando que teria uma longa viagem. Mas Zabini não falou nada. Apenas disse que conversaríamos num lugar afastado do povoado.

* * *

-O que foi aquilo, Ginny? 

-Aquilo o que?

-Primeiro o que foi que o Malfoy te fez fazer e segundo quem deu a ele o direito de ta sussurrando coisinhas no seu ouvido e terceiro o que, diabos, ele sussurrou?

-uhh, hamm... Bem... Colin, eu... É... Oras! Ele tava tentando me irritar! É isso! Eu não entendi o que ele disse no meu ouvido, não tem importância isso. Com certeza foi só algo idiota para me irritar. É isso que ele faz não é?!

-E o que ele te fez fazer?

-am? É... Fazer... Certo... Fazer... Bem... Ele me fez quase azarar ele num outro dia qualquer... Desses que já passou. – Ela estava se enrolando completamente com as próprias palavras.

- Hmmm. Eu acho que você ta mentindo. – Ferrou-se.

Por um momento fiquei sem palavras, mas depois disparei minha melhor cara de indignada e disse:

- Colin, você acha que eu teria qualquer coisa com o Malfoy que não fosse uma vontade mutua de matar um ao outro?

- Não, só que vocês não pareciam o tipo que se matariam a qualquer momento naquele sussurro.

- Oras, Colin, assim você até me ofende!

- Desculpa, não era a intenção. Vamos esquecer isso, ok?

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony caminhavam por Hogsmade, Hermione queria ir comprar penas, Ginny queria ir a um lugar onde pudesse ficar a sós com Harry, mas Harry e Rony só queriam ir até o Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. 

- Ok, então vocês vão indo ao Três Vassouras enquanto eu vou comprar minhas penas, seus egoístas, vejo vocês lá em uma hora.

- Você vai demorar uma hora comprando penas? – Rony perguntou.

- Não duvide da Hermione e seus estudos Rony. – Harry falou e se despediu da amiga.

* * *

- Ok, fala Blaise, o que ta acontecendo? 

- Ele vai pedir ela em casamento, – ele falou desanimado – hoje.

- Quem vai o que?

- McGuire. Ele vai pedir minha Loony em casamento. Hoje.

- E...?

- Eu a perdi Draco! – A única razão dele não estar derramado em lagrimas nesse momento era porque sua lagrimas já haviam secado. O sentimento de derrota tomava todo seu peito e o puxava para um abismo e ele só queria pular.

- Você quer que eu seja sincero, Blaise? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Você não pode perder algo que nunca teve.

O moreno sentiu-se no fim do mundo. Ele supunha que seu amigo o ajudaria, mas Draco nunca tinha amado, portanto não poderia ajudá-lo. Porem ele sabia que Draco não mentia. Ele não podia perder algo que nunca teve. E neste ponto concordava com o McGuire, se ele tivesse a Loony ele gostaria de deixá-la com um anel no dedo, uma coleira no pescoço e um letreiro bem grande na cabeça. Pertence a Blaise Zabini.

- Eu não sei se agüento isso. Não poder nem perdê-la. – nesse momento Draco viu a Granger se separando do Potter e do Weasley, era a oportunidade perfeita.

- Eu tenho umas coisas pra resolver, mas me espera no Três Vassouras, quando eu resolver essas coisas eu vou direto pra lá e nós damos um jeito de você esquecer essa Lunática. – ele não queria deixar Blaise só, mas tinha que fazer logo, ou seria muito tarde.

- Eu não quero esquecê-la, Draco, eu só quero estar ciente e conformado quando perdê-la.

- Que seja. Eu passo o dia com você e você vai poder falar disso, só me deixa resolver esse probleminha.

Draco saiu do beco em que estavam e foi em direção ao seu alvo, a Granger.

* * *

Entrei no Três Vassouras com Harry e meu irmão. Não era isso que eu tinha planejado para o passeio. Eu queria que caminhássemos pelo povoado juntos, almoçássemos no Madame Podyfoot (**N/A: É assim que escreve?**) e comprássemos doces. Mas tudo que nós tínhamos feito era passear com meu irmão e Hermione, olhar artigos de Quadribol e aparentemente almoçaríamos no Três Vassouras. Não parecia romântico. Não era romântico. Mas o Harry parecia não se incomodar com isso, sua "prioridade" agora estava em segundo plano. 

- Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor – ele pediu a Madame Rosmerta.

Umas hora se passou como um século. Meu irmão e Harry conversavam sobre Quadribol e eu ponderava se Harry não estava com a Weasley errada. Hermione ainda não tinha aparecido e eu começava a me preocupar.

- Harry, a Hermione está demorando, você não acha melhor ir procura-la?

- Não, ela está comprando penas, deixa ela. - e voltou-se novamente para Rony.

- Harry, eu estou preocupada. – ela tentou atrair a atenção dele novamente para ela.

- Ta ok, Ginny, eu vou procura-la. Volto já.

* * *

- Imperius!

* * *

Harry viu Hermione e gritou seu nome: 

- Hermione, Hermione espere!

Hermione seguiu seu caminho e virou num beco sem saída. Ele estava vazio. Harry seguia atrás dela e ele entrou no beco também. Hermione virou-se para ele e começou a falar com uma voz rouca:

- Sabe, Harry, a Ginny não é pra voce. Voce sabe, ela não compreende todas as grandes coisas que voce faz. As grandes coisas que nós temos que fazer.

- Hermione, do que voce ta falando? Voce sempre disse que eu e Ginny éramos perfeitos um pro outro.

- Eu estava mentindo! – ela alterou o tom de voz, mas depois voltou ao normal – eu acho que voce precisa de alguém que te entenda e que possa te acompanhar em todos os momentos da sua vida. E eu acho que esse alguém sou eu.

- Voce não ta bem, com certeza não ta bem. Voce bebeu alguma coisa Hermione?

- Não. Não bebi. Vamos Harry, eu posso te mostrar o quanto sou melhor que a Gina. É só voce deixar. – Ela estava se aproximando dele lentamente.

- Mione, eu amo a Ginny, voce sabe disso.

- A gente pode mudar isso, Harry.

E o beijou.

* * *

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – perguntou já insana. 

- Não dá pra ver? – um pequeno Corvinal que estava por perto comentou alto demais.

- Voce sente dores de cabeça, Weasley? – perguntou Emilia Bulstrode, da Sonserina – Descobriu o motivo. – Todos riram.

- Harry, eu... – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

- Aparentemente isso não tem nada a ver com voce, Weasley. – dessa vez era um Lufalufano do sétimo ano quem falava.

- Ginny, não é nada disso que voce está pensando. – Harry disse com as duas mãos em frente ao corpo como se temesse uma reação exagerada da ruiva.

- Poderia ter inventado algo menos Clichê, Potter. – Draco disse e Ginny saiu correndo.

- Terminou, Harry! – ela gritou de costas já longe

Hermione desmaiou

- Rony, é melhor irmos atrás do Harry, faz tempo que ele saiu e ainda não voltou.

- Vamos!

Ganhamos as ruas abarrotadas de alunos, olhamos através da vitrine de algumas lojas e entre algumas ruelas(**N/A: É esse o diminutivo de rua?**) de Hogsmade. Rony estava tentando ver dentro da Dedosmel quando eu o achei. Num pequeno beco sem saída. Beijando minha melhor amiga.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – a resposta era meio obvia, mas eu não queria acreditar.

- Não dá pra ver? – ouvi alguém dizer, mas não dei atenção.

- Voce sente dores de cabeça, Weasley? – eu olhei para Harry incrédula, ele tinha mesmo feito isso? – Descobriu o motivo. – Todos riram de mim.

- Harry, eu... – tentei dizer algo, mas não sabia o que dizer. O que se falava numa situação dessas? " Desculpe interromper, amor, mas voce é meu namorado, não pode ficar beijando outras garotas."

- Aparentemente isso não tem nada a ver com voce, Weasley. – não parecia mesmo ter nada a ver comigo. Eu era só a namorada dele.

- Ginny, não é nada disso que voce está pensando. – esplicacao era tudo que eu não precisava ouvir naquela hora. Eu não era burra. Já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

- Poderia ter inventado algo menos Clichê, Potter. – virei, não havia mais nada para fazer la. Fui em direção as carruagens. Queria voltar para o castelo e morrer.

- Terminou, Harry! – gritei.

* * *

Agora só precisava esperar acontecer. Passei por algumas lojas comprando algumas coisas para fazer uma pequena comemoração mais tarde, se tudo saísse como planejado, amanha a Weasley seria solteira e estaria a minha disposição. Na volta vi um aglomerado de pessoas num beco e pensei que talvez a Granger fosse mais rápida do que eu pensei. 

- Harry, eu... – ela paecia perdida e triste, mas era necessário.

- Aparentemente isso não tem nada a ver com voce, Weasley. – algo já tinha começado ali e eu percebi que tinha pego a confusão no meio. Uma pena. Eu tinha dado tudo para ver a cara desolada dela ao ver o tão amado namorado a traindo, tal qual ela tinha feito com ele.

- Ginny, não é nada disso que voce está pensando. – quando elaborei isso na minha cabeça pensei em tudo, menos que o Potter pudesse me ajudar desse jeito

- Poderia ter inventado algo menos Clichê, Potter. – falei. Foi o estopin, a gota d'agua. A Weasley virou e saiu correndo.

- Terminou, Harry! – ainda a ouvi gritar.

* * *

**N/A:**Boas noticias! Férias! Más noticias! Férias! Deixa eu explicar... Estando de férias eu tenho mais tempo, mas eu tenho bem mais coisas com que gastar esse tempo. Bem... Eu prometo que tentarei ser boazinha e escrever muito. Mas talvez seja impossivel. Pra quem nao viu eu escrevi uma nova fic. E ai voces dizem "Mais uma, Alinny? Voce nem terminou as outras!". É! Mais uma! Desculpa! Eu sei que to me sobrecarregando, mas elas surgem. Ploft! E quando eu vejo já foi! Agora são tres! Atentem tambem para a musica escrita ai embaixo. Eu sempre escrevo ouvindo musica e agora decidi colocar aí embaixo as coisinhas que eu to ouvindo quando escrevo essas maluquices da minha cabeca. Agora tenho uma noticia legal... Tenho o inicio do capitulo um de "Duas maneiras de ser igual". Eu queria postar tudo junto, mas percebi que podia demorar e acho que voces precisam de um presentinho de natal pra ler nessa epoca tao...tao...tao... pow! Tao cheia de primos, tios e aquelas pessoas que voce nem conhece e chegam pra voce gritando "ah quanto tempooooo! Como voce cresceu!" Nessas horas, pra mim, existem duas saidas. 1 - sair com minhas amigas lindas; 2 - ler. Como minhas amigas estao infurnadas em casa com o mesmo tipo de gente que tah na minha casa, tenho que ir na sagunda opcao. Beleza! Mudando de assunto... Gostei de ver que tem duas ou tres pessoas que leram minhas fics (deixaram reviews ou colocaram como favoritas) sao pessoas de quem eu sou fã. Fiquei lisonjeada mesmo. Os coments eu respondo no reply. E se eu estou dando um presente de natal pra voces eu merecia um em troca. Algo como uma review ( Querido Papai Noel, Nesse Natal eu quero reviews, muitas reviews, eu me comportei bem esse ano e mereco pelo menos umas cinco.). Mas, (autora com lagrimas nos olhos) se voces nao quiserem deixar reviews ( boca treme), tudo bem (cai no choro). Review enorme, eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu adoro fazer isso, eu me sinto quase falando com voces. Respondam-me.

PERGUNTA: Qual a pior mentira? Nao vale traicao porque essa já foi. Contem mais. Abram seus coracoes comigo e me digam que mentira voces nunca perdoariam. É pra coleção e pra botar aqui. Acho que já tenho uma pro proximo capitulo, mas ainda teremos muitos capitulos aqui entao precisaremos de mais delas. Ok? Obrigada.

Minhas fics(LEIAM): "´Vitoria" e "Duas maneiras de ser igual"

Musica do capitulo: I write sins not tragedies do Panic at the disco, Sexy Love do Ne-yo(partes Blaise)


	6. Amigas

Caminhei a passos largos em direção ao castelo. Nada nunca tinha doido tanto quanto aquilo. Agora eu realmente sabia o quanto doía uma traição. Não que eu achasse justo agora o que o Harry tinha me feito. Ainda era uma traição. Mas eu também já o tinha traído uma vez. Mesmo que eu pensasse nisso, não diminuía minha dor. Ver o Harry me traindo, com a minha melhor amiga, tinha sido a mais forte prova de que ele nunca me amou. Comecei a chorar ao constatar esse fato. Alcancei o castelo e fui para o dormitório da Grifinória sem planos de sair de lá tão cedo. Entrei no quarto e deitei na cama, na mesinha tinha uma foto do Harry e eu abraçados e vê-la doeu, mas eu tentei ser forte e apenas abaixei o porta-retratos para não ver mais sua imagem. Dianna entrou no quarto e olhou para mim.

-Você quer alguma coisa? Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você, Ginny?

-Não, obrigada. – respondi entre um soluço e outro.

Quando Dianna saiu pensei que todos já deveriam saber do que o Harry tinha feito.Todos já deviam saber da traição. Seria muito difícil encarar as pessoas depois disso. Eu queria sumir.

* * *

Sai de perto bem rápido para não levantar suspeitas. Fui para o Três Vassouras encontrar o Blaise. Quando cheguei lá não o vi, mas Pansy me disse que ele tinha ido para o Cabeça de Javali. Comecei a pensar que ele devia ta muito mal e fui atrás dele. Encontrei-o sentado numa mesa escondida do bar. Quando cheguei mais perto notei que havia uma garrafa de Wisky de Fogo em cima da mesa. E ela já estava pela metade. Sentei-me com ele e o olhei. Ele parecia deplorável. E bêbado. Pedi um copo pra mim. De qualquer forma, se eu não podia fazer nada, iria beber com ele. E eu também estava comemorando.

-E então? Já podemos conversar?

-Podemos. Sobre o que você quer falar? Sobre como eu sou um fracassado, como eu perdi a mulher mais linda do mundo ou sobre como eu vou encher a cara até não poder mais me levantar daqui?

-Sobre o que você quiser.

-Ta, então vamos falar de como eu sou um idiota – ele subiu o tom de voz evidentemente bêbado – um panaca, um imbecil. Que vai perder a garota mais linda do mundo pra um cara que não sabe nem beijar direito.

-Se é esse o assunto que você quer, tudo bem, vamos falar dele.

-Você não ta nem aí não é, Draco? Naquele lugar ninguém tem amigos mesmo! É cada um por si e Merlin contra todos, não é? Tudo bem se você for embora, então. Eu não preciso de você para beber! Eu posso beber e pensar na Minha Loony sozinho!

-Pode. Mas eu acho que vou ficar por aqui esperando você se tocar das besteiras que ta dizendo. Afinal eu sou seu amigo.

Blaise sentou e começou a chorar. Nem parecia que estivera gritando desesperado, minutos antes.

-É que eu não sei o que fazer, Draco. Ela agora é toda dele e eu não tenho vontade de lutar por ela porque eu sei que não posso fazê-la tão feliz quanto ele e ao mesmo tempo em que eu a quero comigo eu quero que ela seja feliz, mesmo longe de mim. Isso me machuca, sabe? Dilacerar meu próprio coração.

-Não sei. Mas posso imaginar. Só acho que beber não seria a solução. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra beber. Se você quiser, eu sento aqui e bebo com você e se você cair eu caio junto com você. Mas não acho que amanha de manhã quando você acordar isso vá melhorar alguma coisa. A Di-lua ainda vai ta noiva. Você bebendo ou não.

-Eu sei. Eu sei disso tudo – ele abriu os braços como se estivesse englobando tudo que eu tinha dito, seus olhos já estavam vermelhos de chorar. – Mas eu não sei o que fazer.

-Me diz, o que você quer fazer? Terminar esse noivado?

-Nããããããão – ele abriu bem a boca para dizer o "não" como se fosse algo muito difícil e negava com a cabeça para enfatizar. – Ela esta feliz com ele, e eu só quero que ela seja feliz.

-Então, o que?

-Eu quero esquecê-la. Mesmo que eu tenha que arrancá-la do meu coração, com coração e tudo. Ela tem que sair!

-Não, ela não tem. – ele me olhou como se tivesse nascido, mas duas cabeças no meu pescoço – Ela não tem, cara. Ela não precisa sair. É só outra entrar. Ou outras.

* * *

- Aquela, Blaise!

-Uuuuuuh!

Risadas.

-A minha é a loira. Loira como a minha Loony.

-Qual das loiras?

-Todas elas!

-A minha é a ruiva.

-Que ruiva? Não to vendo ruiva.

-A minha ruiva.

* * *

Acordei e vi que a maioria das meninas no dormitório já tinha saído. Melissa estava sentada na cama calçando os sapatos e o chuveiro havia acabado de ser desligado.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Melissa tinha cabelos loiros e grandes, mas ela era muito pequena e magrinha. Ela usava óculos e, na maioria das vezes, era muito delicada.

-Não.

Dianna saiu do banheiro e me olhou. Depois olhou para Melissa e eu pude imaginar o que ela disse com os olhos, pois Dianna não disse nada. Dianna tinha cabelos castanhos e com corte em V não muito grandes, mas muito lisos. Ela tinha o rosto redondo e rosado e era muito bonita e simpática, mas uma de suas características mais gritantes era sua "indelicadeza". Muitas vezes ela dizia coisas inoportunas, mesmo sem perceber.

Entrei no banheiro e me choquei com minha cara. Ela estava completamente inchada e vermelha. Ignorei isso e tomei meu banho bem quente. Eu imaginava que lá embaixo todos já saberiam do fim do namoro e eu não queria descer. Sai do chuveiro e vesti meu uniforme. Quando voltei para o quarto procurando minhas meias Dianna ainda se maquiava e Melissa falava sobre o imperialismo da beleza no nosso mundo fútil. Dianna me viu sair pelo espelho e perguntou com toda a sua delicadeza:

-E então, qual a maquiagem que vamos colocar em você hoje pra fazer o Potter se arrepender de ter nascido, bonitona?

-Nenhuma, Dianna. Na realidade, se eu pudesse ficar aqui no quarto o dia todo hoje eu ficaria.

Ao mencionar faltar às aulas, Melissa começou seu interminável discurso sobre como as pessoas priorizam o coração á razão no nosso mundo fútil e como isso era prejudicial para a "desfutilizaçao" do mundo fútil. Para a Melissa tudo o que não tivesse a ver com estudos e as outras coisas seriíssimas que ela fazia era futilidade. E para a Dianna, a Melissa não falava coisa com coisa.

Melissa ficou bem mais aliviada quando, depois que a veia na testa dela começou a parecer que ia estourar, eu disse que compareceria a todas as aulas, mas Dianna só me deixou em paz quando eu passei rímel e batom, pelo menos.

* * *

Acordei com enxaqueca. Isso era obvio, visto a quantidade de bebida que eu e Blaise tínhamos consumido no dia anterior. Depois de encher a cara, nós tínhamos saído com algumas garotas e eu podia jurar que Blaise estaria num ponto que dificilmente ele seria acordado por menos de um terremoto. Mas me enganei. Quando me levantei percebi Draco sentado na cama olhando pro teto.

-Não passou. – ele disse assim que me viu de pé.

-E não vai passar tão cedo. Você já tomou a poção?

-Não to falando da enxaqueca. To falando da dor.

-Então, você continua tentando até passar. Nem que você precise dormir com todas as loiras do planeta até isso acontecer.

Entrei no banheiro e procurei por lá uma poção que costumávamos tomar depois de bebedeiras. Ela era verde e viscosa e não era nada gostosa, mas era melhor do que o gosto de guarda-chuva na minha boca. Entrei no chuveiro e enquanto tomava banho vi as marcas de unhas no meu abdômen. Normalmente eu ficaria irritado. Eu gostava muito do meu abdômen. Mas eu não me importei. Eu estava comemorando.

Sai do banho e vesti meu uniforme. Fiz a barba cuidadosamente, eu queria ser visto bem. Já me sentia melhor. Quando sai do banheiro encontrei Blaise na mesma posição de antes, ainda fitando o teto.

-Vai tomar um banho e vamos procurar outra loira pra você. Mais gostosa e mais animada que a de ontem.

Ele levantou e foi tomar banho. Ao contrario de mim, Blaise não se importou em fazer a barba, ou pentear o cabelo. Ele saiu do banheiro vestido, mas via-se que ele nem ao menos tinha se importado em se enxugar.

-Você não vai arrumar nem uma menina magricela desse jeito, imagina uma loira gostosa.

Foi quando eu vi raiva nos olhos do Blaise. O que eu via era como se eu pudesse enfiar uma faca no peito dele agora e ele não fosse sentir nada.

-Vamos ver.

E saímos.

* * *

Quando eu passei pelo salão comunal senti que todos falavam de mim. Era bom ter minhas amigas perto. Não sei o que faria se tivesse que passar por lá sem elas. Dirigi-me direto para o Salão principal. Ainda não tinha encontrado com Harry e não sabia exatamente o que faria quando encontrasse. Eu não queria saber de nada que viesse dele, ou da Hermione. Eu acho que estava em um estado em que eu já não me importava com muita coisa. Não estava enfurecida, de fato, porque o Harry havia me traído. Eu mesma o havia traído. O que me enfurecia era ele não ter tido a decência de esconder, como eu tinha feito. E agora eu ter que viver ouvindo sobre como eram grandes e lustrosos o enorme par de chifres que estavam na minha cabeça. Sem poder dizer o quanto era maior e mais brilhoso os chifres que estavam na cabeça do Harry, já que, se não fosse pelo meu ataque de amor no meio do beijo, Merlim sabe o que teria acontecido numa sala escura à meia noite entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

Ao pensar isso meus olhos se dirigiram maldosamente para a mesa da Sonserina, mesmo sem querer eu lembrei do gosto que o beijo do Malfoy tinha.

_Nem tiveram tempo de pensar muito e, quando viram, já estavam se beijando no meio do corredor vazio, totalmente sem noção do que faziam. Ele beijava de forma brusca como se precisasse disso para continuar a viver, ela parecia respirar novamente depois de horas embaixo d'água. Não queriam se soltar, não iam se soltar. Ele encostou-a na parede e a levantou um pouco para que ficasse na altura dele, ela passou os __bra__ços ao redor do pescoço dele para se assegurar que não ia cair. Ela estava sentindo dor __nas__ costas e na cabeça por estar encostada com tanta forca na parede, mas não se importava. Tudo que importava eram as mãos dele na cintura dela._

Mexeu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Mesmo que o Harry também o tivesse feito, traição era uma coisa muito feia e ela não devia se orgulhar de fazer algo do gênero com o homem que amava.

Não comeu nada no café. Levantou-se quando as amigas terminaram de comer ainda com a cabeça onde não devia. Melissa começou a falar sobre não comer depois do fim de relacionamentos e como essa atitude era fútil, mas eu não dei atenção. Dianna também parecia pouco interessada no caso e na primeira oportunidade mudou o assunto para um gato do sétimo ano que andava rondando-a, mas ela não sabia se investia ainda. Depois das aulas fomos para a biblioteca onde Melissa começou a estudar Transfigurações avançadas num livro enorme e Dianna começou a dar em cima de um garoto de cabelos castanhos e cara danada na mesa vizinha. Eu encostei minha cabeça no livro de poções avançadas que a Melissa ia ler quando terminasse o de Transfigurações. Eu tinha passado o dia pensando no que tinha acontecido. Alheia a tudo e a todos. Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na biblioteca, Dianna esqueceu o garoto e virou-se para mim, veja bem, eu não me importava se ela tivesse continuado interessada no lindo moreno da mesa vizinha.

-Ok, não precisa se conter antes de pular no pescoço dele. Eu posso perfeitamente fingir que não vi nada.

-Eu não vou pular no pescoço dele, Dianna.

-Atitude sabia, Ginny, não escute as coisas que a Dianna diz, ela não tem nada alem de excremento de trasgo na cabeça.

-Por que não Ginny? – Dianna disse depois de estirar língua para Melissa.

-Porque eu não posso.

-Ah! Você não vai me dizer que não consegue dar umas boas bofetadas na cara dele depois que ele fez o que fez porque eu não vou acreditar.

-É, Ginny, que você não quer nem eu acredito, embora eu deva enfatizar que...

Melissa não pode continuar porque foi interrompida por Dianna.

-Vamos, o que aconteceu?

-Nada – respondi alarmada, mas tentando disfarçar ao máximo.

-Aconteceu sim! Se não tivesse acontecido o fogo Weasley já teria atacado e você já teria voado no pescoço da sangue-ruim.

Melissa fez uma careta. Ela também era filha de pai e mãe trouxas e detestava o termo, mas quando ela foi reclamar eu falei primeiro.

-Vocês vão me prometer que isso em hipótese nenhuma sairá daqui.

-Prometido! – disse Dianna ansiosa para saber.

-Eu não acredito que realmente aconteceu alguma coisa, Merlim, Gina, você ficou maluca! Acho que esse problema da Dianna pode ser contagioso e que...

-Promete logo, Melissa! – disse Dianna enfurecida.

-Ta, eu prometo, mas vamos para aquela mesa mais distante, porque aqui fica muito fácil de todo mundo ouvir.

Levantamos e mudamos de mesa.

* * *

Saímos do salão comunal. Passando pelo corredor nós ouvimos algo como "Que gato!" E Blaise agarrou com brusquidão uma loira que estava num grupo de garotas próximo. Ela deu um gritinho, mas quando viu quem era alargou bem o sorriso. Chegamos à mesa da Sonserina e me sentei de frente para o Blaise. A loira se sentou no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo do meu amigo e começou a beijá-lo. Algumas garotas na mesa pararam de comer para olhar a cena. Uma morena acabou por derramar distraidamente o suco em suas vestes. Os beijos da loira estavam ficando bem quentes ali na mesa e alguns dos rapazes começaram a olhar também, soltando risinhos maldosos. Três alunas do segundo ano correram chorando e dois menininhos pareciam muito interessados em descobrir como se fazia àquilo com uma loira daquelas.

Soltei um muxoxo e gritei:

-São só uns beijos! Nunca viram não!

Pansy olhou pra mim chocada:

-O que deu nele?

-Coisa de homens, Pansy!

-Oh! Então eu sugiro que você acabe com isso logo, antes que eles se engulam aqui.

Emilia chegou correndo afoita e sentou do lado direito de Pansy.

-Você precisa da uma olhada no Blaise, Pansy. Ele ta totalmente sexy hoje.

Pansy apontou para Blaise e Emilia abriu consideravelmente a boca.

-Nossa!

Comi pouco. Acho que todos na mesa da Sonserina comeram pouco devido às cenas do Blaise, que duraram todo o café. No almoço, a loira tinha voltado a nossa mesa e eu preferi não almoçar. Andei até a biblioteca, pensando em adiantar algumas tarefas, mas Grabbe e Goyle apareceram por lá. Não tinham feito o trabalho de Transfiguração e queriam copiar o meu. Entreguei enquanto buscava o livro de Feitiços. Quando voltei ouvi-os falando da mais nova historia do momento: o fim do casal testa-rachada.

-Parece que ela não comeu nada ainda. E só fica colada com as amiguinhas. Dizem que ela ta querendo virar lésbica.

-Pois uma lufa lufa tava dizendo que ela ia ser freira.

-Então o namoro terminou mesmo? – perguntei satisfeito por ter sido eu a fazer isso acontecer.

-Parece que sim. E parece que ela ta com uma dor de cotovelo daquelas.

-Nunca imaginei que o Santo Potter não fosse tão santo assim.

-Ele é homem.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

No índice daquele livro não tinha o que eu procurava. Levantei e fui de novo à prateleira buscar mais um livro.

Foi quando ouvi meu nome.

* * *

-Então, o que foi que aconteceu que você não pode contar?

-Eu... Beijei o Malfoy.

-Como??? – perguntou Melissa com os olhos maiores do que normalmente.

-Ele é bem gostoso, na verdade, e com aquele corpo e aquela boca... – Dianna começou a falar e eu e Dianna olhamos pra ela como se tivéssemos visto um basilisco dançando balé para uma platéia de aranhas.

-Você ouviu direito o que eu disse Dianna? – perguntei ainda assustada.

-Que você beijou o Malfoy. E daí?

-Enfermaria! – Melissa disse de repente – Ela tomou alguma coisa ruim. É melhor irmos logo antes que ela comesse a achar os cabelos do professor Snape um charme.

-Eca! – dissemos eu e Dianna juntas.

-Eu só to dizendo, Gina, que, bem, não é nenhum pecado dar uns amassos no Malfoy, eu mesmo já dei alguns, claro, tem a agravante de que você é uma Weasley, uma Weasley comprometida, mas, fora isso, ele é perfeitamente pegavel.

Nós ouvimos um barulho, mas ignoramos.

-Pegavel!!! Eu não acredito que eu acabei de ouvir alguém dizer que o loiro albino era pegavel. – disse Melissa indignada

-Fala, Ginny, você gostou?

-Dos beijos?

-DoS beijoS? Como assim DoS beijoS? Não foi só um? – Dianna perguntou enfatizando o "S"

-Na verdade teria sido até mais se eu não tivesse parado.

Dianna soltou um gritinho animado e disse:

-Conta tudo, amiga! Me diz como "o menino que sobreviveu" ganhou aquele lindo par de chifres que ta na cabeça dele.

* * *

-Como???

Cheguei mais perto da estante de livros para ouvir melhor.

-Ele é bem gostoso, na verdade, e com aquele corpo e aquela boca...

-Você ouviu direito o que eu disse Dianna?

Era a voz da Weasley. Aparentemente ela estava falando de mim para as amigas. Isso seria, no mínimo, interessante.

-Que você beijou o Malfoy. E daí?

-Enfermaria! Ela tomou alguma coisa ruim. É melhor irmos logo antes que ela comesse a achar os cabelos do professor Snape um charme.

"Eca!" Pensei.

-Eca! – Virginia e a amiga verbalizaram meu pensamento.

Olhei por entre os livros e vi que uma das meninas era uma morena com a qual eu tinha me agarrado há um tempo e uma loira metida à sabida com a qual eu gostava de esbarrar.

-Eu só to dizendo, Gina, que, bem, não é nenhum pecado dar uns amassos no Malfoy, eu mesmo já dei alguns, claro, tem a agravante de que você é uma Weasley, uma Weasley comprometida, mas, fora isso, ele é perfeitamente pegavel.

Deixei cair o livro. Pegavel!!! Ela tinha ido as alturas com cada beijo meu! Eu não era pegavel. Eu era perfeito!

-Pegavel!!! Eu não acredito que eu acabei de ouvir alguém dizer que o loiro albino era pegavel.

"Eu também não" pensei insurgente

-Fala, Ginny, você gostou?

Parei serio. Eu queria ouvir mesmo a ruiva dizendo que gostou de me beijar. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer que queria mais. Eu queria dar mais.

-Dos beijos?

-DoS beijoS? Como assim DoS beijoS? Não foi só um?

Ponderei se seria mesmo possível que aquela morena achasse que tinha sido mesmo só um. É claro que não. Se ela não tivesse parado pra pensar, eu garanto que teria passado de beijos.

-Na verdade teria sido até mais se eu não tivesse parado.

A garota soltou um gritinho animado, próprio de garotas quando fofocam e disse:

-Conta tudo, amiga! Me diz como "o menino que sobreviveu" ganhou aquele lindo par de chifres que ta na cabeça dele.

Essa eu não perderia.

* * *

_- O que você quer de mim?__  
__- Você._

**-Ainda não ta na hora.  
-De quê?  
-De parar.  
Ele abriu uma porta que estava ao lado dela, entrou, trancou e voltou pra boca dela, com tanta ou mais intensidade que antes.**

_-Isso'tá errado.  
-Muito.  
Voltou a beijá-la_

**-Aqui. Meia noite em ponto. Não é uma pergunta.**

_-Eu não vou, está decidido, eu não vou._

**-Eu não vou, não tem motivo, eu não vou.**

_Ele queria deixar marcas e ele sabia deixar marcas._

**-Calma, ruiva! ****  
****-Você me chamou aqui pra ter calma?**

_-O que há com você, Ginny?_

_-Nada._

**Ele se aproximou e falou em seu ouvido:**

**- Gemer? Sussurrar loucuras? Querer mais?

* * *

**

-Uau! Isso sim que é amasso! Com direito a sala vazia e tudo mais. Amei!

-Você ta louca, Dianna? Gina, você tem pelo menos uma noção mínima de quantas regras vocês quebraram?

-Eu não queria, Melissa! – resmunguei triste.

-Bom, então imagina se você quisesse!

-Ow! Melissa, Eu vou pro inferno trouxa não vou? Depois dessa eu vou não vou?

-Certeza que vai, minha linda!

-Ow! Que péssimo! Lá é quente né?

-É sim, muito quente.

-Ow, Ginny, pense pelo lado bom. O Malfoy também é quente e você gostou.

* * *

Conversa de mulher! Você quer arrancar um segredo de alguém, pergunte à mulher mais próxima desse alguém. Elas falam demais. Foi ouvindo a ruiva contar tudo àquilo às amigas que eu tive uma idéia. Minha segunda idéia. Um modo de saber tudo sobre a ruiva. Saí da biblioteca depois que a morena amiga da Weasley disse "-Ow, Ginny, pense pelo lado bom. O Malfoy também é quente e você gostou", eu senti uma vontade crescente de rir e tive de me afastar para que elas não ouvissem. A Weasley deve ter ficado toda vermelha depois dessa.

* * *

Estava sem fôlego. Mas não importava. Nada importava. Beijei a loira encostada na parede com mais força. Vi o anel na mão da minha Loony por dentro dos meus olhos. Coloquei meu corpo com mais força contra o dela. Nada podia me machucar, nada podia me ferir mais do que aquela dor já estava fazendo. Ouvi "-Você acha que ela vai aceitar?" Nítido dentro de meus ouvidos e uma voz de dentro da minha cabeça gritou "Ela não é sua".Levantei a saia da loira irado. "Ela não é sua... E nunca será".

Ela gritou. Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Não me importei em descobrir. Calei a boca dela com um beijo e não a soltei. Eu estava sendo perseguido pela minha própria mente. Eu não podia fugir e eu terminaria louco. Mas eu enlouqueceria tantas mulheres quanto possível até que minha sanidade se esgotasse de vez.

* * *

-Pansy!

* * *

**N/A: **Vamos lá pessoinhas do mau coração. Antes de tudo, eu estou num momento muito lindo (ainda) e eu quero dizer que eu adoro todos vocês. Gente, esse capitulo foi uma coisa. Eu tinha escrito duas paginas e ia botar a segunda mentira aqui. Mas hoje bateu uma onda de inspiração e as outras oito paginas saíram fáceis. Num dia só. Eu ia escrever mais, mas eu preferi manter o mistério e deixar minha (ou do Draco) maldade para o próximo capitulo.

Agora, por partes. Olha esse método do Draco de esquecer o amor! Indignante! Eu odeio bebida alcoólica por isso acho que essa é a pior saída. O fim do poço. E Blaise ta por lá né. Adoraria atender os pedidos de vocês. Fazer ele parar de sofrer, mas ainda não vai ser agora (nem nessa fic, eu acho). Agora coloquemos uma coisa, Blaise TOTALMENTE sexy e TOTALMENTE insano daquele jeito não é todo dia. To quase mudando a cor do meu adorável cabelinho pra loiro agora. Hummm... Dianna e Melissa! O que vocês acharam delas? Elas vão dar uma força pra Ginny (enquanto o Draco não destruir isso também). As frases em negrito e itálico são de outros capítulos né, só lembrando. Ah! Amores da minha vida me digam nas reviews o que vocês acharam dessa ultima parte do Blaise. Se vocês tiverem achado muito pesado é só dizer que eu tiro. Vou adotar o seguinte método: se 50 das pessoas acharem muito forte eu tiro beleza. Ajudem aí nas reviews.

Agradecendo (esse é diferente): Patrícia, Franinha Malfoy e Dani Sly. Elas três citaram traição como pior mentira e eu esqueci de mandar esses beijinhos especiais no capitulo passado. (Se eu esqueci de alguém a hora é agora, mande uma review me esculhambando que eu deixo e depois coloco seus adoráveis nomezinhos aqui. Pode mandar, eu mereço!)

PERGUNTA: Vocês já sabem, essa já é de praxe. Pior mentira? Qual é? Acreditem! Eu preciso dessas mentiras. Sou obcecada pelas mentiras (e por voar também, se vocês souberem voar mandem uma review ensinando), sou louca por descobrir porque as pessoas mentem. Coisa de doido, eu sei!

Musica do capitulo: Wanna play do RBD(inicio), Meus telefonemas de Negra Li e TODO o CD Collision Course de Linkin Park e Jay-Z.

**NÃO**, não é impressão! A autora pirou mesmo, mas é porque é férias, então, não me mandem pro St. Mungus (ainda)


	7. GRIFINÓRIAXSONSERINA

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

-Uau! Isso é uma coisa que eu jamais pensei que ouviria: Draco Malfoy precisa de ajuda.

-Você vai me ajudar ou não? – Draco exaltou-se.

-Claro! Amigos são pra isso, né. O que voce quer que eu faça?

-Fique amiga da Weasley.

Pansy não respondeu. Aparentemente não tinha palavras para isso. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela se recuperasse do choque e pudesse responder alguma coisa.

-Como assim amiga da Weasley?

-Amiga! Amiga, Pansy! Daquele tipo que saem juntas, se abraçam e contam tudo uma pra outra!

-Draco, - ela começou calma, mas continuou num tom incrédulo – voce pirou?

-Não, não pirei, só preciso saber tudo que acontece com a Weasley, tudo que ela pensa, tudo que ela vai fazer.

-E pra que?

-Não vem ao caso agora. Você vai fazer isso por mim ou não, Pansy?

* * *

-Olha quem está ali! Se não é a pobre Weasley! Coitadinha! Levou um pé na bunda do testa-rachada – disse uma sonserina alta, loira e grande.

Virei-me para olhá-la. Já devia ser a milésima vez que eu ouvia alguém zombar do fim de seu namoro.

-Não levei pé na bunda nenhum, sua imbecil!

-Ah não! – a loira disse como se tivesse acabado de perceber – Levou uns chifres mesmo.

-Oras, sua loira idiota... – dizendo isso parti para cima da loira sem piedade, já estava cansada das pessoas rindo de mim e dizendo todo o tempo que eu tinha levado um chifre e que o Harry tinha me traído. Eu tinha visto! Não precisava de ninguém pra me contar!

O problema é que a loira tava com duas garotas e eu tava sozinha, então foi fácil pra elas me tirarem de cima da garota e me segurar.

-Soltem ela! – eu ouvi uma voz pouco familiar dizendo com um tom de ordem – Agora!

-E por que nós faríamos isso, Pansy querida? – a loira desviou a atenção do meu estomago, onde, eu tenho a impressão, ela planejava bater e virou-se para Pansy.

-Porque eu to mandando e porque vai ter muita gente com raiva na Sonserina se voce não obedecer.

A loira me olhou pra mim com raiva. Ela, com certeza, não esperava que aparecesse alguém para me salvar. Nem eu esperava por isso. Contrariada, ela me soltou. Não sem antes, claro, dar um forte murro no meu estomago. Caí no chão quando as duas outras meninas me soltaram e coloquei os dois braços ao redor da barriga. As três sonserinas se afastaram e seguiram na direção contraria a de Pansy.

-Você ta bem? – ela perguntou.

Gemi de dor e ela de aproximou de mim. Abaixou-se perto de onde eu estava e me ajudou a sentar e encostar na parede.

-Não é obvio que eu não to bem? Eu acabei de levar um murro no estomago.

-Oh! Você não quer ir à enfermaria?

-Não, obrigada.

-E voce pretende ficar aqui sozinha? Com essa dor?

-Eu não posso ficar com voce, não é? – eu disse com ironia na voz.

-Ué, por que não? – depois de dizer isso Pansy Parquinson sentou-se ao meu lado com as costas encostadas na parede e olhando pra mim.

-Porque voce é Pansy Parquinson, é sonserina e me odeia?

-Ah! Não se engane, nem todos participam dessa rivalidade ridícula.

-E voce quer dizer que Pansy Parquinson, você, não odeia todos os grifinórios do planeta?

-Acho que é isso que eu to dizendo.

-E voce vai me dizer que como amiga do Malfoy voce também não acha todos os Weasley completamente nojentos?

-Eu sou amiga do Draco, não o Draco.

-Oh! É tão estranho ouvir alguém falando dele assim: Draco.

-É porque voce não ta acostumada, mas eu chamo ele assim sempre. Pra mim é mais estranho quando as pessoas chamam ele de Malfoy.

-Acho que é porque um nome faz ele parecer humano.

-Oras! O Draco é completamente humano.

Eu ri. Não é como se eu achasse que ele era uma espécie de ser de outro planeta, mas humanos costumam ter coração e Draco Malfoy parece ter uma pedra no lugar do dele.

-Se voce diz... Mas é que vocês, sonserinos, parecem tão distante do nosso mundo real, sabe, sempre implicando e gerando o caos.

-O caos! Nossa! Essa foi pesada! Eu não me lembro de ter gerado o caos. A maioria dos sonserinos gosta sim de arrumar confusão com outras casas, mas é porque eles se sentem superiores, sabe?

-Vocês não são superiores.

-Eu sei.

Nós ficamos daquele jeito. Naquele silencio meio que... Se entendendo. Foi bizarro! Eu nunca pensei que algo daquilo pudesse acontecer. Eu e uma sonserina sentadas no chão, lado a lado, conversando.

-Escuta, eu vou estudar na biblioteca as duas amanhã, voce não quer ir estudar comigo? Soube que voce tem problemas com Poções e acho que posso te ajudar, não sou a melhor da sala, mas, pelo menos Poções, sempre deu pra tirar.

-Pode ser...

-Então ta fechado. Amanhã na biblioteca.

Ela levantou e me estendeu a mão. Eu ainda olhei desconfiada, mas acho que aqueles minutos juntas me fez ver uma garota diferente dentro da Pansy. Dei a mão para ela e ela me ajudou a levantar.

-Fechado. Amanha na biblioteca. - começamos a andar pelo corredor – To precisando mesmo de uma ajuda em Poções...

* * *

E rimos.

-Vou. Mesmo sem entender porque.

-O que voce quer que eu faça?

-Sei lá! Tenta estar por perto dela, então, quando ela precisar de voce, voce ataca. Daí voce e ela podem começar a conversar, voce tem tantas amigas, Pansy!

-Nenhuma delas é uma Weasley grifinória.

-Agora vai ser. Vire a melhor amiga dela. Eu quero que ela te conte todos os segredos dela. Depois voce me conta.

-Isso não ta certo, Draco. Mesmo que eu não goste da Weasley, isso não faz o que voce ta fazendo parecer mais certo.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada. Você está.

* * *

-Oi. – eu devo ter parecido meio infantil, mas eu tive medo que ela dissesse alguma coisa como "Quem te deu o direito de se aproximar de mim, Weasley imunda?".

-Olá, Weasley, senta aí. Então, tem o que pra hoje?

-Trinta centímetros de Poções, vinte de Transfigurações e quinze de Feitiços, mais o feitiço que eu tenho que praticar. E voce?

-Cinqüenta de Poções, vinte de Transfigurações e Historia da Magia e umas coisas de Adivinhação. Nada tão grave.

Eu ri. Era quase inacreditável como eu podia rir com ela.

-Nós podemos começar com essas seus centímetros de Poções. Sobre o que é?

* * *

-Ofereça ajuda com as matérias. Eu soube que ela é muito ruim em Poções.

-Como todos os Weasley's, né?

* * *

-Então, topa um passeio pelo jardim?

-Ai, Pansy, você me assustou.

-Desculpa. Você vai comigo? Tenho uma surpresa pra voce.

-Surpresa?! Nossa! Eu adoro surpresas!

-Eu sei. Vamos ou não?

-Vamos, claro!

Corremos pelo castelo até alcançar a parte de fora. Uma vez nos jardins, Pansy me conduziu até debaixo de uma arvore onde eu encontrei pãezinhos, suco, doce, sanduíches e varias frutas cuidadosamente colocadas sobre um tecido de quadradinhos vermelhos e brancos.

-Um piquenique! Pansy! Eu adorava fazer piqueniques quando era pequena!

-Eu sei! Por isso preparei esse pra voce.

* * *

-Descobre o que ela gosta pra poder agradar ela.

-Voce quer que eu agrade uma Weasley?

-Eu quero que voce vire a melhor amiga dela e a melhor amiga dela faz coisas que ela gosta.

-Até onde eu sei, ela só gosta do Potter.

-Cala a boca, Pansy.

* * *

-Voce não quer falar sobre isso?

-Sobre o Harry?

-É. Você disse que não ficou tão magoada quanto poderia ter ficado. Por que?

-Motivos meus.

-Voce não sentiu nada quando viu ele com a Granger?

-Senti. Senti, claro. Senti uma raiva, um ódio dentro de mim. Acho que deu até pra ouvir meu coração partindo. Eu tava muito apaixonada por ele, eu acho.

-Como assim acha? Ou voce ta ou voce não ta.

-Isso não vem mais ao caso não é? Agora já acabou.

-É. Agora voce está solteira e à procura.

-Solteira e à procura.

-Então vou te ajudar. Vamos! Descreva o homem perfeito.

-Ele é lindo, obvio, é carinhoso, atencioso, romântico...

-Romântico daquele tipo que manda rosas e bombons?

-E ursinhos de pelúcia! É inteligente também e tem que saber me fazer rir. E não quero outro herói, eles costumam ter pouco tempo para voce.

-Então você quer um vilão?

-Não, um vilão não. Mas eu quero um namorado que entenda que eu não vou quebrar se bater no chão.

* * *

-Ajude-a a superar o Potter e descubra todos os seus segredos.

* * *

-Se eu te contar uma coisa voce nem vai acreditar.

-Experimenta!

-É sobre seu amigo, o Malfoy.

-O que tem o Draco?

-Eu e ele... Eu e ele... Nós...Bem...Nós...

-Voce e ele é nós, acho que essa parte eu entendi.

-Nós acabamos por cometer alguns erros inaceitáveis.

-Que erros?

-Nós nos beijamos.

* * *

-ENTAO FOI POR ISSO NÃO FOI, DRACO?! VOCE E A WEASLEY ANDARAM SE PEGANDO! VOCE PERDEU A NOCAO! PERDEU A NOCAO COMPLETAMENTE! É A ÚNICA EXPLICACAO! VOCE É UM MALFOY, DRACO! VOCE NÃO PODE SAIR POR AÍ SE ATRACANDO COM TODAS E QUAISQUER ESPECIE DE SER HUMANO QUE USE SAIAS!

-Do que voce está falando, Pansy? – consegui perguntar depois de ouvir todos os gritos desesperados dela.

-DA WEASLEY! ELA ME CONTOU TUDO! ORAS! POR ISSO QUE AQUELA FILHOTE DE COELHO NÃO MATOU O POTTER! PORQUE O CHIFRE DELE ERA MAIOR QUE O DELA!

-Não grite, Pansy, vai acabar com minha reputação.

-SUA REPUTACAO?! SUA REPUTACAO?! VOCE SÓ SE IMPORTA COM SUA REPUTACAO?! DRACO, E NÓS?

-Que nós?

-NÓS! MERDA, DRACO!

-Shhh! – pedi silencio com o dedo indicador na frente da boca – Essas palavras não ficam bem numa boca tão linda quanto a sua. – levantei e me dirigi a ela, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura – Não fique pensando nessas besteiras certo, faz o que eu te peço, por favor.

* * *

-Olha, sobre voce e o Draco, vocês dois formam um casal incrível!

-Não, não formamos! Olha, foi só uma vez, tipo, nunca mais vai acontecer.

-E por que aconteceu da primeira vez?

-Porque... – suspirei – Não sei.

Houve um silencio e de repente uma voz gritou ao longe.

-Ginny! O que você ta fazendo de novo com essa garota? – Dianna falou o "essa garota" com o maior desprezo possível.

-Eu estou com-ver-sando com ela, Dianna. Ela é minha AMIGA.

-Ow! Não, Ginny, eu sou sua amiga, a Mel é sua amiga, a Milena é sua amiga. Essa aí é só uma vadia sonserina.

-Dianna, você não pode falar assim da minha amiga.

-Posso sim! E você também podia antes da lavagem cerebral que essa aí fez em você.

-Não houve lavagem nenhuma, Dianna. Ela me ajudou. Poxa! É tão difícil pra você entender isso?

-É, é sim! Ginny, você está confraternizando com àquelas cobras!

-Não to confraternizando com ninguém, Dianna.

-Você me decepcionou, Ginny. Decepcionou a mim, a toda a sua família e a toda a Grifinória.

* * *

-Você tem que dar um jeito de tirar àquela morena linguaruda do meu caminho, Draco. Isso se você ainda quer que eu continue amiga daquela Weasley. A morena abusada é um perigo pra gente.

-Eu sei o que posso fazer pra acabar com àquela amizade. Mas eu preciso saber se a Weasley confia suficiente em você pra confiar mais em você que nela.

-Não sei. Acho que se eu me fizer de vitima da moreninha, ela vai dar razão pra mim. Não sei.

-Ganhe a confiança dela. Faça-a acreditar que a Dianna esta procurando briga e você não quer. Depois eu te explico o meu plano.

-O que você vai fazer, Draco?

-Voce verá. Pansy, você vai jogar no sábado contra a Grifinória.

-Não posso eu sou só reserva de artilheira e eu jogo muito mal.

-Eu vou dar um jeito no Paul. Não importa se a gente perder. Você vai jogar!

* * *

-Voce vai jogar? Que máximo, Pansy!

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar de saber. Lá na Sonserina ninguém ta muito feliz não: o Paul joga bem melhor que eu. O Draco, que é capitão, que disse que quem jogava era eu e pronto.

-O que houve com o Mccói?

-Parece que algum fantasma o atacou e ele ficou com tanto medo que entrou em choque. Agora só fica naquela cama olhando pro nada. Os pais dele vieram aqui ontem e parece que vão levá-lo pro St. Mungus.

-Um fantasma?

-Dizem que o Dumbledore desconfia do Barão Sangrento. Mas o Barão diz que se tivesse sido ele o Paul não teria sobrevivido.

-Nossa! – fiquei sem palavras. Às vezes eu esquecia de onde Pansy era - Então, te vejo no jogo né?

-Claro! Mas lá, já viu ne, to contra você.

-To sabendo! A Grifinória não ia me perdoar se por ser minha amiga eu te desse uma folga. Por isso, amanha, vou marcar mais gols que você. – eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

-Só nos seus sonhos, Ginny! – Pansy falou também sorrindo.

* * *

_Os capitães apertam as mãos e a goles é lançada ao ar. Direto nas mãos de Virginia que passa como um raio por July e Yohana. È, meninas, se vocês quiserem ganhar vão ter que ser mais rápidas. Ela vai em direção aos aros, nem bala para essa menina. Mas talvez um balaço pare, porque ele ta indo na direção dela. Boa jogada, Weasley! Ela passa a goles para Dianna e desvia do balaço. Dianna para Gina. E a Grifinória marca! 10 a zero em menos de cinco minutos de jogo!_

_A July pega a goles, mas não por muito tempo. A ruiva voa bem, joga bem e a ruiva ta de novo com a goles. Essa ruiva é um perigo! Opa! Acho que o Lex percebeu isso e os dois parecem decididos a derrubar a ruiva da vassoura. Com tantos balaços em cima dela ela não pode voar. Mas a Dianna pode! E é com ela que ta a goles agora, voando direto para cima do Petter. Em outras circunstancias talvez ele até gostasse, mas eu acho que ele não quer essa morena por perto agora. Mas Pansy também parece decidida a manter a morena longe e alcança a morena. A sonserina ta tentando tirar nossa artilheira da vassoura, mas é bem fraca a substituta do Paul. Acho que a Sonserina deve ta sentindo muita falta dele agora. Mas Pansy foi pra ci..._

_Nossa! Que queda! Direto no chão e com força! E pelo visto o Potter quer parar o jogo. Pelo que parece o Malfoy ta concordando com isso. Os capitães descem do céu pra ver o que houve. Ela parece muito mal mesmo. O jogo está parado. A madame Pomfrey ta entrando no campo. Isso vai ser sério pra Dianna. A Pansy já foi levada pra ala hospitalar. O Malfoy e o Potter parecem conversar. Eles apertam as mãos e, senhoras e senhores, os times levantam vôo sem a Dianna. Aparentemente o Potter deu uma dura nela por derrubar a Pansy e a colocou pro chuveiro mais cedo. Os times estão de volta, Potter e Malfoy estão em busca do pomo e July vinga a queda da amiga e 10 a 10! Mas o Malfoy parece ter visto algo porque ele ta indo bem rápido passando por essas nuvens. Definitivamente ele viu algo. Mas como foi rápido esse Malfoy. Seja o que for que ele viu ta na mão dele e a Madame Hooch apita e o jogo terminou.

* * *

_

-Pansy? Como voce ta? – perguntei quando entrei na enfermaria.

-Parece que eu passei a noite numa cama cheia de pregos.

-Pelo que Madame Pomfrey disse você ta bem mais quebrada do que se tivesse dormido numa cama feita de pregos.

-Eu não sei como eu caí daquela vassoura. – Pansy choramingou – Vocês perderam o jogo por minha causa?

-Não, nós ganhamos o jogo.

-Vocês ganharam?

-Ganhamos. Eu peguei o pomo assim que voltei pro céu.

-Nossa! Vocês com seis e eles com sete? Engula isso, Potter!

-Você foi perfeita!

-Ta doendo! – ela choramingou mais.

-Vai passar.

-A Weasley veio me ver?

-Ainda não. Você acordou rápido, só eu tive permissão pra te ver porque sou capitão e já tenho que ir embora. Vim só ver como voce estava. Vamos comemorar a vitória lá nas masmorras.

-Ótimo, mande parabéns ao resto do time pra mim – ela disse enquanto eu me levantava e ia em direção à porta da enfermaria – e Draco, - eu virei pra ela parado na porta – voce é um grande apanhador.

* * *

-Dianna! Eu preciso falar com voce! – falei quando vi Dianna saindo do vestiário, eu tinha ficado esperando do lado de fora ate vê-la.

-Agora?

-Agora. É sobre o que voce fez no jogo.

-Ah! De novo? Olha, o Harry já falou comigo, ok? Ele já deu todas as broncas que tinha que dar.

-Voce tem que me ouvir, Dianna. O que voce fez, foi ridículo, foi desprezível. Eu não esperava isso de voce. – tentei mostrar o quanto estava decepcionada.

-O que? – ela parecia incrédula.

-Não foi certo.

-Eu não fiz nada. Olha, ela veio pra cima de mim, eu só revidei. Só que ela caiu. Eu não sei como. Ela caiu!

-Eu sei porque. Ela caiu porque voce foi com tudo pra cima dela.

-Ela veio com muito mais força em cima de mim!

Nesse ponto nós duas já estávamos gritando na porta do vestiário da Grifinória.

-Então porque ela caiu e voce não? Ela não caiu de propósito. A Pansy não faria isso.

-Então é assim? Antes eu era a sua amiga, mas agora, a Pansy é a Senhora Perfeição.

-Não é assim. Simplesmente é que voce passa o tempo todo tentando destruir a Pansy. Eu posso e quero ser amiga das duas.

-Não, não pode.

Ela fechou a cara e se virou sem falar mais nada. Saiu correndo para dentro do castelo.

* * *

-Ola! – falei assim que vi os olhos de Pansy se abrirem.

-Oi. – Pansy tinha a voz rouca e fraca e Madame Pomfrey havia me alertado sobre ela não poder falar muito.

-Voce lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu?

-Lembro que não é pra chegar perto de voce.

-Como?

-Não chegar perto da Ginny. É só isso que eu lembro.

-Droga! – murmurei mais pra mim mesmo que pra ela.

-O que, Ginny? – Pansy tinha me ouvido.

-Foi por minha causa que voce foi atacada. Desculpa.

-Não tem porque se desculpar. Não foi voce que fez isso. Aquilo é um jogo. Tenho certeza que ela não quis realmente fazer isso.

-Eu tenho certeza que quis sim. – Pansy estava sendo bem mais complacente que eu no caso da Dianna.

-Srta. Weasley, eu preciso que a srta se retire para que a srta Parkinson possa descansar. – Madame Pomfrey disse ao aparecer com uma poção roxa berrante.

-Sim, Madame Ponfrey. Descanse, Pansy. Amanhã venho te ver e vou tentar te arranjar alguns doces também.

-Obrigada, Ginny. Você é uma amiga incrível. Eu não quero que nada mude isso. – ela terminou apontando para mim e ela.

* * *

-Nossa! Quanta coisa! – falei ao entrar na enfermaria onde Pansy estava deitada.

Ao meu redor havia revistas e jornais e flores e varias roupas e coisas pequenas em vários tons de rosa que algumas de suas amigas deviam tê-la dado. Pansy estava sentada só lendo uma reportagem em uma revista feminina excessivamente rosa quando eu entrei.

-Ola, Draco. – ela abaixou a revista e pegou um pacotinho que eu não tinha visto ao seu lado – Quer?

-Não sabia que voce já tinha voltado a comer doces. Ate onde eu lembro voce vive em uma dieta rigorosa. – falei rindo.

-Foi a Weasley que fez. – ela empurrou o pacote para mais perto enquanto eu sentava na beirada de sua cama. – Ela disse que foi muito difícil afastar os elfos tempo suficiente da cozinha.

Peguei um biscoito que tinha uma estranha forma de carinha e pus na boca. Era doce, e eu não gostava de doces, mas era bom, era um doce muito bom.

-É bom. – constatei em voz alta olhando para Pansy.

-Eu notei. Ela disse que a mãe faz quando um dos irmãos está doente e também comentou que foi muito difícil conseguir a receita. São de chocolate.

-Eu odeio chocolate. – afirmei mesmo tendo consciência que Pansy já o sabia.

-Eu sei. Chocolate também faz muito mal pra minha dieta. Mas eles são realmente muito bons.

* * *

-Ginny, você não vai falar com a Dianna?

-Sobre...? – ergui os olhos do livro que lia na biblioteca.

-Sobre voce duas e essa briga sem sentido. – disse Melissa com seu ar de quem sabe de tudo.

-Não tem briga sem sentido. A Dianna não acha que seja possível que eu seja amiga dela e da Pansy ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo. Eu vou ser amiga só da Pansy então.

* * *

**N/A: **Senhoras e senhores, vocês não precisam dizer que esse capitulo ta uma droga. Acreditem: Eu sei. Atualmente eu me encontro mal humorada e cansada. Hoje eu passei boa parte do dia sem net, porque minha prima abusada tava usando minha net pra ouvir musica, então eu conectei bem tarde e cinco minutos depois tive que sair para jantar, então meu tio pegou a net. Ela é minha, mas eu sou a ultima na lista, entendem?

E hoje eu recebi uma detestável ligação. Eu e minha irmã estudamos no mesmo colégio só que em unidades diferentes. Minhas amadas férias terminam segunda, as dela só terminam na outra semana. Vejam bem: Mesmo colégio. Pois é, as férias acabaram. Deu ate pra adiantar essa fic nas férias ne? Três capítulos. Mas acabou! Não há o que fazer. A não ser lamentar o fim, a net e o capitulo ruim. Eu estou em crise de novo. Nas minhas crises em que eu fico cheia de problemas e começo a querer a achatar o mundo para que ele deixe que ser desse jeito tão redondo. Eu quero um mundo quadrado!

Fazer o que né?

A propósito, será que algum dos leitores tem habilidade em festas surpresas? Eu to precisando de ajuda com o ponto "convidados".

**Vocês querem salvar uma pessoa do suicídio?** Esses aí em cima não são nem metade dos meus problemas. Esse é um serio risco que eu corro. Mas vocês podem me ajudar! Reviews, amores, reviews, muitas reviews. A única coisa que me deixa mais feliz que ler as reviews de vocês é responder as reviews de vocês. É muita felicidade e é isso que eu to precisando. Sejam almas caridosas, sim?

PERGUNTA: Qual a pior mentira? Contem queridas contem.

Agradecimentos especiais para alguém. Eu procurei, mas não achei o nome da pessoa que me falou essa mentira. **DESCULPA! **Se foi você, por favor, review avisando que eu vou ter o maior prazer em retificar isso, no próximo capitulo. A mentira é uma amiga falsa.

Musicas do capitulo: My love and Sexy back (versão do programa da MTV, EMA ou VMA não lembro) do Justin Timberlake; Call me when you're sober do Evanescence; I write sins not tragedies do Panic at the disco (final quando eu já tinha recebido o telefonema, tava sem net e cheio de gente a casa e meus problemas tomando proporções catastróficas).

Adoro quem ler, amo quem comenta.


	8. Bônus Blaise

Loira. Loiras. Era só nisso que eu pensava ultimamente. Loira, como minha Loony. Mas nunca minha Loony. Nunca minha. Amar, sim, eu estou amando desesperadamente aquela mulher, me fez perceber o quanto à felicidade é ridícula. Ridícula perto do tamanho da dor de um amante. Eu que sempre me julguei feliz. Rodeado de frívolas mulheres, de falsos amigos, de uma vida ilusória que eu gostava de viver. Viver tentando lembrar o nome da mulher na minha cama naquele momento e não tentando esquecer o nome da mulher que nunca vai estar lá. Viver pensando no jogo da próxima semana e não no jogo perdido que é amá-la. Viver o presente e olhando pro futuro, nunca pensando que o futuro era uma morte iminente. Morrer pra mim antes era o fim da vida, o fim do que eu mais gostava de fazer, era algo distante, mas agora se resume a tudo que eu quero fazer, porque eu sinceramente não vejo outra solução pra essa dor que corrói meu peito dia e noite, me empurrando para um precipício do qual eu to louco pra pular.

* * *

Tortura: É olhar para a mulher que você ama e não beijá-la.

* * *

Eu não estava a passeio no lago, eu não estava lá para me divertir ou conversar com ninguém, eu simplesmente estava lá porque todos os outros lugares daquela maldita escola estavam lotados. Eu não fazia a barba há um tempo, eu não estava com vontade, atualmente eu apenas vestia o uniforme, sem me preocupar se o nó da gravata estava feito ou os botões da camisa fechados por baixo do suéter e meu cabelo não tinha tanta importância quanto antes. Sentei numa arvore sozinho, os sonserinos não gostavam muito dos jardins, portanto não corria risco de ser incomodado. Fechei os olhos, eu queria dormir, mas, toda hora que eu tentava, ela acabava me acordando, com suas formas em meus olhos e sua voz doce me chamando. Então eu decidi que não estava com tanta vontade assim de dormir e tenho tomado uma poção pra ficar acordado desde então. Olhei ao redor e lá estava ela, como me perseguindo, debochando de mim novamente, sozinha e sentada num banco branco rodeada por alguns livros. Eu quis me levantar e ir ate lá, beijá-la e dizer que a amava e pedi-la em casamento e levá-la pra longe de todas as pessoas que por ventura pudessem nos atrapalhar.

Levantei, me sentindo sufocado e com vontade de chorar. Voltei pro castelo. Lá estava cheio e frio, mas era melhor que ficar olhando minha Loony de tão longe. Jogar meu coração numa banheira de gelo era melhor do que ficar tão perto e tão longe dela.

* * *

Distancia: Uma coisa dolorosa o suficiente pra te matar.

* * *

Tudo vai mudar quando você se pegar amando. Quem já amou sabe disso. Mas são mudanças diferentes para quem não é correspondido. Quem é correspondido aprende a amar, aprende a sorrir, encara a vida com olhos de diamantes, dinheiro é pra ser gasto com quem se ama, casa vira lar, voar torna-se totalmente possível. Quem não é correspondido leva as mudanças cravadas no peito. Quem não é correspondido aprende a sofrer, carrega uma sombra nos olhos, descobre que chorar na frente dos outros é ensinar, dinheiro não vale nada e casa é esconderijo, cair é a única saída.

Homem não chora. Então eu estou abrindo mão agora do meu titulo de homem.

Sonserinos não tem sentimentos. Eu quero ir pra Grifinória.

Não importa pra alguém que ama abrir mão de tudo. Nada importa, de fato, pra quem sofre desse mal. Abro mão de todas as minhas convicções, de tudo em que acredito, de tudo que me faz bem por um sorriso, por um sorriso dela.

* * *

Mácula: Não ser capaz nem de fazer feliz a mulher que ama.

* * *

Abri os olhos. Tinha estado deitado por algumas horas. Com mais uma loira. Olhos azuis e vivos. Quente. Mas não quente o suficiente para derreter o gelo da minha alma. Já não dormia há quase uma semana e me perguntava como devia estar minha aparecia. Eu não podia dizer com certeza, visto que eu não me olhava no espelho desde muito antes de parar de dormir, mas eu provavelmente estava com olheiras e minha barba devia ter machucado a... A... A loira na minha cama. Eu devia tê-la machucado. Olhei para ela que dormia no travesseiro ao meu lado. Minhas mãos estavam marcadas em seus braços e em seu rosto. Eu não me lembrava de como tinha feito isso, mas tinha sido eu. Todas as loiras que tinham dormido comigo essa semana tinham acordado dessa forma.

Levantei. Procurei por minha roupa e vesti. Sai do lugar onde nos encontrávamos e fui em direção ao Salão Principal para o café, dispensando o banho.

Ao passar pela mesa da Lufa lufa vi uma adorável loira piscar pra mim. Era com ela que passaria essa noite.

Sentei e vi Draco me olhar com cara de nojo.

-Cara, você está péssimo!

-Ela gosta. – respondi no meu mais novo habitual mau humor apontando para a loira lufalufana.

* * *

Vontade: Irrealizável.

* * *

Ninguém nasce mal. Ninguém nasce perverso. Ninguém nasce querendo fazer outra pessoa sofrer. O ser humano tem necessidade de companhia. O problema é que, às vezes, duas pessoas querem a mesma companhia. E na nossa sociedade isso não é realizável. E isso causa conflitos. Mas isso acontece quando o amor por parte de uma das partes desejantes não é real, porque se fosse real essa parte estaria totalmente disposta a ceder o amor da parte desejada à outra parte para que aquela fosse feliz. São coisas do amor. Inexplicável, totalmente inexplicável pra quem está de fora. Mas pra quem ama é compreensível. É só uma troca: um pedaço do seu coração pela felicidade da pessoa amada. Nada de mais.

* * *

Carinho: Nem tudo que você quer você pode conseguir.

* * *

Estava escuro. Eu não via, por isso, as curvas definidas da pessoa que eu beijava. A única coisa que eu sabia sobre ela era a cor de seus cabelos: loiros. Beijei-a com mais força, lembrei-me vagamente de quando havia um rastro de delicadeza em mim, mas recordei-me com perfeição do momento em que tinha perdido toda essa sutileza. O momento em que realizei que minha Loony nunca provaria desse amor. Comecei a sentir gosto de sangue na boca. Do meu sangue, do sangue dela, misturados e gritando uma dor. Eu não tive a mínima vontade de dar ouvidos a essa dor. A loira começou a se queixar de alguma coisa, mas eu não dei espaço para ela continuar e puxei sua camisa.

-Sr. Blaise Zabini.

Me separei da garota em instantes e virei para a professora que me chamava.

-Oi. – falei monotonamente.

-Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

-Acho que sim.

-Detenção os dois! – a professora bradou – E vão para seus dormitórios imediatamente.

Agarrei a loira lufalufana e comecei a beijá-la andando com ela em direção aos dormitórios da Sonserina.

-Cada um pro seu dormitório! – berrou Minerva indignada.

* * *

Destino: O imbecil responsável pela distancia ente você e ela.

* * *

Me peguei outra vez pensando nela. Não estava dando certo. A idéia do Draco estava furando. Teoricamente era perfeita, eu ficaria tão ocupado agarrando todas essas mulheres que não teria tempo de pensar _nela. _Mas na prática, tudo era mais complicado, pois, na prática, não importa com quem eu estou ou o que estou fazendo, eu estou sempre pensando nela. É desonesto com as lindas loiras com quem eu estava tentando esquecê-la, mas isso não é algo em que eu possa intervir. Então porque não deixar do jeito que está e fingir que ta tudo bem, afinal elas estão com um dos morenos mais lindos desse lugar. Um moreno rico, lindo e apaixonado. Existe apenas o mero detalhe de que ele não está apaixonado por elas, mas isso é só um detalhe. Acho que daqui a um tempo não vai mais haver loira pra tolerar esse detalhe, elas devem ficar assustadas com minha brutalidade, mas elas têm que entender que não é fácil pra mim, sem meu coração bater, amar alguém, porque meu coração só bate por _ela_. Daí, quando eu penso nisso, tudo fica mais escuro em mim e eu quero e tento fugir dessa escuridão, mas é impossível porque ela está dentro de mim, me destruindo de dentro pra fora.

* * *

Sorriso: Verdadeiro ou falso, o necessário pra te deixarem em paz.

* * *

Eu nunca acreditei em adivinhação e eu ate teria parado de fazer a matéria se eu soubesse o que queria da vida. Mas como não o sabia tive que continuar em todas as matérias, até que me decidisse, embora eu acredite que nenhuma profissão que eu escolher vai necessitar de formação em adivinhação. Ainda assim eu estava assistindo todas aquelas aulas incansavelmente. Claro que depois que esse sentimento se instalou em mim ficou mais difícil prestar atenção em alguma coisa e realizar todas as minhas tarefas. Mas eu continuava firme e forte indo assiduamente a todas as minhas aulas. Meu corpo estava sempre lá.

-Oh, meu queriiido, - falou a professora com sua permanente voz de susto – você soooofre.

Uma bela dedução, uma adivinhação incrível se ela fosse cega e não tivesse notado minha aparência. Qualquer um que me olhasse podia adivinhar que bem eu não estava.

-Você sofre de um mal terrível, você ama, mas ela não te ama, não, não, você está certo, ela não te ama, mas NÃO o caminho não é o fim e nem este que você está percorrendo, não, não, você percorrerá caminhos cruéis ate o fim, mas achará a paz, no final, achará a paz.

* * *

Amor: _s.m. _1. Afeição profunda. 2. O objeto dessa afeição; pessoa amada. 3. Zelo; cuidado.

* * *

N/A: Então, povo feliz. Eu ja tinha postado esse bônus, mas tava sem N/A e tava todo desorganizado. (pessoas pensando: e essa tagarela nao podia ter deixado sem essas coisas enormes que ela escreve?) Vim repostar! Eu ja tinha a idéia de escrever sobre o drama do Blaise, aí eu recebi a review da Dani Sly que falava sobre ele. Daí eu escrevi o bônus. É assim que funcona, vocês falam e eu escuto a opinião de vocês. Falando nisso, a Dani tava pedindo pelo Blaise, pra ele nao sofrer mais e ela não é a primeira. Mas gente, vocês viram a prof. dizendo "Ela nao te ama" é triste, eu sei, eu também fico triste com o Blaise, fico até imaginando se algum homem já sofreu assim, (se um garoto ler isso, mande review e responda, eu aceito reviews anônimas) mas não posso resolver o caso do Blaise, não agora, prometo, porém, e me combrem isso, que o Blaise vai dar NO MÍNIMO um beijo na Loony dele. Ok? Agora mesmo sistema, queridos e queridas do meu coração, mandem adoráveis reviews para uma autora loucamente ansiosa para respondê-las.

Músicas do capítulo: Para tu amor de Juanes; Labios Compartidos de Maná; I wanna fuck you do Akon com o Snoop Dogg.

PERGUNTA: Não, a autora pirada ainda não desistiu de fazer um acervo de mentiras e vocês leitores deviam ter pena dessa pobre criatura e mandar para ela as mentirinhas dignas de Avada que vocês conhecem, para que juntos (autora e leitoras) nós possamos fazer o mal (sorriso enorme ; D). Qual a pior mentira?

Beijinhos criaturas adoradas do meu ser.

Ninny Malfoy


	9. Virada

- Mel, eu juro, eu não derrubei aquela garota da vassoura. Eu não to brincando, Melissa. Eu não bati com tanta força assim, ela ta se fazendo de vitima, ela ta fazendo um drama pra cegar a Gina. Eu não sei o que ela quer, mas ela quer alguma coisa e eu sou capaz de garantir que não é nada bom.

* * *

-Draco! – uma garota vinha atrás de mim gritando meu nome, parei e virei para ver a Emilia correndo em minha direção – Oi. 

- Oi. – respondi sem animação.

- Coisas estranhas lá na Sonserina, não é? Primeiro o Paul, agora a Pansy. Sei de gente que gostou dessa queda. Ela foi bem estranha.

- Eu não achei estranha. Achei um absurdo o fato daquela moreninha não ter sido expulsa. Ela derrubou claramente a Pansy, todos viram.

- Você ta indo visitar-la?

- To sim.

- Draco, é verdade que a Pansy anda conversando com a Weasley?

- Aparentemente sim.

-E você não vai fazer nada quanto a isso? – a essa altura nós já estávamos no corredor da enfermaria e teríamos que nos separar.

- Não agora.

Meu plano estava dando certo. A morena estava cumprindo detenção e todos tinham absoluta certeza que ela havia derrubado a Pansy ou por causa da Weasley ou por causa do jogo. O fato é que agora ela estava fora do meu caminho. A Weasley estava sobre o controle da Pansy e não notava isso. E o melhor de tudo: ninguém naquele colégio era capaz de ligar nada disso a mim.

Merlim estava então definitivamente do mau lado, pois, quando virei sorrindo para a porta da enfermaria, de lá estava saindo uma ruiva muito distraída. Ela se assustou ao me ver.

* * *

Acordei cedo naquele sábado. Era dia de visita a Hogsmead e eu tinha prometido a Pansy que iria visitá-la na enfermaria antes de sair. Entrei na enfermaria bem cedo e Pansy já estava acordada. 

- Ola.

-Oi, Ginny, que bom que você veio. Pensei que ninguém vinha me ver hoje por causa do passeio. A Madame Ponfrey bateu o pé e não me deixou sair. Não sei que diferença faz hoje ou amanha. Acho que ela só não quer que eu me divirta mesmo.

Ri um pouco. Durante a semana Pansy parecia cada dia mais animada. Sempre que eu a visitava ela falava e falava.

- Acordei muito cedo hoje, nessa enfermaria não tem nada pra fazer só dormir e comer esses doces que trouxeram. Acho que vou acabar engordando muito aqui.

- Você quer que eu traga alguma coisa do povoado. Eu tenho algum dinheiro comigo.

- Oh! Muito Obrigada, mas não precisa, não. Eu sei que você ainda está se sentindo culpada pelo acidente porque eu fui derrubada por ser sua amiga e tudo mais, mas acho que você não devia me mimar tanto, afinal podia ter sido bem pior.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Eu não preciso de nada, só da sua amizade e talvez de um pouco de sono.

- Eu vou te deixar a sós com seu travesseiro então.

- Ta bom então. – ela mandou um beijinho no ar – Divirta-se.

Mandei-lhe outro beijinho e sai. Do lado de fora da enfermaria, encontrei o Malfoy perto de abrir a porta.

* * *

- Weasley. 

- Malfoy! – ela se virou com a face apavorada, imaginei que tipo de sensações eu provocava nela. – O que faz aqui?

- Calma, eu não vou te agarrar, ou pelo menos essa não é a prioridade. Eu vim ver a Pansy. – parei de sorrir e tentei partir para uma conversa mais civilizada. Tentar agarra-la ali no meio do corredor seria uma imprudência.

- Ela ta dormindo.

Que se dane a imprudência.

- Oh! Que pena! Então agora a prioridade muda.

Então eu me aproximei e a prensei na porta da enfermaria.

- Me solta! – ela falou horrorizada – Me solta ao eu vou gritar.

- Grita! Grita bem alto e com sorte seu namorado vai ouvir. Oops! Você não tem mais namorado. Você é toda minha.

Então a beijei.

* * *

- Weasley. 

- Malfoy! – senti que finalmente meu dia tinha se perdido de vez - O que faz aqui?

- Calma, eu não vou te agarrar, ou pelo menos essa não é a prioridade. Eu vim ver a Pansy.

- Ela ta dormindo.

Preparei-me para sair dali e ir para Hogsmead.

- Oh! Que pena! Então agora a prioridade muda. – então ele me prensou na parede e eu consegui sentir o cheiro que emanava do corpo dele, eu queria me afastar, mas o cheiro não deixava.

- Me solta! – tentei – Me solta ao eu vou gritar.

- Grita! Grita bem alto e com sorte seu namorado vai ouvir. Oops! Você não tem mais namorado. Você é toda minha

Então ele me beijou.

* * *

Nesse ponto o que ainda não estava perdido se perdeu e não foi muito difícil envolve-la naquele beijo. Dava pra ver que ela também queria. Dava pra ver que algo nos enfeitiçava. Atração. Um gosto pelo errado, o proibido. Eu estava motivado apenas pelo desejo. Era físico. Algo como testar ate onde eu podia ir, os meus limites. Ver o tom que os cabelos vermelhos dela dariam aos meus travesseiros.

* * *

Eu tinha sido traída pelo amor da minha vida. Com uma das minhas melhores amigas. Eu tinha perdido a outra por um ciúme infantil. Nada disso justificava aquele beijo insano. Mas o fato é que eu gostei. Venho gostando desde o primeiro. Eu não tive mais vontade de parar. Não sei o que me motivava. Se era raiva, despeito, tristeza ou simplesmente vontade. Meu único desejo era ter o meu corpo o mais colado possível ao dele.

* * *

- Ok – eu disse olhando para ele já dentro do Cabeça de Javali – suponhamos que isso é uma vontade passageira. 

- É isso que eu estou propondo.

- E quando passar?

- Quando passar a gente pára.

Nós estávamos na mesa mais escondida do bar. Cansados de negar pra nós mesmos aquela vontade, depois de tentar de todas as maneiras encontrar uma justificativa para não tê-lo tentado afastar em nenhuma de suas investidas, fui com ele tentar buscar alguma forma de acabar com isso, mas é impossível fugir do inevitável.

- E o meu irmão?

- Ele não precisa saber. Não é como se nós fossemos casar.

Nesse momento nossos olhos se encontraram e inevitavelmente nossas bocas também. Estava se tornando automático.

- Nós vamos precisar controlar isso. – falei me referindo ao beijo – não podemos sair nos agarrando pelo colégio.

- Esse é um ponto a ser discutido. Não é que eu não queira ruiva, mas eu não consigo controlar – ele me beijou mais uma vez – não sei o que você lançou em mim naquele trem – eu também estava envolvida e me sentei no colo dele sem perceber – mas foi o melhor feitiço que eu já vi alguém lançar.

* * *

- Ok, suponhamos que isso é uma vontade passageira. 

- É isso que eu estou propondo.

Nós estávamos conversando há alguns minutos num lugar isolado do Cabeça de Javali. Discutimos o que vinha acontecendo entre nós e chegamos à conclusão que era apenas um desejo e que logo ia passar. Passamos então para o ponto: "O que fazer com o desejo"

- E quando passar?

- Quando passar a gente pára.

- E o meu irmão?

A idéia de imaginar o que os Weasley's pensariam desse romance chegava a me dar tremores.

- Ele não precisa saber. Não é como se nós fossemos casar.

Então eu olhei pra cima e a vi e meu corpo inconscientemente se inclinou para beijá-la. Isso tava virando um vicio.

- Nós vamos precisar controlar isso. – ela disse ainda com os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios – não podemos sair nos agarrando pelo colégio.

- Esse é um ponto a ser discutido. Não é que eu não queira ruiva, mas eu não consigo controlar – e beijei de novo, de uma forma intima, como não lembro de ter beijado ninguém, como se soubesse exatamente onde estou pisando. – não sei o que você lançou em mim naquele trem – ela subiu no meu colo e tornou a situação bem mais intima – mas foi o melhor feitiço que eu já vi alguém lançar.

* * *

Rimos durante o beijo, rimos bastante durante o tempo que estivemos lá. Não dissemos nada mais do que alguns ajustes sobre nosso mais novo "caso". Usar corujas da escola para enviar mensagens, não assinar, marcar sempre à noite, criar brigas e insultos para manter as aparências que devem aparentar entre Weasley's e Malfoy's.

* * *

Não é uma experiência comum para mim. Nós, homens, sentimos determinada necessidade de afirmação e para isso é sempre bom poder estar conversando com outros machos da mesma espécie acerca de conquistas ou sobre as mulheres com quem passamos a noite, mesmo que apenas uma noite. Fora o fato de não poder compartilhar dessa situação, estava impelido também a me conter, visto que ainda não conhecia o terreno no qual pisava e não podia atrever-me a acabar com isso. Não antes que eu explorasse todo o terreno.

* * *

De acordo com Schopenhauer, a amor não passa de uma seleção biológica. Seu inconsciente dentro de um relacionamento esta sempre pensando na perpetuação da espécie e em gerar descendentes saudáveis e equilibrados, por isso, quem tem olhos grandes tende a se sentir atraído por quem tem olhos pequenos, para que os olhos se equilibrem em seus descendentes [saudáveis. Vocês conseguem encaixar Schopenhauer aqui?

* * *

_**Na biblioteca, na sessão reservada, às 11 da noite. Filch vai estar dois corredores abaixo, mas a gata não vai estar com ele. A porta vai estar apenas trancada.

* * *

**_

_**No jardim, meia noite em ponto, numa arvore do outro lado do campo de quadribol, perto da floresta proibida. A arvore só pode ser vista do dormitório das meninas do quinto ano da Grifinória. O time da Corvinal pode ficar treinando ate mais tarde.

* * *

**_

_**Na masmorra onde Snape deu aula para sua turma ontem. Meia noite. Snape dorme na masmorra ao lado e tem sono leve. Filch não costuma ir para lá.

* * *

**_

_**Um corredor na ala norte do castelo, duas da manhã, atrás da estatua de uma mulher corcunda agarrada a um bruxo muito velho. Os quadros podem ajudar, mas pirraça gosta muito do corredor logo abaixo, tente evitá-lo.

* * *

**_

_**Na floresta proibida, 10 horas da noite, saia mais cedo e esconda-se na estufa, a professora não vai verificar. É uma clareira pequena, mas facilmente encontrada se você partir das estufas sempre em direção ao norte.

* * *

**_

-Novamente essa coruja, Ginny? O que ela trás tantas vezes para você? – perguntou Melissa.

Havia um tempo que Melissa começara a perguntar sobre a coruja e as cartas misteriosas. Agora ela mantinha o olho em cada um dos bilhetes tentando lê-los.

-Nada, besteiras.

-Então deixa eu ler. – ela pediu casualmente, mas eu sabia que não era pra ser nada casual.

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Por que é assunto meu.

Me levantei, já havia perdido o apetite.

* * *

Ela parou durante um dos beijos. Tentei voltar a beijá-la, mas ela desviou. Desde que havíamos começado com os encontros essa era a primeira vez que nos falávamos de fato. 

-O que ta havendo, ruiva?

-Melissa. Ela está desconfiada. Olha torto para os bilhetes e tenho a impressão que ela não esta dormindo quando eu saio.

-Melissa é uma loirinha de óculos?

-É sim.

Precisaria tirar mais uma pessoa do mau caminho. A ruiva estava me dando cada vez mais trabalho e eu pensava se ainda era vantajoso continuar com ela, mas não tinha chegado ao ponto que queria e isso me deixava insano.

-Nós vamos adaptar nosso horário, ok? Fique tranqüila, ruiva, tudo vai se resolver.

Voltei minha boca para beijá-la novamente. Aquela ruiva nem sabia como eu iria resolver o problema.

* * *

-Não consigo – interrompi – eu sinto que tudo isso é errado demais, Malfoy, olhe para nós, nós apenas nos agarramos em qualquer lugar da escola, evitando passar pelos mesmos corredores durante o dia para não correr o risco de nos atracarmos loucamente – afastei-me tanto quanto consegui dele – mentindo para todos durante dia e noite, mentindo para as pessoas que eu amo. E por que? Por causa de uma vontade? 

-Ruiva – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos enquanto se aproximava – eu preciso de você – ele aprisionou meu rosto entre suas mãos – preciso tocar você, preciso beijar você.

Então ele me beijou.

-Pára.

Interrompi novamente o beijo e o olhei.

* * *

-Isso ta errado. Eu não sei nada sobre você, ou pelo menos, o que eu sei me faria correr daqui para o mais longe possível. 

-Não há nada que você precisa saber que você já não saiba. Você sabe que eu quero você e nada fora isso importa aqui.

-Você ta errado, isso ta errado e eu não vou me arriscar mais por causa das suas vontades.

Agora ela tava me irritando mesmo. De repente tudo é culpa minha. Como a culpa também não fosse dela. Ela não precisava ter estado naquele vagão. Ela não devia estar lá atrás.

- Agora é só minha vontade? Que eu saiba, ruiva, você se diverte tanto com esses beijos quanto eu.

Seu rosto pareceu chocado, mas logo depois ela pareceu pensar e eu vi seu rosto se fechar à expressão nenhuma.

-Ok. Ótimo. Então você beija bem. E daí? O Harry também beijava e...

Então ela pegou no meu ponto fraco.

* * *

Ele me agarrou fortemente e me prensou contra a parede. 

-Então o Potter também beijava bem?

Percebi naquele minuto que tinha atingido uma área muito sensível do ego dele e imediatamente me toquei que aquilo podia ser bem interessante. Abri meu mais doce sorriso para responder:

-Ele beijava como ninguém. Suave e brutal, doce e salgado. Eu nunca beijei ninguém que beijasse daquele jeito.

O rosto dele ficou serio e os olhos ficaram opacos.

-Eu duvido que o Potter beije tão bem quanto eu. Porque ele não te segura assim, - ele colocou uma das mãos na minha cintura e a outra no meu rosto pressionando-o contra a parede – ele não te toca assim - o polegar dele passou pelos meus lábios – e, ruiva, ele não pode te beijar assim.

* * *

Agarrei-a pelos braços e coloquei-a na parede 

-Então o Potter também beijava bem?

Então ela queria me provocar. Talvez ela não soubesse com que tipo de coisa estava se metendo.

-Ele beijava como ninguém. Suave e brutal, doce e salgado. Eu nunca beijei ninguém que beijasse daquele jeito.

Talvez ela precisasse aprender a nunca mexer com um Malfoy.

-Eu duvido que o Potter beije tão bem quanto eu. Porque ele não te segura assim, - ajustei minhas mãos no seu corpo para ela não poder fugir – ele não te toca assim – passei o polegar pelos lábios dela para sentir a textura – e, ruiva, ele não pode te beijar assim.

* * *

Então agora eu tinha que me livrar da Melissa, mas eu não podia mais usar a Pansy, porque eles poderiam desconfiar. Eu também não podia usar um Imperius, seria perigoso. Eu precisava de um novo jeito de atingir a loirinha intrometida, mas parecia impossível! Ela não tinha namorado, nem irmãs e as únicas amigas dela eram a Dianna e a ruiva. Fora que a menina não era burra, ela iria desconfiar se algo muito chamativo ou diferente começasse a acontecer. Essa loirinha seria definitivamente um problema.

* * *

-Blaise? Não vai sair com ninguém hoje? – perguntou um dos meus colegas de quarto. 

-Não. Aparentemente eu já devorei todas as loiras disponíveis e comprometidas dessa escola. – respondi sem tirar os olhos do teto.

Kevin pegou algumas roupas no malão e começou a procurar a tolha.

-Mas não existem só loiras aqui.

-Eu gosto mais das loiras.

-Bom, se você mudar de idéia, eu conheço uma morena maravilhosa que vai estar disponível amanha.

-Valeu, Kevin, mas eu dispenso.

Ele achou a tolha e entrou no banheiro. Naquele momento, talvez tarde demais, talvez depois de magoar muitos corações, eu percebi que nenhuma daquelas lindas mulheres iria me salvar. Eu estava finalmente perdido.

Eu não chorei. Não havia mais lagrimas. Meu corpo estava cansado, exausto de tantas poções. Eu estava horrível, como um naufrago e estava começando a cheirar mal também. Enfim eu me resignei e quando Kevin saiu do banho eu entrei.

Decidi começar pelo banho. Tirei toda a roupa e entrei no chuveiro, dispensei a banheira. A água caía ora como toras pesadas de madeira ora como finas agulhas me perfurando. Deixei que ela levasse tudo. Depois do banho parei finalmente em frente ao espelho. Meu rosto estava escondido atrás de olheiras e muito cabelo. Decidi começar pela barba. Tirei-a toda e meu rosto já se mostrou diferente. Depois escovei bem os dentes e penteei o cabelo. A loção pós-barba perfumou todo o banheiro. Vesti a calça do meu moletom e sai. Ao lado da minha cama coloquei um aviso para que ninguém me acordasse. Naquela noite eu iria dormir.

Eu não consegui dormir de verdade. Eu apenas me remexi na cama a maior parte do tempo. Mas as minhas olheiras tiveram uma significativa melhora. Quando eu levantei me sentia melhor e disposto a repensar toda a minha vida, ela não podia se resumir à loiras. Precisava de algo que ocupasse minha mente, me distraísse do meu coração e essa distração não podia magoar mais ninguém. Eu já estava saturado de corações partidos.

Claro que o refugio mais rápido era o estudo. Mas eu não tinha o que estudar, pra que estudar. Eu precisava estabelecer uma meta. Comensal? Era o mais obvio, mas a minha Loony nunca aprovaria. Ela estava do outro lado dessa guerra e eu não suportaria lutar contra ela. Auror tampouco, eu não era o herói daquela historia. Eu ficaria no meio, onde eu não trairia nem meus pais, meu passado, nem minha Loony. Eu seria medi-bruxo.

* * *

Logo ao entrar no salão comunal, vi um Blaise sentado com alguns livros. A aparencia dele tinha melhorado o suficiente para que fosse possivel ver seu rosto novamente. 

- E entao? Fazendo o que? - perguntei enquanto me acomodava numa poltrona proxima.

- Estudando. - ele respondeu sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do livro que lia.

Ri meio de lado.

- E quem é a louraça de hoje? - perguntei imaginando que esse assunto poderia distraí-lo.

- Não haveram mais loiras. - ele anotou algumas coisas num papel ainda sem desviar sua atenção do livro.

- Como não? - eu comecei a estranhar a atitude do Blaise e comecei a cogitar a hipotese dele estar sobre um Imperius.

- Eu não vou mais magoar ninguém Draco, - ele me olhou de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto - sua estratégia falhou, eu estou tentando de outro jeito agora.

- Que jeito? - perguntei antes de perder sua atenção novamente.

- Eu vou ser medi-bruxo. - apenas a ideia de Blaise estudando e logo trabalhando me deixava estarrecido, Blaise sempre fora um _Bom Vivant - _eu vou proteger a minha Loony nesta guerra e se eu não posso fazer isso de perto por causa da situação dos meus pais, eu vou estar lutando de longe ao lado dela.

Eu olhava toda a cena plasmosticado, aquele falando não podia ser o Blaise, mas ele não tinha sinais de Imperius. Meu sangue começou a ferver. Como aqueles heróis iam tirar de mim meu melhor amigo?

- Então não seria melhor você virar logo um auror? - falei e só depois percebi que o meu tom tinha subido muito. - Com licença, eu não tenho mesmo que ficar ouvindo esse monte de asneiras!

* * *

Quando o absurdo é muito grande as reações ficam retardadas. (Luciana Trindade)

* * *

N.A. Ta uma droga, eu sei. Se eu falasse palavrões eu saberia bem do que chamar esse capítulo. Eu tenho algumas idéias, mas não consigo passá-las pro papel. Na realidade, a idéia do ultimo capitulo ta me perturbando ele vai ser lindo, mas ele ta muito longe e eu preciso me concentrar aqui agora. Desculpa, desculpa mesmo. Se não quiser comentar nesse nem precisa, embora cada comentário me deixe mais animada, se quiser me dizer o quanto ta ruim, va em frente você nao vai me magoar porque pra esse capitulo ruim é elogio.

Quanto à Vitória, virou Princesa, o pessoal pediu tanto que eu acabei cedendo e no proximo capitulo vou mudar o nome dela.

Quero idéias! Vocês todos criaram um jeito terrivelmente mal pra acabar com a loira intrometida? Podem dizer.

Explicação: esse capitulo era uma especie de virada, aí o que ja ia ser ruim ficou pior ainda. Particularmente eu só gostei da decisão do Blaise. A partir daí as coisas vão sair diferentes, como vocês vêem o nosso casal já está junto e a decisão do Blaise também é definitiva (ele não vai ficar bom, só nao conseguiria matar o amor da vida dele numa guerra) e pelo menos vai aliviar o sofrimento das meninas que ficavam mandando reviews intercedendo por ele (o Blaise ficou muito feliz com o carinho de vocês meninas) e quanse me fizeram casa-lo com a Loony.

MÚSICAS DO CAPÍTULO: Justin (o show da HBO, inteiro, gente, PERFEITO esse show desculpa quem não gosta), My Happy Ending da Avril Lavigne e Secret do Maroon 5.

**Perguntinha: **Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que perguntar isso. Qual a pior mentira???? Eu preciso de muitas pra usa-las todas. Vamos colaborar com o lado negro da força, sim? (viajou agora Alinny)

Capítulo lindo e dedicado a minha amiga Thaysa porque ela pediu ok? Voces querem um capitulo só de vocês? Ja sabem né? Vira amiga da autora, ela ta sempre no msn ninny(ponto)malfoy(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Beijinhos


	10. Em terra de cego

- Blaise, - passei com tanta velocidade pelo salão comunal que por pouco não notei que ele estava ali, ocultado por uns poucos enfeites de Natal – preciso de ajuda.

- Ajuda? – Blaise ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança, esse tipo de atitude estava me deixando irritado, porque toda vez me lembrava a imbecil idéia que ele tivera de ser curandeiro – Que tipo de ajuda?

- Um feitiço, uma poção, uma azaração, qualquer coisa para os olhos.

- Para os olhos? Pra fazer o que com os olhos?

- Para tirar os olhos.

* * *

_A menina andava distraída, sabia que não seria nada fácil o primeiro ano, mas nunca se imaginara tão desastrosa. Três detenções em uma semana e estava perdida naquele maldito castelo novamente. Direita, direita, esquerda, direita, todos os corredores pareciam iguais naquele lugar e não havia nenhuma estatua, fantasma ou quadro naquele corredor, parecia que tudo havia simplesmente sumido com medo de algo.

* * *

_

- Eu vou ate ala norte, tenho que pegar uns livros com o Ernie e ele disse que estaria por lá.

Eu estava olhando para Melissa sem acreditar que ela fosse com aquela coisa berrante ate o outro lado do castelo pra pegar um livro. Às vezes a obsessão da Melissa me surpreendia.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu leve isso comigo para o dormitório?

Apontei para o grande jarro com o que pareciam margaridas muito grandes e laranjas.

- Absoluta, eu posso aproveitar para tentar descobrir quem me mandou.

* * *

_A sala devia estar aqui. Ela olhava para um espaço onde não haviam portas, apenas uma enorme estatua de um homem montado em um cavalo empunhando uma espada com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos. Droga! Odeio esse lugar. Sentou-se na estatua. Sabia que chorar era uma atitude infantil no momento, que todos esperavam mais dela agora que ela estava em Hogwarts, mas pensar em mais uma noite na detenção com o professor de Poções lhe trazia uma profunda vontade de morrer.

* * *

_

- Você pegou a planta? – o loiro perguntou ao moreno alto num tom baixo, não poderiam ser vistos nem ouvidos juntos.

- Peguei, consegui uma com uma...

- Não me interessa como você conseguiu! Já está com a menina?

- Já.

- Ótimo, só falta uma isca.

Neste momento alguém virava o corredor.

- Imperius!

Este vai ser perfeito. O loiro pensou antes de transmitir ordens ao seu novo escravo.

* * *

_Então ela ouviu um barulho que parecia vir de trás da estatua. Como alguém a arranhando de leve, como alguém com um grito sufocado. Apesar do medo, conseguiu lembrar de sacar a varinha, não sabia se já conhecia o suficiente sobre defesa, mas não esperava que fosse algo grave, provavelmente um rato, o guincho era parecido, ou um fantasma, então ela poderia perguntar o caminho para a sala de poções. Ela caminhou a passos lentos atravessando a escada com mais de um metro de largura e ao virar deparou-se com a imagem mais terrível de sua vida.

* * *

_

- Ora, ora! Minha ruiva predileta andando sozinha por esses lados.

A voz arrastada ela identificaria em qualquer lugar. Qualquer um faria. No entanto, o tom de malicia nela só aquela ruiva podia sentir. Ela tivera um dia estressante e não queria papo. Melissa não aparecera pra aula e Ernesto disse que havia deixado o livro com ela a uma hora, Minerva passara quilômetros de pergaminhos para o dia seguinte e ela tivera uma discussão com Collin por causa da Diana. Uma sessão de amassos dentro de uma sala vazia não faria nenhuma mal, especialmente se ele estivesse de bom humor e fizesse uma massagem igual a que ele tinha feito no dia que a Grifinória tinha perdido para a Lufa-Lufa no Quadribol.

* * *

_O grito ecoou por todas as paredes do castelo. A menina pulou para trás e se encolheu num canto de parede e ali foi achada, minutos depois, pela professora Minerva. De inicio, ela ficou assustada olhando para a menina em estado de choque chorando copiosamente na parede, mas só quando o professor Flitwick gritou, ela fez menção de se virar para olhar o que a menina apontava. Um corpo estava jogado no chão, as mãos arranhavam freneticamente a estatua como se tentasse chamar atenção para si mesma, tentava, mas não conseguia gritar e suas unhas estavam se corroendo. Porem, o que mais chamava atenção eram seus olhos, através dos quais se via o interior de sua cabeça, como de tivessem sido arrancados por duas explosões.

* * *

_

- Pára! Você ouviu esse grito?

Ela se separou dele alarmada, eles haviam estado naquela sala se beijando durante horas quando ouviram o grito e então a voz da professora McGonagall ecoou por todo o castelo.

- Quero que todos os alunos dirijam-se ao Salão Principal. A partir de agora os corredores do quarto andar na ala Oeste estão completamente interditados.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Temos que ir para o Salão Principal.

- Não temos não. Anda ruiva, vamos aproveitar que estão todos indo para la e ficar mais um tempo aqui. É a nossa chance de transformar essa aventura numa coisa inesquecível.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar ele já tinha se dirigido aos botões de sua blusa, mas assim que ela recobrou a consciência, afastou-o e pegou sua capa.

- Vejo você no salão, Malfoy. Chega de brincar por hoje.

* * *

Todos os alunos estavam reunidos no salão quando ele finalmente conseguiu descer. Muitos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, alguns estavam conversando sobre algum assunto banal e outros estavam simplesmente irritados por terem suas atividades interrompidas. Este definitivamente era o caso dele, que olhou enraivecido para a mesa da Grifinória na primeira oportunidade.

Sentou à mesa da Sonserina e deu atenção a Pansy que perguntava furiosa o que tinha acontecido com Blaise que havia acabado de chegar com livros enormes no braço.

- Voce está reclamando das minhas atitudes de novo, Pansy?

- Claro, meu querido, eu não entendo como alguém com seu dinheiro e suas – ela moderou o tom de voz para continuar - habilidades iria querer se tornar medibruxo e passar a vida enfiado naquele lugar salvando heróizinhos.

- Eu não tomei minha decisão baseada em heróis ou vilões, Pansy. Eu estou fazendo uma coisa que eu acho certa.

- E seu pai já sabe dessa coisa certa?

Ela perguntou quando Blaise fez menção de abrir o livro que trazia.

- A questão não é essa, Pansy, - interrompi olhando fixamente para Blaise – a questão é se o pai dele sabe que ele está usando óculos iguais ao do Potter.

- Olha, - Blaise olhou para mim e Pansy por cima do livro – o meu pai já sabe da minha decisão, já me deserdou e já disse que ia me matar, provavelmente ele não sabe dos óculos porque eu os comprei com o dinheiro da herança da minha avó. E eu quero muito, muito mesmo, estar vivo para ver o dia em que vocês, vocês dois, se apaixonarem. Eu quero mesmo ver se a Pansy vai ser tão critica e séria e se você vai conseguir esquece-la pegando qualquer mulher que passar na sua frente. Quero mesmo ver isso. E agora fiquem calados que eu tenho que ver isso aqui. Fui dispensado de Trato de criaturas mágicas, mas preciso melhorar em Poções.

* * *

Ela não poderia imaginar a noticia que McGonagall daria. Depois que Dumbledore disse que o castelo tinha sido atacado e pediu cautela, que todos andassem em pares, ela ficou surpresa quando Minerva tinha mandado ela e Dianna acompanhá-la. Agora, na enfermaria, ela não conseguia sequer olhar aquela imagem. Melissa estava deitada na cama com bandagens cobrindo os olhos.

- Meninas, vocês tem idéia do que poderia ter acontecido?

Gina negou com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, mas Dianna disse claramente que sim.

- Eu não tenho uma idéia do que aconteceu não. Eu tenho certeza do que aconteceu. Isso – ela apontou para a Melissa – é mais uma da Pansy. Pansy Parkinson, professora, aquela que diz que eu a derrubei da vassoura, tenho certeza que foi ela quem fez isso.

- Dianna, eu não acredito que a senhorita Parkinson tenha feito isso, porque ela estava na minha sala cumprindo detenção quando aconteceu.

- Droga, Dianna, olha pra Mel, você acha mesmo que a Pansy seria capaz de fazer algo assim? Será que você não compreende que você é quem perde credibilidade inventando coisas assim. Ninguém mais acredita em você com essa sua mania de perseguição.

Dianna bufou e saiu da enfermaria batendo a porta. Gina olhou para o lugar onde ela estava e balançou novamente a cabeça.

- Desculpe professora, eu me descontrolei.

- Não tem problema. Vá para seu salão comunal, sim, senhorita Weasley.

Ela saiu da enfermaria ainda atordoada pelo que tinha visto, seguindo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, já era noite no castelo e poucos alunos vagavam pelos corredores depois do susto da tarde.

De repente seu braço foi puxado fortemente levando-a para o interior de uma sala muito mal iluminada.

* * *

- O que uma ruiva linda assim ta fazendo zanzando pelos corredores a essa hora? Não sabe que sonserinos maus gostam de atacar garotinhas indefesas a essa hora da noite? – ele falou com a boca quase colada na dela.

- Desculpa Malfoy, agora não.

Ela tentou se soltar dele, mas ele não deixou, tinha esperado toda a tarde por ela. Hoje, particularmente, sua vontade estava muito aguçada e ele não estava querendo gastar forças para segura-la.

- Agora sim. Eu to louco de vontade de te beijar agora.

Ele a beijou, mas minutos depois sentiu algo salgado na boca. Eram lagrimas. Ela estava chorando.

- Merda! Eu não beijo assim tão mal Weasley, anda, vai embora, me bata, me mate se você quiser, mas pare de chorar.

- Como se você ligasse! – ela falou entre soluços.

- Não ligo mesmo, - ele queria desesperadamente que ela parasse de chorar, ele achava o ato nojento, alem de demonstrar fraqueza. – mas eu quero que você pare, não importa o motivo, as pessoas fortes não choram nunca, você quer ser uma pessoa fraca?

Ele não esperava que esse discurso fosse funcionar. Na realidade era isso que seus pais diziam quando ele era pequeno e começava a chorar. Mas funcionou. Logo que ouviu isso, o choro dela diminuiu ate que ela ficou apenas fungando.

- A minha amiga, - ela começou a falar tão baixo que ele mal pode ouvir – a minha amiga sofreu um acidente.

Dessa vez sua voz saiu mais firme entre os soluços.

- Alguma coisa, alguma coisa arrancou, arrancou os, os, os olhos de - dela. Madame Pomfrey não sabe o que foi e não pode reverter o feitiço. Ela, ela, mandaram chamar os pais dela e ela vai sair da escola. Eu gostava tanto dela.

E então ela recomeçou a chorar, mas dessa vez jogou os dois braços por cima do seu ombro e o fez sobre o suéter da Sonserina dele.

- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido! – ela falou descontrolada – As vezes, quando ela ficava olhando os bilhetes que você me mandava eu desejava que ela não pudesse ver, mas eu não queria que ela ficasse cega.

Ela falava sem parar de chorar e ele estava pronto para reclamar pelo suéter quando resolveu mudar de estratégia.

* * *

- O que uma ruiva linda assim ta fazendo zanzando pelos corredores a essa hora? Não sabe que sonserinos maus gostam de atacar garotinhas indefesas a essa hora da noite?

Ele tentou beija-la, mas ela ainda estava muito abalada pela imagem de Melissa e o que tinha acontecido na enfermaria.

- Desculpa Malfoy, agora não.

Ela tentou se soltar. Estava segurando o choro e queria ir direto para o chuveiro solta-lo.

- Agora sim. Eu to louco de vontade de te beijar agora.

Então ele a beijou a força. Ela não conseguiu segurar e começou a chorar copiosamente. Então ele parou de beijá-la.

- Merda! Eu não beijo assim tão mal Weasley, anda, vai embora, me bata, me mate se você quiser, mas pare de chorar.

Ele falou de um jeito um tanto desesperado, mas ela não ligou. Estava pensando no quanto Mel estava preocupada com os exames que sequer poderia fazer enquanto ele estava lá reclamando por causa de algumas lagrimas.

- Como se você ligasse! – ela soltou sem pensar.

- Não ligo mesmo, mas eu quero que você pare, não importa o motivo, as pessoas fortes não choram nunca, você quer ser uma pessoa fraca?

O fato dele não ligar importaria em outra ocasião, mas nesse caso ela só pensou no que todos diriam se a vissem chorando, em como ficariam preocupados e parou de chorar. Quando estava mais ou menos controlada achou que podia falar.

- A minha amiga, - ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – a minha amiga sofreu um acidente. Alguma coisa, alguma coisa arrancou, arrancou os, os, os olhos de - dela. Madame Pomfrey não sabe o que foi e não pode reverter o feitiço. Ela, ela, mandaram chamar os pais dela e ela vai sair da escola. Eu gostava tanto dela.

Ela voltou a chorar como um bebê e se abraçou a ele buscando apoio.

- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido! – lembrou – Às vezes, quando ela ficava olhando os bilhetes que você me mandava eu desejava que ela não pudesse ver, mas eu não queria que ela ficasse cega.

Ela estava pensando em Tom, em quanto mal ela fizera desejando um amigo, ela estava se sentindo culpada.

* * *

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você vê naquela garota. Ela é sem sal, sem estilo e sem juízo. Só um idiota poderia se apaixonar por ela. E você tinha um futuro, Blaise, se não fosse como comensal, um futuro como empresário, um bruxo influente.

- Droga, Pansy, porque você se importa tanto? Talvez um dia você precise de um medibruxo sabia? Pelo menos eu não vou me tornar um auror, ok?

- Também não vai ficar muito longe disso! Ou você acha que eu não te vi estudando com aquele Lufa-lufa?

Era incrível como nenhum deles estava entendendo seu lado. Tudo que ele queria era estar fora daquilo. Ele não queria matar, porque sabia que algumas dessas mortes iriam arrancar lagrimas de sua Loony e ele não podia tornar-se auror, pois teria que enfrentar seus amigos e ate seus pais, mas ele não podia ficar sem fazer nada, sem tentar protegê-la.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo. Você ta cego por aquela garota. Olhe para você! A essa hora da noite os garotos estão todos por ai com alguma garota, pelo menos todos os milionários gatos como você, enquanto você está aqui, enfiado nesses livros com esses óculos ridículos tentando parecer um grande homem que você nunca vai ser.

- Vai ver é isso mesmo. Vai ver eu to querendo ser outra pessoa, fingir que eu não sou essa merda que todos vocês são.

* * *

Foi aí que ele a beijou. Só para que ela parasse de chorar. Beijou sua boca, devagar, diferente e depois beijou o caminho que as lagrimas haviam percorrido. Beijou sua testa e quando ela pensou que ele tinha terminado ouviu sua voz em seu ouvido:

- Não foi culpa sua.

Ela sentiu as pernas fracas e precisou sentar. Ele notou o que estava acontecendo e a segurou pela cintura. O silencio do lado de fora era tão grande que chegava a ser anormal e eles ali dentro pareciam não notar.

- Não foi sua culpa, ok.

* * *

Ele a sentou em uma cadeira e olhou pra ela. Ela parecia tão frágil, chorando em seus braços. Ele tinha aprendido que fragilidade era uma coisa feia, mas o nariz e os olhos vermelhos combinavam com a cor do cabelo e emolduravam o rosto muito branco que pedia alguma proteção. E ele quis protegê-la. Ele quis que ela estivesse num lugar onde só ele pudesse alcançá-la, onde só ele a faria chorar assim. Ele quis machucá-la.

* * *

Ela estava fraca, indefesa e viu nele braços fortes e rosto impassível. Ele não se importaria com sua dor, mas a deixaria chorar se ela precisasse. Ela pensou se ele algum dia já havia chorado. Imaginou que sim. Ela lembrou de Tom, e viu seus olhos nos olhos de Draco. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas talvez estivesse se envolvendo com um comensal. Ela pensou se ele a machucaria como Tom, se essa vontade seria como aquele diário. Pensou que talvez ela não quisesse mais sentir vontade.

* * *

-Você vai me ouvir agora?

-Se não tem outro jeito.

-Eu não quis, de fato beijar o Harry, ok? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu e o Harry desconfiamos de algum tipo de poção ou feitiço. Você me entende? Alguém me enfeitiçou para beijar o Harry.

-É, Hermione, provavelmente alguém jogou um Imperius em você querendo que você matasse o Harry sufocado de tantos beijos. Pena que não funcionou, não foi?

-Droga, Rony! Você não pode me entender? Eu amo você. Eu nunca beijaria o Harry ele é como um irmão pra mim. E ele era namorado da Gina, poxa. Eu nunca faria isso.

-Eu não sei mais o que você faria ou não.

* * *

Ele estava sozinho pelo castelo de novo. Estava na torre de astronomia e se sentia só. Lá de cima ele podia ver sua Loony abraçada a um cara. Um cara que não era ele. O frio da noite apenas realçava a solidão que insistia em lhe fazer companhia e ele nada podia fazer em relação a isso. Na sua opinião sofrer era mais que necessário. Era um modo de estar vivo. Era um modo de se sentir vivo. Então ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e de repente a solidão deu lugar a alguém. Ela sentou do seu lado e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Que ela iria protege-los. E a escuridão cessou.

* * *

N/A.: Desculpem, desculpem esse capitulo pequeno, mas foi o que deu. Esse ta melhor que o anterior. To tentando ampliar a relação dos dois agora e tirando do caminho todos que atrapalharem. Vocês viram que o Draco ta piorando. Começou com Imperius e trapaças e agora ta em ataques físicos violentos já. Também to tentando da um jeito naquela relação destrutiva da Blaise. Não! Ele não desamou a Loony, ele apenas está encontrando um jeito novo de gostar dela. Um amor evoluído. Gostam desse amor evoluído?

Tenho, no entanto, uma boa noticia. Férias! Senhoras e Senhores, eu estou de férias e talvez isso alimente minha inspiração.

Musicas do capítulo: What goes around back around (Justin, show da HBO), Money money (RBD), I write sins not tragedies (Panic! At the disco)minha musica de fazer o mal, Apologize (Timbaland feat. One Republic), Secret (Marron Five), Coisas que eu sei (Danni Carlos), Mon Essentiel (Emmanuel Moire).

PERGUNTINHA: Qual a pior mentira? Minha coleção ta muito muito fraca. Quero também (autora exigente) umas maldades. Foi uma dificuldade decidir o que fazer com a Mel. Próximas vitimas: Rony? Intrometido? Hermione? Algum Weasley? Dê sua opinião.

Para fechar tem a linha de comunicação direta com a autora doida.

ninny.malfoy(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

orkut: Alinny Avelino (identifiquem-se, por favor)


	11. Não que não seja uma história de amor

Muito longe. Longe demais pra voltar, rápido demais pra parar. E errado. Errado a ponto de se querer continuar só pra sentir a dor que isso iria provocar. Como comer chocolate, você sabe que vai trazer espinhas, engordar e entupir suas artérias, mas você simplesmente tem que comer pra sentir o sabor doce dele derretendo na boca e acordar no outro dia se sentindo culpado (a) o suficiente para passar duas horas direto na academia.

* * *

O _incidente_ com os olhos da garota podia ter sido um exagero, levando em consideração que era só uma vontade. Mesmo assim ele gostara de fazer. Ele sempre detestara a curiosidade. Agora ele considerava que aquela vontade podia ser a expressão de sua curiosidade. Ainda assim aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ele não podia chamar de remorso, mas ele sentiu um certo arrependimento de seu plano brilhante. Talvez se ele não tivesse desfigurado tanto o rosto da menina ela não tivesse chorado tanto. Foi o que ele pensou entrando no banheiro naquela mesma noite. Não que ele se importasse de passar todo o fim de tarde com ela nos seus braços, mas ele tinha planos mais interessantes para as mulheres que passavam momentos em seus braços. Planos que não incluíam manchar o suéter caríssimo dele de lagrimas. Não que fosse triste vê-la chorar, mas o trazia uma agonia profunda que ele acreditava ser proveniente do barulho dos soluços e fungadas dela. No entanto, era Natal e em breve ele iria para casa e provaria do velho aconchego de sua cama. E talvez da cama da Rachel, da Bárbara, da Vitória e quem sabe da Carol também se ela não estiver mais tão furiosa e então seria uma questão de tempo ate a vontade passar.

* * *

O cheiro dele estava impregnado em toda a minha roupa. Não. Eu não podia senti-lo porque o meu nariz estava muito entupido, mas eu sabia. Talvez aquela loira meio que farejando o corredor tivesse me ajudado na dedução. Tudo bem que eu não queria encontrar grifinórios durante à tarde, mas eu não precisava de todo esse tempo naquela sala. E mesmo que eu precisasse, ele precisava mesmo de um perfume tão forte assim? Ela quis tomar banho. Quis mesmo. Mas o banheiro parecia tão distante e a cama tão perto. Ela não teve opção a não ser deitar e descansar m pouco. Mas ele estava lá. Nos sonhos dela. Beijando ela e a abraçando daquele jeito que ele fazia. Foi quando ela começou a perceber o quão longe isso estava indo. Ela nunca sonhara com o Harry. Não dormindo, pelo menos. No entanto, como dizer pra ele que ela queria parar. Começar foi muito fácil. Eles se olharam e se beijaram e ele surgiu com aquela proposta maluca. Como dizer pra ele que ela queria continuar, mas infelizmente havia uma luzinha na cabeça dele dizendo que ele era o próximo Lord Voldemort e que, como ela não se agarrava com lordes das trevas, eles deviam terminar. Agora realmente o banheiro parecia mais próximo.

* * *

O corredor estava cheio de gente e por isso mesmo ninguém notaria se alguém entrasse de repente numa sala abandonada, por isso puxá-la não foi difícil. Apesar de ter que confundir um dos amigos dela.

* * *

Eles se olharam. Não foi necessário dizer muita coisa.

- Eu quero acabar com isso.

O alivio que ela sentiu por não ter que ser ela a dizer isso foi imenso, mas não pareceu mais fácil aceitar o fato assim.

- Eu... Também... Quero.

- Você parece muito mais incerta do que quando começou.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. No fundo ele não deixaria de apreciar se ela se jogasse em seus braços e pedisse que não terminasse, dissesse que preferia a morte. Mas a ruiva não era assim e não admitia provocações.

- É Natal. Eu preciso de uma certa... Liberdade. – o sorriso dele murchou completamente.

* * *

Não que ele não tenha saído fumegando de lá. Não que ela não tenha saído apreensiva da sala. Eles apenas não admitiriam isso nunca. Abrir a porta e sair é muito mais fácil que abrir a porta, atravessar o rio de lagrimas e sair. No mais, era só uma vontade. Não vamos dizer que eles não ficaram com vontade de entrar discretamente em um vagão e se beijar ate que alguém abrisse a porta e gritasse de choque ao ver uma cena como aquela, mas o trem parou na hora em que ele encostou a mão no pulso dela e eles só tiveram tempo para mais um olhar antes que o irmão dela aparecesse e os alunos começassem a sair das cabines. Não que ele não tenha sentido vontade de bater no irmão dela, mas quando ele se virou de novo Ron já estava desembarcando. Não que ela não tenha feito isso por ele na primeira oportunidade.

* * *

- Bom dia, mamãe!

- Bom dia, Ginny. Ohhhhhhh! Apresse-se querida, temos que correr se ainda quisermos comprar alguma coisa no beco diagonal. Temos que escolher algo para o Harry. Pobrezinho! Abandonado naquele castelo. RONY! Se você não se apressar não vai tomar café.

- Puxa, mãe, eu tenho mesmo que ir?

- Tem sim, rapazinho. Não vou deixar você sozinho nesta casa nem que me implore.

- Mas mãe...

- Sem mas, nem meio mas. Esteja pronto em cinco minutos.

* * *

- Draco! Querido! De pé tão cedo!

- A senhora disse que iríamos ao beco diagonal certo?

- Certo, mas eu não vi a hora que você chegou ontem, então pensei que talvez hoje não fosse ter disposição.

- Preciso comprar alguns presentes de natal. Pensei em um novo par de luvas para o papai, o que acha?

- Excelente! Eu confesso que nunca sei o que comprar para seu pai. Não sei como você consegue imaginar o que ele quer todas as vezes. Acho que vocês se parecem demais.

- Deve ser.

* * *

- Ginny, você vai com seu irmão à Madame Malkin achar um algumas roupas mais apropriadas para você. Suas roupas estão muito curtas.

- Será que eu também posso comprar umas calças, mãe?

- Claro que não, Rony – soltei um pequeno risinho - suas calças estão ótimas.

- Porque você sempre precisa de roupas novas e eu nunca? – ele perguntou assim que mamãe se afastou.

- Porque eu sou a caçula e sou garota. Garotas sempre precisam de roupas.

- Então você vai lá escolher suas roupas e eu vou dar uma passadinha aqui pra olhar os artigos de quadribol, depois a gente diz à mamãe que passou todo o tempo juntos, ok?

- Fechado. Você tem muito mau gosto para roupas.

* * *

E lá estava ela. Como uma perseguição. Entrando lentamente num provador com algumas peças claramente baratas nos braços. Peguei a primeira calça que achei e segui pelo mesmo corredor. Eu tinha que alcançá-la antes que ela fechasse a porta ou seria tarde demais.

- E então Weasley? Precisa de ajuda aí?

- Malf...

Entrei no provador antes que ela terminasse de falar.

Ok. Eu fiquei com a Beth. Com a Anna e a Anne, embora não tenha notado a diferença. Fiquei com a Carol também e foi ótimo saber que ela me perdoou, mas nenhuma delas tinha sardas. Então acho que é esse o ponto. As sardas. E foi por elas que eu comecei. Beijando uma por uma. Lentamente.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Isso é um provador, Malfoy!

- Eu percebi. – falei começando a descer para as sardas do pescoço.

- Malfoy! Pessoas não ficam se agarrando em provadores.

E lá estava tentando me convencer e sobretudo convencer a si mesma disso.

- Eu sei. Foi uma idéia fantástica. Com certeza ninguém teria pensado nisso antes. Ninguém vai nos perturbar. Magia para provadores. Incrível!

Eu falava e alternava beijos. Descendo pelo colo. Sentindo seu cheiro. Viciante demais. Linda demais. E perigoso. Perigoso demais para valer o risco, mas valia.

- Malfoy. Nós terminamos.

- Não, Weasley. Nós nunca começamos. Mas se você faz questão disso. Namore comigo.

- Eu...

- Aceite. E vamos terminar isso em outro lugar.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca uma ou duas vezes antes de falar:

- E onde seria outro lugar?

* * *

- E então Weasley? Precisa de ajuda aí?

- Malf...

Não pude completar a frase, porque ele já tinha entrado. O espaço 0,9x0,9 do provador não era para duas pessoas e isso nos deixava muito próximos. Havia gente no interior da loja e se uma criança se abaixasse veria facilmente quatro pés no provador. O que me lembrava isso. Estávamos num provador. Mas ele já estava beijando o meu rosto inteiro. Acompanhando alguma trilha que eu não conseguia seguir.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Isso é um provador, Malfoy!

- Eu percebi.

- Malfoy! Pessoas não ficam se agarrando em provadores.

- Eu sei. Foi uma idéia fantástica. Com certeza ninguém teria pensado nisso antes. Ninguém vai nos perturbar. Magia para provadores. Incrível!

Ele continuava a falar e eu tentava de todas as formas me convencer que era errado, mas não era fácil. Nunca é tão fácil. Argumentos.

- Malfoy. Nós terminamos.

- Não, Weasley. Nós nunca começamos. Mas se você faz questão disso. Namore comigo.

Eu me vi refletida em todos os espelhos do provador. Olhares culpados. Sem desculpas. Sem perdão. Eu estava perdida e não havia nada que eu quisesse mais que isso.

- Eu...

E todas elas me olhavam de volta e diziam que era errado e que seria perfeito se eu desse uma chance de ser. Ser. Era tudo que um romance precisava pra imortalidade.

- Aceite. E vamos terminar isso em outro lugar.

Outro lugar. Longe. Perdido. Vazio. E provavelmente mau iluminado. Perfeito.

- E onde seria outro lugar?

* * *

A placa dizia Travessa do Tranco e as crianças olhavam curiosas para lá. A maioria dos adultos tentava se afastar. Aqueles dois jovens, no entanto pareciam mais do que dispostos a entrar no beco escuro e torto e pareciam saber o que procuravam.

A menina hesitou ao colocar o primeiro pé lá dentro. Mas só um observador atento notaria o fato. Eles se dirigiram sem olhar para as pessoas para um estabelecimento com uma estrada muito pequeno que trazia a idéia que o lugar era apenas uma casinha, mas que vista de perto revelava um prédio de pouco mais de três andares meio torto e muito velho atrás e ligado a casinha.

A garota ouviu um "fique aqui" e estagnou procurando olhar as pessoas enquanto o garoto ouvia de um jovem senhor de olhos muito azuis e tristes atrás do balcão um suave "ninguém vai te incomodar".

Eles subiram as escadas bem mais rápido do que percorreram todo o resto do percurso e olhando para todos os lados eles abriram uma porta por onde entraram.

* * *

- Eu não achei que outro lugar fosse esse lugar. É a Travessa do Tranco sabia?

Ela falou enquanto tirava o casaco que a vinha cobrindo com o capuz por todo o caminho.

- Você preferia o que? Entrar no Caldeirão Furado e pedir um quarto para uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Eu seria morto antes de conseguir te arrancar essa blusa. Porque um modelo tão apertado?

Antes de terminar de falar eu já tinha me aproximado dela e colocado meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

- Precisa de ajuda, Malfoy?

Ela me olhou com um ar desafiador. Um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto. Uma coisa que me lembrou o quanto fogo queima.

- Não se você prometer que vai ser breve com os botões da minha camisa.

Ela puxou meu suéter e segurou minha camisa. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse pedir que levantasse os braços para que eu puxasse sua blusa eu vi todos os botões de mais uma blusa caríssima voarem.

- Você tava falando sério? Você quer namorar comigo?

- Você ta tão carente assim?

Ela tirou as mãos de cima de mim e me olhou séria.

- Eu não preciso namorar você. Eu apenas pensei que você quisesse exclusividade.

* * *

- Eu não achei que outro lugar fosse esse lugar. É a Travessa do Tranco sabia?

Perguntei assim que tive oportunidade de tirar o casaco que me cobria.

- Você preferia o que? Entrar no Caldeirão Furado e pedir um quarto para uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Eu seria morto antes de conseguir te arrancar essa blusa. Porque um modelo tão apertado?

Eu pensei em todos os meus irmãos fariam se apenas soubessem que eu estava na Travessa do Tranco.

- Precisa de ajuda, Malfoy?

Era um desafio. Oras! Ele estava pedindo por um.

- Não se você prometer que vai ser breve com os botões da minha camisa.

Não que eu não goste de brincar. Mas quando se brinca com um Weasley, você tem que estar pronto para as conseqüências. Mesmo que isso implique em botões voando de uma camisa aparentemente muito muito cara. Que devia valer um namoro.

- Você tava falando sério? Você quer namorar comigo?

- Você ta tão carente assim?

Tirei as mãos de cima dele. Ele queria jogar.

- Eu não preciso namorar você. Eu apenas pensei que você quisesse exclusividade.

* * *

Os olhos dele brilharam _daquele_ jeito. Ciúmes sempre é um ponto fraco.

- Você – ele a jogou contra a parede sem a menor cerimônia – é – então com três puxões fortes ele rasgou a camisa dela – minha!

E então ele a beijou.

- Você não merecia isso. Mas eu vou namorar você. Eu vou te levar para jantar e vou comer você na sobremesa. Vou comprar coisas caras pra você e botar meu nome nelas pra saberem que você é minha vontade. 

Os olhos estavam cegos por medo. Medo de perder. Ciúmes. Ciúmes. Uma coisa que ele nunca havia sentido. Ciúmes.

- Vou marcar cada pedaço seu. Com os dentes. Vou te perseguir. Vou te assombrar. Vou mandar corujas no meio da noite pra te perguntar se você tava dormindo.

Ele a jogou na cama.

- Eu vou interceptar suas cartas. Eu vou quebrar a cara de qualquer um que te olhe. E eu vou tirar essa calça.

Ele continuava a falar insano. Ela parecia assustada demais ate para pará-lo. Atos e conseqüências. Uma seqüência lógica.

- Eu vou te mostrar como é namorar um homem.

* * *

Os dois desceram as escadas. Ela saiu primeiro: pisando firme e em alta velocidade. Ele saiu logo depois e jogou algum dinheiro no balcão.

Ela já ia bem longe quando ele a alcançou.

- Olhe aqui, Malfoy, eu não sou uma das suas vadias, nem das suas bonecas pra você me tratar assim, entendeu?

- Weasley, você quer voltar pra lá!

Ambos tremiam. Ela tinha perdido a blusa e usava apenas o casaco sobre a roupa intima e o jeans. Ele estava descomposto no mesmo nível, mas como saiu apressado, todo o tórax aparecia pelo casaco aberto.

- Eu não sou sua! Eu nao tenho proprietário! – estava nevando e mesmo com toda proximidade ela ainda gritava – Você não pode comigo, Malfoy!

- Ta ok. Mas entra, merda, ta frio aqui e qualquer um pode nos ver.

Ela considerou o fato.

- Olha, eu tava maluco. Você fez isso. Se você me provocar, eu vou responder. É bom você saber se vai namorar comigo.

- Eu ainda não aceitei namorar com você.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a beijou.

- Tem certeza?

Mas seus olhares já diziam que tinha começado.

* * *

Porque todo romance precisa começar.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa coisa de academia depois do chocolate. Puxa! Eu sou totalmente contra academias, mas as pessoas normais devem fazer isso, eu imagino.

Oras, sim, sim, eu estou triste. Esse projeto de autora parece dar azar porque toda vez que ela está extremamente feliz porque teve um arroubo de inspiração alguem vai lá e PAF! acaba a felicidade dela. Dessa vez foi o amigo. Me bloqueou no MSN e nem olha mais pessoalmente. Enfim, ele faz as besteiras (eu nao falo palavrão) e ainda fica emburrado.

Tentei fazer o inicio de namoro deles o mais romantico possivel no maior estilo Malfoy de pedir. Sao as sardas! Minha irmã tem montes delas e consegue tudo que quer também.

Acho que os capitulos estao ficando menores porque eu tenho que separar as cenas pra fazer o tempo correr e NÃO a fic não vai virar melado. É que eu to com a continuacao dessa no juizo me atormentando pra ir pro ar e um bônus sobre Blaise que acontece no final dessa fic que já tem ate imagem do lugar, só falta ser escrita.

Infelizmente também, as aulas voltaram. coro: ahhhhhhhh :-(. Pois é, 3º ano, quem já passou sabe e essa moça quer ser engenheira e/ou advogada entao talvez as atualizacoes demorem um pouco, mas eu vou usar as paradas para respirar pra escrever ok?

PERGUNTINHAS: Imperdoaveis, amores, todas aquelas coisas malvadinhas e ruinzinhas que voces fazem/planeijam fazer com as sogras, os ex-namorados malas e os cunhados abusados.

Musicas do capítulo: Lábios compartidos do Maná; Rosas de Ana Carolina; Numb (versão piano) do Linkin Park; Unstoppable do The Calling; Trouble da Pink; Stigmatized do The Calling; Le Cose Che Non Dici do Tiziano Ferro; For you I will do Teddy Geiger; Black Baloon do Goo Goo Dolls; Infatuation da Christina Aguilera; Jenny don't be hasty do perfeito Paolo Nutini; Fast and furius (Tokyo drift) do Teriyaki Boyz; In bagno in aeroporto do Tiziano Ferro; Do it to it da Cherish ft.Sean Paul & YoungBloodz e Lovestoned - I think she knows do Justin Timberlake.


	12. Todo lado é negro

"Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre acima do bem e do mal" (Nietszche)

* * *

- Ginny?

O susto não foi suficiente para que ela derrubasse a xícara em sua mão.

- Oi, Rony. Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

- Não. Não realidade eu estava esperando para falar com você.

Rony sentou-se na mesa e olhou direto para seus olhos.

- Eu encontrei o Simas hoje, quando estava saindo da loja de Quadribol.

- E?

- E ele me disse uma coisa esquisita.

O chocolate quente não teria sido o mais indicado naquela noite. Quente. Nunca esqueça.

- Esquisita como o que?

- Esquisita como "vi sua irmã saindo da Travessa do Tranco a uns cinco minutos".

A xícara tremeu um pouco na sua mão, mas ela disfarçou colocando-a em cima da mesa e pegando alguns biscoitos de um pote azulado.

- Ele devia ta delirando. Rony, você conhece o Simas.

- É. Vai ver ele se confundiu.

* * *

- Feliz Natal, Rony.

Ver Carlinhos sempre fazia bem para a família. E sendo a caçula eu era sempre mais facilmente contagiada pela euforia.

- Feliz Natal, Rony.

Acompanhei Carlinhos na saudação.

- Onde estão os meus presentes?

- Lá na sala, mano. – Carlinhos virou para mim – Ele não muda mesmo, não é?

- Numa família como a nossa, presentes são essenciais Carlinhos.

- Falando em presentes: o que eu disse ajudou em alguma coisa com o tal presente secreto?

- Muito.

Na verdade o Kit de Rápido Alivio não parecia uma coisa muito útil para o Malfoy, visto que ele não mostrava ser o tipo ávido por perigo. Ele estava ávido para muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas se assemelhava a 28 porções eficientes contra queimaduras.

- Você não vai contar mesmo quem é esse garoto?

- Não. Você ia querer bater nele.

A próxima careta foi uma imitação muito ruim de um rosto angelical.

- Eu nunca faria isso. Quando eu bati num namorado seu?

- Quando você conheceu um namorado meu?

- Eu conheci o Harry.

- E você só não o colocou contra a parede porque a mamãe tava olhando.

- Não foi...

Uma coruja apareceu na janela e interrompeu a frase. Ela não parecia com nenhuma coruja conhecida. Era completamente negra com olhos que brilhavam feito esmeralda e trazia um embrulho preso às duas patas. Quando Carlinhos abriu a janela o pacote enrolado em tecido branco caiu nas minhas mãos e eu percebi imediatamente o remetente.

- Eu... – não esperava? – vou abrir lá no quarto.

Subi as escadas correndo, a caixa pulsando como um coração nas minhas mãos. Empurrei a porta e a fiz bater enquanto meus dedos desembrulhavam o tecido para achar uma caixa de veludo.

"É grande demais para um anel" pensei comigo mesma "Mas será que é um anel?".

Não era. Era um colar e eu pensei em ficar irritada, mas ele era estonteante demais para isso. Dois fios de prata em dupla hélice encontrando rubis que cresciam em direção à frente do colar, onde o maior rubi estava cercado de diamantes.

Nossa historia não devia ser clichê, mas naquele momento eu quis pensar em rubis e prata, fogo e gelo, eu e ele. E lagrimas fizeram meus olhos arderem. Mas aquilo não devia ser uma historia de amor. Foi a segunda olhada que me fez perceber que eu nunca usaria aquele colar. O brasão dos Malfoys, tão contrastante com o meu estava gravado na pedra quase imperceptível. Guardei o colar na caixa e a fechei. Onde estava minha destreza quando aceitei? Por que eu queria? Olhei a caixa fechada. Aquilo sempre seria nós dois.

* * *

É fácil entender que a palavra "meigo" não consta do vocabulário de um Malfoy. Eu entendi isso aos três anos de idade. Não é uma coisa difícil de assimilar. Mas naquele caso não existia outra palavra. "Meigo" foi assim que eu chamei aquele presente. Mais por falta de definição que por qualquer outra coisa. Minhas ex-namoradas, entenda-se, tinham por habito me dar perfumes, roupas ou... Comemorações especiais (coisa que a ruiva se recusava a fazer).

Não era nada demais! A _coisa_ estava no cartão. " Eu fiz para você". Meigo. Que outra definição tem-se pra isso? Cachecol. Também pode ser. Um cachecol azul e ridículo que eu obviamente não usaria. Um objeto de pobre. Azul.

- Draco?

A voz feminina me levou a um par de pernas. Não era uma voz sensual. Mas eu não podia por a mão na voz dela mesmo.

- Marina! Só você mesmo para melhorar meu Natal – Ignorei a caixa vermelha na mão dela e dirigi meu charme aos olhos – Você é a Mamãe Noel mais linda que eu já vi.

Abri meu mais encantador sorriso.

- E eu tenho certeza que você já viu muitas. Te trouxe um presente.

A caixa tinha a logomarca de uma famosa loja de lingerie, mas estava vazia.

- Ta vazia.

O olhar dela beirava a inocência quando ela puxou a alça da blusa.

- Procura aqui.

Muitas roupas, bom-senso e dois presentes no chão. Vazios.

* * *

- Ginny, a mamãe mandou pegar a fita vermelha pra colocar lá fora.

- Ta no quarto, Rony. Sobe lá e pega porque eu ainda não terminei isso aqui.

- Ta ok.

Passos na escada.

- Carlinhos?

- Oi Rony. Tava tentando me esconder no banheiro. Fui pego!

- Pois é, maninho. Espera aí que eu vou pegar uma fita no quarto da Ginny e desço com você.

* * *

"Draco,

é horrível! O Rony sabe sobre nós. A caixinha do colar estava escondida no meu quarto e alguém mexeu nela. Ele esteve no meu quarto ontem para pegar uma fita. O Rony te odeia, ele vai querer te matar. Droga! Eu sabia que esta coisa não ia dar certo.

Ginny."

* * *

"Ruiva,

controle-se. Aquele fracote nao conseguiria me matar nem que quisesse. Você não me disse se gostou do colar. Aquele cachecol era _adorável_. A cor combina com meus olhos. Não deixe o Rony mexer com você. Você é minha. Aquele colar é só a primeira prova.

Malfoy"

* * *

Ele não precisava ter sido tão lindo em cada carta. Ele estava me ganhando. Dizendo-me que gostava do presente e mandando-me algo que eu não podia retribuir, para que eu tivesse todas as chances possíveis de notar que ele estava mentindo, para que eu pudesse me sentir culpada, para que eu quisesse retribuir.

As mentiras. Elas foram sempre a pior parte. Tornava, quase sempre, tudo mais bonito, mas caem. Caem sobre quem estiver menos preparado e esta sempre fui eu.

Perguntar sobre o colar era um golpe baixo. Eu temia confessar que eu o havia amado, não só o colar, mas a ele, o remetente. Temia, mas teria que confessar que meu coração pulara mesmo sabendo que corações racionais não pulam. Não corações de Weasley. Não por Malfoys.

* * *

"Confissões só servem para aliviar a culpa de quem fez merda" (Fernanda Young)

* * *

Eu não precisava ter mentido desde o inicio. Não precisava disso para conquistá-la. A Weasley era fácil. Eu com certeza teria que recorrer a isso em algum ponto da nossa trajetória. Em queda livre. Mas provavelmente eu o faria para levá-la pra cama. Começar a mentir é sempre um perigo. Mentiras têm prazo de validade e seu uso deve ser eficiente para que se consiga o desejado dentro desde espaço de tempo ou ela vence e terá sido em vão.

A falta de eficiência é um erro. E Malfoys não cometem erros. O que não exclui erros com curtas e fortes recompensas. Falamos aqui de erros como deixar algo mexer com seu prazer imediato. Prazer.

Foi o primeiro ano que eu passei o Natal em Hogwarts e isto não estava me fazendo

* * *

nenhum mal. Eu ganhei um presente do Draco, mas eu sabia o quão irritado ele estava comigo. A sensação de perder um amigo se assemelha muito a sensação de perder uma infância. E o Draco não tinha muitas infâncias para perder. Amizade – ou infâncias - é aquilo que te segura quando todos os cordões estão partindo, mas ele estava muito envolvido partindo os cordões da Weasley para perceber o sangue que jorrava das veias inertes do meu coração congelado. A Weasley talvez não o merecesse, não merecesse um mal tão avassalador, mas quem era eu para julgar quem se merece: nessa altura do jogo eu não merecia nem o beneficio da perda. Jogar. Viver é isso: um jogo. Parece clichê e ate é um pouco. Amar é clichê. Amar. Morrer por. Essa é a definição. E morrer é perder, então amar é sempre perder.

A Pansy entra.

- Sozinho de novo? Tava pensando nela?

- Não. Tava lendo.

O livro de fato estava aberto, mas a lareira também tava acessa e eu não estava me queimando, então isso não somava nada ao fato.

- Engraçado. Me parece que você estava nessa mesma pagina ontem.

- Esses livros são todos iguais e todos horríveis.

- Então por que você quer lê-los para o resto da vida?

Finalmente senti que ela tinha chegado ao ponto ate onde ela queria chegar desde meu anuncio. No motivo de ter ficado todo o Natal naquele lugar, mesmo que sua casa não estivesse fechada para ela como a minha para mim.

- Você pode ser o que quiser, Blaise! Você pode fazer coisas grandes! Lutar por uma causa!

- O que é grande para você, Pansy?

Eu sei reconhecer quando deixo alguém sem palavras. Nessa altura quase todos que conversam comigo ficam sem palavras. Naquele dia a Pansy não ficou sem palavras, mas eu não pude reconhecer o sentimento. Hoje eu sei. Ela ficou emocionada. Ela não sabia o que era ser grande.

- Ser grande é marcar seu nome na historia. Marcar seu nome como alguém que fez um esforço por uma causa.

- E quando estiver morrendo por isso perceber que tudo foi a toa. Pansy, não é assim. Ser grande é salvar alguém, é mudar um pensamento, é fazer alguém querer ser como você. Ser grande é levar o mundo nas costas e sorrir todos os dias para que pensem que é leve. Ser grande é desejar um bem que você nunca vai ter pra alguém. Ser grande é desejar e discordar, mas ficar calado e fingir ser pequeno para que quem não é grande não se sinta tão mal por não ser você. Ser grande é não querer que ninguém seja você. É não admitir a própria grandeza. Ser grande é preferir ficar sozinho a deixar um amigo sozinho. É proteger e morrer por algo, superando seu medo da dor para não sofrer da dor de morrer em vida. Ser grande é suportar a dor, porque ser grande dói. Ser grande é amar.

A minha voz tinha subido e abafado os soluços dela. Ela tinha caído da cadeira. Estava no chão. Estava chorando.

- Eu nunca vou ser grande.

* * *

- Você não mandou nada para o Harry, Ginny?

Ela não sabia que eu já a tinha descoberto. Um Malfoy! Minha irmã e um Malfoy!

- Mandei sim. Um livro. Sobre grandes apanhadores.

Ela mantinha o olhar do lado externo da casa e eu me perguntei se ela esperava por ele para "apresentá-lo" a família. Ela não teria essa ousadia.

- Eu gostava de quando o Harry era seu namorado. Ele é mais chegado à família.

- Eu sei que você gostava. Todos gostavam.

- Uma pena o Dumbledore não liberar o Harry para passar o Natal com a gente, não é?

-É. Licença.

* * *

Era o ultimo passeio antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts. Era a minha chance.

- Não vão muito longe crianças e não deixem a Ginny sozinha.

Por sorte meus irmãos não apreciavam regras e este pedido da minha mãe passou despercebido por todos eles. Não seria assim tão difícil escapulir para a Travessa do Tranco.

Misturar-me entre as pessoas com os cabelos ruivos ate poderia dificultar as coisas, mas as roupas comuns e a capa de inverno ajudavam a disfarçar. Entrei quase despercebida no mesmo prédio da outra vez. Ele já estava me esperando. Malfoys, sempre pontuais.

* * *

Quando eu recebi a carta não fiquei tão animado quando esperado. Certamente o objetivo do encontro não seria um pouco de diversão como namorados de verdade. A ruiva estava aterrorizada pelo irmão. Tão... Assustada. Foi isso que me levou a ir naquela tarde a Travessa do Tranco. A ruiva certamente precisava de proteção. E quem sabe hoje eu não conseguisse levá-la mais longe.

Era tudo uma questão de distração.

Cheguei mais cedo ao prédio. Não queria que ela tivesse que falar com qualquer pessoa ali. O quarto era um lugar nojento, como esperado, e me ocorreu, enquanto esperava o barulho da porta rangendo, que talvez o problema com a ruiva fosse o cenário.

* * *

- Olá.

O sorriso.

- Eu...

- Eu estava pensando, ruiva, como é o seu quarto?

- Anh?

- Como é o seu quarto?

- O que eu to dormindo agora?

- Você muda muito de quarto?

A sobrancelha.

- É que eu to morando em outro lugar agora.

- A ordem.

O olhar.

- É. A ordem.

- E como é o seu quarto lá?

- É escuro, mas é grande. Eu divido com a Hermione quando ela dorme lá. Por que você quer saber?

- Eu tava pensando em aparatar lá. Para ficarmos mais à vontade.

- Você não pode. É a ordem. Você não sabe o segredo. E não pode aparatar.

Os ombros.

- Mas se você pudesse, o meu quarto na Toca ta vazio.

O silencio.

* * *

- Olá.

O medo.

- Eu...

- Eu estava pensando, ruiva, como é o seu quarto?

- Anh?

- Como é o seu quarto?

- O que eu to dormindo agora?

- Você muda muito de quarto?

Um arrepio.

- É que eu to morando em outro lugar agora.

- A ordem.

O olhar.

- É. A ordem.

- E como é o seu quarto lá?

- É escuro, mas é grande. Eu divido com a Hermione quando ela dorme lá. Por que você quer saber?

- Eu tava pensando em aparatar lá. Para ficarmos mais à vontade.

- Você não pode. É a ordem. Você não sabe o segredo. E não pode aparatar.

O sorriso.

- Mas se você pudesse, o meu quarto na Toca ta vazio.

O silencio.

* * *

-Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, ruiva, é bom você começar a se adaptar a ter mais espaço, porque minha cama dá umas quatro da sua.

O quarto era minúsculo. Eu me sentia absolutamente sufocado lá dentro. Estava uma desordem também. Eu sabia porque. A casa tinha sido invadida há semanas. A cama foi o que chamou mais atenção, claro. Minha cama me cabia sobrando na vertical e na horizontal. A dela, eu tenho certeza, não há cabia de forma alguma. O guarda roupa não caberia todos os meus pijamas e eu tinha o habito de dormir nu em casa.

- Não fale da minha casa, Malfoy, ou talvez a gente discuta e não resolva o problema principal.

Certamente o meu problema principal era diferente do dela.

- Como nós dois vamos nos movimentar nessa cama?

- Esse não é o problema principal, Malfoy!

- Depende do ponto de vista, ruiva. Por que você não me chama de Draco. Não vou querer você gemendo Malfoy, no meu ouvido.

- Draco! Digo, Malfoy! Eu não vou para cama com você hoje.

- E então porque marcou comigo. E me trouxe aqui.

Eu sabia a resposta dessa. Ela tinha sido bastante clara na carta.

- Meu irmão sabe.

Ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo. Provavelmente algum tipo de animal na casa abandonada.

- Eu já disse que vou cuidar disso, ruiva.

Outro barulho. Ela andou ate a porta e a abriu.

- Eu não imagino como, Malfoy. Eu... Minha família não pode saber. Eles ficariam muito decepcionados comigo.

Mais um barulho.

- Que merda. O que vocês tem lá embaixo?

- Eu não sei. Nos tire daqui, _Draco._

* * *

-Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, ruiva, é bom você começar a se adaptar a ter mais espaço, porque minha cama dá umas quatro da sua.

O meu quarto estava completamente revirado e eu imaginava como estaria o resto da casa. Queria descer e verificar, mas estava com medo. O quarto do Rony devia ser o pior. Era lá que o Harry dormia quando vinha. De repente Lucio Malfoy estava na minha frente olhando pra minha cama. E então ele era novamente Draco Malfoy.

- Não fale da minha casa, Malfoy, ou talvez a gente discuta e não resolva o problema principal.

Eu comecei a querer sair dali, invadida por uma forte sensação de nojo.

- Como nós dois vamos nos movimentar nessa cama?

E ele não estava querendo colaborar.

- Esse não é o problema principal, Malfoy!

- Depende do ponto de vista, ruiva. Por que você não me chama de Draco. Não vou querer você gemendo Malfoy, no meu ouvido.

- Draco! Digo, Malfoy! Eu não vou para cama com você hoje.

- E então porque marcou comigo. E me trouxe aqui.

Ele tinha me levado lá, eu só tinha indicado o caminho e já tinha visto o erro disto. Mas isto também era uma fuga do tema.

- Meu irmão sabe.

Ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo. Isso apertou ainda mais meu coração.

- Eu já disse que vou cuidar disso, ruiva.

Outro barulho. Andei ate a porta, abri-a e olhei para os dois lados do corredor antes de fechá-la virar para o Malfoy e continuar.

- Eu não imagino como, Malfoy. Eu... Minha família não pode saber. Eles ficariam muito decepcionados comigo.

Mais um barulho.

- Que merda. O que vocês tem lá embaixo?

- Eu não sei. – mas, pelo barulho, não era nada bom - Nos tire daqui, _Draco._

* * *

- Eu não gosto daqui, Blaise.

Caminhava com dificuldade atrás dele, que mostrava bem mais prática.

- Porque não?

Ele não se deu o trabalho de olhar pra mim enquanto perguntava.

- Porque é frio.

Ele tirou o próprio casaco e me deu. E dessa vez olhou nos meus olhos para perguntar.

- E agora?

- Pra onde você ta me levando?

Ele sorriu, se virou e voltou a caminhar.

-Para um lugar onde você não vai sentir frio.

* * *

- Que lugar é esse?

- Mansão Malfoy.

- Bom, se esse for o seu quarto devo dizer que sou mil vezes o meu.

- Não é meu quarto. Essa é a parte onde... O meu quarto é três andares acima se você quiser conhecer.

- Não quero. Por que me trouxe para cá?

- Porque ninguém entra aqui e a gente vai poder conversar. Não é isso que você quer?

- Tem... Comensais aqui?

- Claro.

- Malfoy se eles me pegarem aqui eles...

- Te matam. É. Eu sei. Mas você não vai morrer hoje. O que você tava dizendo?

- Meu irmão. Ele sabe de nós dois.

- E eu já disse que dou conta dele. Algo mais?

- Nada.

- Então, você não quer sentar aqui pra eu te proteger?

- Não. Eu quero sair daqui.

- Como quiser.

* * *

A sala onde aparecemos era escura e muito fria. Tinha uma estante com poucos livros atrás de uma mesa de madeira parecendo resistente e muito simples. Tudo estava empoeirado.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Mansão Malfoy.

- Bom, se esse for o seu quarto devo dizer que sou mil vezes o meu.

- Não é meu quarto. Essa é a parte onde... O meu quarto é três andares acima se você quiser conhecer.

- Não quero. – Queria, queria ver onde ele dormia, talvez ate sentar na cama dele e imagina-lo dormindo, mas querer isso me assustou e eu não quis admitir - Por que me trouxe para cá?

- Porque ninguém entra aqui e a gente vai poder conversar. Não é isso que você quer?

Nesse instante eu lembrei onde eu tinha visto alguém se deslocar como ele.

- Tem... Comensais aqui?

- Claro.

Ele respondeu com uma tranqüilidade que apertou o meu coração. Tinha comensais la. Eles iam me matar. Certamente iriam. Aquilo podia ate ser uma armadilha todo o romance. Era uma boa armadilha.

- Malfoy se eles me pegarem aqui eles...

- Te matam. É. Eu sei. – ele não tirava os olhos dos meus olho- Mas você não vai morrer hoje. – o clima então ficou mais leve. Eu acreditava nele - O que você tava dizendo?

- Meu irmão. Ele sabe de nós dois.

- E eu já disse que dou conta dele. Algo mais?

- Nada.

- Então, você não quer sentar aqui pra eu te proteger? – ele apontou para a mesa.

- Não. Eu quero sair daqui.

O lugar me assustava. Tinha muito poder ali.

- Como quiser.

* * *

Aparatei com ela para a sala dos feitiços puros dentro da mansão. Ninguém entrava naquela sala porque desde séculos passados ela era mal-assombrada. Nem mesmo os comensais que agora ficavam vagando pelos corredores subterrâneos entravam lá. Eu gostava de pensar naquela sala desde quando entrei nela pela primeira vez. Ela me transmitia poder.

- Que lugar é esse?

Sentei-me numa cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e a olhei na minha frente.

- Mansão Malfoy.

- Bom, se esse for o seu quarto devo dizer que sou mil vezes o meu.

- Não é meu quarto. Essa é a parte onde... – lembrei-me a que ela pertencia. Outro lugar. Outras pessoas. Outro mundo - O meu quarto é três andares acima se você quiser conhecer.

- Não quero. Por que me trouxe para cá?

- Porque ninguém entra aqui e a gente vai poder conversar. Não é isso que você quer?

- Tem... Comensais aqui?

- Claro.

Por todos os corredores. Loucos para matar Weasleys.

- Malfoy se eles me pegarem aqui eles...

- Te matam. É. Eu sei. Mas você não vai morrer hoje. O que você tava dizendo?

- Meu irmão. Ele sabe de nós dois.

- E eu já disse que dou conta dele. Algo mais?

- Nada.

Meu pensamento se iluminou.

- Então, você não quer sentar aqui pra eu te proteger?

- Não. Eu quero sair daqui.

- Como quiser.

Levantei-me.

* * *

- Senta.

- Aqui?

Ele sorriu. Não havia neve naquela clareira. Estávamos na floresta proibida, mas ate la isso era um fato assustador.

Ele tirou o suéter, fez um feitiço de aumento e o estirou no chão, para que eu sentasse. O gesto, eu sei, ficaria marcado na minha mente por longos anos. Um cavalheiro. Uma coisa que eu não conhecia.

- Senta. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Sentei. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando e isso me emocionou. Uma coisa dentro de mim se acendeu e sem poder explicá-la tive de obedecer. Eu queria que os olhos dele ficassem brilhando sempre.

Ele sentou do meu lado, mas virado para mim de forma que nossas pernas de encaixaram lado a lado quando as cruzamos em posição de índio.

- Eu não estou enxergando nada.

- Fique quieta um minuto. Você vai ver.

Fiquei. E o som surgiu. Lento. Leve. Paradoxal. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas o Blaise falou primeiro.

- Agora olhe ao redor. Olhe direito.

Olhei. O chão ao redor não estava coberto de neve, mas estava muito úmido. As arvores pareciam estar sentindo um frio agradável e se moviam conforme o vento da noite. O céu estava apinhado de estrelas. Mágica tinha começado. Eu vi flores escondidas nos cantos das arvores como se fossem tímidas demais para mostrar toda a sua beleza. E bichinhos brilhantes estavam nos cercando. Eu não tinha notado, era isso que fazia os olhos dele brilhar. O som continuava. Era o canto dos seres da floresta. Era o brilho da noite. Mesmo sem querer fechei os olhos e senti. O vento batia em mim e eu podia me mover como as arvores. E tudo tinha gosto de doce. Uma mistura de pirulito de uva com um azedinho de limão. Era meu sabor predileto e eu não sabia.

* * *

- Como foi de Natal, Draco?

* * *

- Cruciatus.

- Você foi pego, Weasley.

- Pode me torturar, Malfoy. Voce é o único que foi pego aqui.

* * *

N.a.: Ufa! Terminei. Esse capítulo foi escrito em vários dias diferentes. Vários humores diferentes. Houve os dias que eu ainda estava brigada com meu amigo e escrevi tudo com uma imagem na cabeça, aquela que eu via do segundo andar do colégio (onde foi colocada minha sala) quando eu olhava para a dele lá no térreo; houve também os dias depois das pazes; teve os dias que eu não estava inspirada para Blaise e os dias que eu não estava inspirada para Draco; ocorreu também de escrever em dias que eu queria chegar ao fim da historia porque o ultimo capitulo vai ser o mais legal e a continuação fica me atormentando; enfim...

Eu fiz o desenho do colar e ta uma droga. Tem também a capa da fic que a Luh Evans fez e ficou linda, linda.

ALGUEM, POR FAVOR, ME ENSINA A COLOCAR IMAGEM NO PROFILE PRA EU COLOCAR A CAPA.

Sorry, esse pedido era especial (detesto letras maiúsculas).

Outra coisa: Weasleys ridículos!! (eu anotei isso no final da fic provavelmente quando eu escrevi uma passagem ridícula dos Weasleys, mas eu não lembro o porquê agora, só que eu anotei pra dizer pra vocês então to dizendo, não vou reler o capitulo todo pra achar o motivo, se alguém achar, me avise).

Musicas do capitulo: Dancing in the mooonligth do Toploader (é isso mesmo?); Into the night do Santana feat. Chad Kroeger; All my loving dos Beatles, mas a versao cantada por Jim Sturgess; Pode agradecer e Mais um dia do Jay Vaquer; Eu vou tentar do Ira!; Hey you da Madonna; I need to wake up de Melissa Etheridge; Love song do Hanson; Superman do Five for Fighting; Never again do Justin; The girl is mine Micheal Jackson feat. Will. I. Am; Red blooded woman de Kelly Minogue; Blá blá blá... Eu te amo (é isso mesmo?) do Lobao; Just like a tatoo (é isso mesmo?) da Jordin Sparks; Low do Flo-rida (é isso mesmo?); The kill do 30 Seconds to Mars; Espatodia de Nando Reis; Still Crazy do Paolo Nutini.

Ufa! De novo.

Perguntinha bááásica: pior mentira, senhoras e senhores. Meu arsenal já ta acabando.

Andei pensando em fazer um Blog esses dias, mas pro formato que eu quero eu ia precisar de mais gente pra escrever... (isso é um convite?).

Anyway. Tentem comentar, ok. Quero saber o que vocês acharam.

Alguém tem chocolate aí?

Ninny Malfoy

* * *

"Nossa!  
Que fogo tem esse loirinho o insaciável!  
heuehuheuehueh.. nova leitora \o. e primeira review!  
Meio confusa ainda, no que diz respeito Blaise e Luna... / quero eles juntos!!  
Eu simplesmente amo D/G .. e to louca que o Draco e a Gina se acertem finalmente.. MAS.. ai eu paro.. e leio o titulo da FIC..  
"Quando o final não é feliz" ai eu penso: "puts... ralou, eles não vão ficar juntos" /  
Que autora malvada você é.. ehuehuehuehuehuehuehu  
btw... continuarei a acompanhar a fic.. entao.. não deixa de att

Beijos"

To repostando o cap. para colocar uma resposta pra Nessa que deixou uma review no cap. passado e não deixou o e-mail pra responder.

O loiro tem um fogo danado mesmo. E apronta todas. Todos querem o Blaise e a Luna juntos, eu tambem, mas a Luna tem namorado ne? Ralou? Nao conheço essa giria não, deve ser daí de onde voce mora, mas se quer dizer ferrou é por aí mesmo. E se acertar? Bem, ela é uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, voce consegue mesmo ver os dois assim, tipo, acertados? Como um casal normal?  
Hmmmm... autora malvada. Nem tanto. Ainda não fiz AS MALDADES, nem com o Draco e a Ginny, nem com a Luna e o Blaise.  
Espero que essa tenha sido só a primeira review. Quero receber muitas outras viu. E se for cadastrada no ff. entra antes porque aí eu posso mandar respostas imensas por e-mail, se não deixa que eu respondo por aqui mesmo.  
Beijinhos

Fora isso, alguém notou um casal novo nesse capitulo?

E Dani, voce disse pra eu torturar não foi? Alguém está sendo torturado (sei que você gosta das imperdoáveis). AINDA não é o Potter, mas já viu né. Gente grande com gente grande. (?) Explico no próximo cap.

O cap. vai ser dedicado pra minha amiga linda Thaysa, porque ela pediu. Quer um cap. pra você?

Ninny Malfoy (de novo)


	13. Nosso mal

A masmorra era escura demais e mesmo ele, desacostumado ao medo, tinha pesadelos à noite. Ele gritava. No fundo, era apenas por isso que a masmorra era escura: pra assustar. De alguma forma aquilo parecia divertido aos habitantes da casa séculos atrás, quando as pessoas costumavam ser presas em masmorras. Agora também divertia os comensais mais sádicos.  
Era engraçado pensar que aquele era o mais corajoso dos Weasleys. Carlinhos, o imponente domador de dragões, gritava a noite.

* * *

- Abra a cela. - Malfoy deslizou para dentro do compartimento pequeno de terra batida e acordou o prisioneiro com um chute entre as costelas - Bom dia, flor do dia! Hora de acordar!  
Apesar dos muitos ferimentos no rosto e no braço e da perna que ainda sangrava o corte recente, Carlinhos tentou derruba-lo no chão.  
- Você não tem forças nem pra levantar. O que te faz pensar que me derrubaria? - ele balançou o pé afastando as mãos de Carlinhos. – Weasleys! Pronto pra sessão de hoje?  
- O que te faz pensar que eu vou te dizer alguma coisa? – Carlinhos disse levantando a sobrancelha, com um sorriso fraco.  
- Cruciatus. Eu não sei. Everte Statum. O fato de que somos quase da mesma família.

* * *

Quando meu pai descobriu, quis arrancar vários pedaços diferentes da minha anatomia. Mas depois ele pareceu vislumbrar algo acima de nós que fez com que ele ignorasse o fato, como ignorou no dia em que entrou no meu quarto sem aviso e me viu com a Cassandra na cama.

No dia que eu pedi que descobrisse e pegasse o Weasley que sabia o segredo ele sorriu, mas não disse nada. Depois eu soube que o Rony não tinha aberto a caixa do colar, o domador tinha.

Alguns dias e eu vi que nem tudo na minha idéia era perfeito. A ruiva chorava sempre. Não na minha frente, claro, mas ela estava sempre com os olhos muito vermelhos. Isso incomodava porque aquele era o único chocolate que eu gostava. Cheguei a confortá-la um dia, dizendo que ele apareceria em breve. Era mentira. No tocante aos comensais, ele não sairia vivo de lá. Mata-lo não era minha intenção, mas um Weasley a mais, um Weasley a menos, nunca faz diferença (1). Eu não choro por eles.

* * *

O Rony não falou o que sabia. Acho que o seqüestro do Carlinhos o fez calar. O Malfoy era sempre gentil nos nossos encontros, isto é, no que dizia respeito ao Carlinhos. Eu digo, ele continuava daquele jeito que ele sempre foi. Violentamente avassalador. Mas dizia que o Carlinhos voltaria e quando ele dizia isso meu coração suspirava aliviado.

Nessa época nós falamos um pouco. Eu contei da minha infância, de como Carlinhos sempre foi meu irmão predileto e de tudo que ele faria por mim. O Malfoy repetia que ele voltaria e não falava muito de si mesmo, ou contava mentiras. Eu acreditava em tudo. Sempre acreditei. É claro que ele um dia ia se aborrecer de me ouvir e de mentir. Eu só não queria perceber isso. Mas naturalmente tudo que ele mais queria era que eu ocupasse minha boca com atividades mais prazerosas. Ele sempre disfarçou bem. Eu via a preocupação nos olhos dele, a preocupação que ele colocava lá para disfarçar o desejo. Eu achava tão bonito.

* * *

- Então, como você descobriu do – ele pigarreou – romance do meu filho com sua irmã?

- Eu – a dor era tão intensa que ele tinha que fazer um esforço intenso para falar – vi um colar.

- Meu filho sempre gostou de presentes caros.

- Por que ele está com ela, Malfoy? Vocês mandaram? Que tipo de plano é esse?

- Eu não sei. Mas deve haver algum motivo. Ele não me pareceu muito apaixonado por ela. Como poderia? Um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley parece até piada.

- Eu não ficaria sorrindo assim. Minha irmã é muito encantadora, Malfoy. Talvez você perca seu filho pra ela.

- Eu não me prenderia a isso visto que foi ele que pediu que eu o matasse. No mais, Cruciatus.

* * *

Havia um quarto. Era tudo muito rosa. Na porta estava escrito Luna Zabini e no delicado papel de parede tinham desenho pequenos de coisas bonitas. O Sol entrava pelas janelas de vidro. O guarda roupas estava cheio de pequenas roupinhas. Coisas que pareciam feitas sob medida para uma boneca. O cheiro era muito bom, fazia pensar em doces e travesseiros. E em amor. Além do trocador havia um berço de bebê com pequenas fadas voando e brinquedos em vários lugares. Casinhas, bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia parados e em movimento olhando para um ponto no quarto: a cadeira. Sentada, sorrindo ela parecia um anjo. Em seu colo, quase adormecido, um embrulhinho branco.

- Ela é linda, Pansy.

* * *

Ele estava escrevendo quando eu entrei, parecia entretido em uma das muitas atividades que tem como objetivo enlouquecer os alunos do sétimo ano. Pigarreei e ele me olhou.

- Você ta com cara de quem não dormiu de novo, ruiva.

Cheguei mais perto para sentir seu cheiro.

- Eu não dormi.

Sentei na mesa do professor e ele fechou o livro que estava lendo e pegou uns outros pergaminhos.

-Se você vai ficar acordada devia conseguir alguma coisa pra fazer pelo menos.

-Alguma sugestão? – ele levantou a sobrancelha e pôs os olhos descaradamente nas minhas pernas - Fora essa?

-Sempre dá pra conseguir.

Ele me beijou.

Desci da mesa, peguei uma cadeira e sentei de frente pra ele.

- O que você ta estudando?

-Herbologia.

- Você acha que pode me ensinar poções, tipo, qualquer hora dessas?

Ele me olhou.

-Problemas?

-Alguns, não consigo dizer o que nenhuma daquelas malditas poções fazem, confundo os usos, os ingredientes, os riscos. Eu ia pedir ajuda à Hermione, mas ela já ajuda o Rony, o Harry, o Neville e acaba quase sem tempo de fazer as próprias tarefas.

Ele sorriu.

-Dá pra ser. Às nove. Pegue a norte da sua torre, desça ate o primeiro andar e de lá desça pela ala leste até as masmorras. O monitor a essa hora é o Caleb e ele nunca passa por esse caminho. Masmorra três, ao lado da sala do professor Snape.

- Eu não vou pro seu quarto Malfoy

Ele sorriu de novo. Eu estava começando a ficar envergonhada.

-Não é meu quarto. Mas a gente pode providenciar isso também.

-Não é necessário.

* * *

Ela entrou sorrateira como uma gata. Eu não tive que vê-la pra saber que já estava lá.

- Você ta com cara de quem não dormiu de novo, ruiva.

- Eu não dormi.

Ela sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, enquanto eu fechava o livro aliviado por ter uma atividade a menos praquela que seria minha primeira noite de folga desde o inicio do ano.

-Se você vai ficar acordada devia conseguir alguma coisa pra fazer pelo menos.

-Alguma sugestão? – ela obviamente não tinha noção da provocação que eram aquelas pernas ao meu lado na mesa - Fora essa?

-Sempre dá pra conseguir.

Procurei me concentrar ao máximo em herbologia para esquecer as diversas loucuras que me apetecia fazer com ela, mas, instigado pelo perfume dela, tive que beija-la.

- O que você ta estudando? – ela disse depois que desceu da mesa

-Herbologia.

- Você acha que pode me ensinar poções, tipo, qualquer hora dessas?

Levantei os olhos.

-Problemas?

-Alguns, não consigo dizer o que nenhuma daquelas malditas poções faz, confundo os usos, os ingredientes, os riscos. Eu ia pedir ajuda à Hermione, mas ela já ajuda o Rony, o Harry, o Neville e acaba quase sem tempo de fazer as próprias tarefas.

Ela estava me usando como ultimo recurso. Sorri. Não tinha problema visto que eu a estava usando como boneca de plástico.

-Dá pra ser. Às nove. Pegue à norte da sua torre, desça ate o primeiro andar e de lá desça pela ala leste até as masmorras. – fui fazendo o caminho mentalmente para garantir que não haveria erros - O monitor a essa hora é o Caleb e ele nunca passa por esse caminho. Masmorra três, ao lado da sala do professor Snape.

- Eu não vou pro seu quarto Malfoy

Minha boca se movimentou involuntariamente. Não precisava ser no meu quarto.

-Não é meu quarto. Mas a gente pode providenciar isso também.

-Não é necessário.

Dessa vez o movimento involuntário da minha boca foi pra produzir muita saliva.

* * *

Sabe qual o grande problema das masmorras?

* * *

Elas são muito frias e a noite a gente acaba sentindo muito frio se não estiver bem aquecido. (Draco)

* * *

Ele falando no meu ouvido me causava calafrios e a meia luz das masmorras não ajudava a manter o controle.

-Acho que eu já aprendi o movimento, Malfoy.

Ele soltou minha mão e saiu de trás de mim.

-Certo. Por quantos minutos você ainda vai mexer isso?

-Vinte.

-E depois?

-Depois eu vou colocar as lascas de unha de dragão e as ervas daninhas picadas.

-Quanto de cada?

-Oito gramas e seis ramos.

-O contrário, mas você ta melhorando.

Continuei mexendo sem parar enquanto ele olhava. Durante as aulas mantínhamos o mesmo sistema. Líamos o capitulo sobre as poções, preparávamos os ingredientes e ele ia me corrigindo durante o preparo das poções. Nas semanas desde que começamos a fazer isso trocamos coisas sobre nós dois quase que por osmose. Eu falei sem perceber coisas que eu nunca havia falado a ninguém. Coisas que escapavam da minha boca sem que eu precisasse fazer qualquer esforço. Historias do passado.

-Vinte minutos, ruiva.

Coloquei os últimos ingredientes e o cheiro da poção melhorou gradativamente ate atingir o aroma de rosas que eu esperava.

-Pronto.

Ele chegou mais perto com a cara que ele fazia sempre que ia avaliar minhas poções. Como se quisesse achar algo errado.

-Perfeito.

* * *

O objetivo daquelas aulas não eram propriamente ensina-la a fazer as poções do sexto ano. Nunca foi.

-Acho que eu já aprendi o movimento, Malfoy.

Sai de perto dela agitado. O perfume, o cabelo, a forma discreta como ela mexia o bumbum no ritmo dos braços e as sardas, as malditas sardas. Fazia semanas que eu tentava sem sucesso conduzi-la a um passeio privado no meu quarto, mas aparentemente a ruiva era mais resistente que uma velha beata. Isso tava me deixando louco. Foco.

-Certo. Por quantos minutos você ainda vai mexer isso?

-Vinte.

-E depois?

-Depois eu vou colocar as lascas de unha de dragão e as ervas daninhas picadas.

-Quanto de cada?

-Oito gramas e seis ramos.

-O contrário, mas você ta melhorando.

O tempo corria contra nós. O tempo está invariavelmente contra quando se está a favor.

-Vinte minutos, ruiva.

Assisti enquanto ela colocava os últimos ingredientes da poção.

-Pronto.

Fui ate o caldeirão avaliar a poção. Estava perfeita. Era a melhor desde que havíamos começado e eu me senti orgulhoso. Meu esforço.

-Perfeito.

* * *

Elas são tão distantes que mesmo a racionalidade não chega ate lá. (Virginia)

* * *

Aquele foi o momento. O descarrilamento de trem, o avanço do sinal, a falta de não sei o quê, o ponto do qual não podíamos passar e passamos. Lentamente. Por mais uma estatua onde minha capa foi esquecida. Enlouquecida quando ele me prensou na parede. Um choque térmico, eu tão quente e as masmorras tão frias. E ele me beijava e meus sentidos foram todos enviados com passagem só de ida para o fim do mundo. E aquele calor que me fez soltar um suspiro de alivio quando ele começou a abrir minha camisa. E meu ar faltou, literalmente.

-Eu preciso respirar

-Eu sei do que você precisa.

O processo era lógico demais. Tudo escuro e frio demais em uma noite de sexta feira depois de uma hora e meia de aula de poções levam inevitavelmente a amassos no corredor. Amassos e beijos ininterruptos levam a falta de oxigênio o que diminui o metabolismo cerebral e a fazia pensar menos do que ela deveria no caso. Mas quem quer saber os motivos? Quem precisa de lógica quando não tem nem blusa?

-Você precisa, ruiva. Como eu preciso. Você é a parte que eu mais gosto do meu dia. Você é meu desejo, minha insensatez. Você me perturba e vai pagar. Tem que pagar, porque isso não é justo, sua feiticeira perversa. Eu quero minhas noites de volta, minha sanidade, meu futuro, minha racionalidade de volta. Eu quero minha vida planejada antes de você e acima de tudo eu quero você. Eu quero você.

Abri os olhos e olhei dentro dos dele. Essa era a sensação. Vontade profunda e incontrolada. Eu não sabia de onde vinha e ele também não. Ambos pedindo que não viesse do coração, mas nós já sabíamos. Nossos futuros estavam desgraçados como nossas noites. Para sempre.

* * *

Então talvez tudo pudesse funcionar entre nós. Poderíamos casar e ter filhos. Veríamos eles entrarem e saírem de Hogwarts, casarem, e teríamos netos. Viveríamos uma vida longa e feliz e morreríamos com a sensação de dever cumprido, ainda nos amando e muito velhinhos. Naquela mesma noite. Enquanto nos beijávamos freneticamente de encontro a uma parede. Sem perdão, agora seria do fim do poço pra baixo, felizes da vida. Eu tiraria dela não só o que eu queria como tudo que ela pudesse me dar. Nossa desgraça nos faria chorar de emoção, por ser a única coisa só nossa. Deixe o jogo começar, não deixe a musica parar e faça o que você nunca fez. Nossa maldição chegou e vai nos levar.

-Eu preciso respirar

-Eu sei do que você precisa.

De um homem. Que a fizesse gritar. Que a fizesse filhos lindos. Que a pusesse em seu lugar. Longe de seus sonhos e de tudo o mais. Ele seria um comensal e levaria uma Weasley pra cama toda noite. Um erro. Vários outros como numa teia. E eles presos.

-Você precisa, ruiva. Como eu preciso. Você é a parte que eu mais gosto do meu dia. Você é meu desejo, minha insensatez. Você me perturba e vai pagar. Tem que pagar, porque isso não é justo, sua feiticeira perversa. Eu quero minhas noites de volta, minha sanidade, meu futuro, minha racionalidade de volta. Eu quero minha vida planejada antes de você e acima de tudo eu quero você. Eu quero você.

Era onde os fortes caiam. Ate aonde eles iam. O limite e um pouco alem. Uma armadilha pior que a dele: amor. O desespero de quebrar seu brinquedo favorito e sete anos de azar por um espelho.

* * *

-Senhores. Suponho que isso seja seu srta. Weasley?

Ela pegou seu casaco e não levantou os olhos. Ele não poderia parecer mais culpado. Seu estado não o permitia esconder nada e o velho continuava lá olhando como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia. Mas eles sabiam. Sabiam perfeitamente ate que ponto iriam se Dumbledore não os tivesse parado.

-Eu estou sem relógio, mas acredito que já tenha passado muito da hora dos alunos perambularem pelo castelo.

Eles sentiram um certo medo de que Dumbledore pudesse contar que os dois estavam juntos pelo castelo. Despindo-se pelo castelo.

- Bom, eu podia levá-los aos diretores de suas casas, mas certamente ninguém acreditaria em mim.

Ela duvidada muito que alguém pudesse desacreditar Dumbledore, mesmo sobre eles. Ele negaria tudo ate o fim.

- Eu também podia aplicar uma detenção eu mesmo, mas me apavora a possibilidade de deixar os dois sós na biblioteca por tanto tempo quanto esta detenção deveria durar.

As cenas que passavam pela mente de Dumbledore passaram na deles e eles sorriram sem querer e começaram a pensar que a detenção podia não ser tão ruim.

- Então acho que devo deixar vocês irem. – ela pegou a camisa no chão – No entanto, srta. Weasley, sr. Malfoy, tentem manter suas roupas em seus corpos pelo menos enquanto estiverem pelo corredor. Pirraça tem uma certa facilidade para encontrar alunos despidos pelo corredor.

* * *

Suas paredes estão impregnadas de sonhos mortos. Pesadelos. (Blaise)

* * *

-Blaise! Bom dia!

Eu conhecia o castelo. Antes, quando eu e o Draco costumávamos sair à noite, nós tínhamos que saber bem por onde ir. E o Draco era monitor então... Mas eu achava impossível a forma como a Pansy surgia do nada na minha frente. E ultimamente sorrindo muito.

-Eu tenho boas noticias! – ela parecia ter pego o suficiente da minha teoria de ser uma pessoas melhor. O suficiente, de acordo com ela, para renovar o armário, romper com os pais e voltar a falar com esse tio medibruxo que contrariava toda a família. Ela falou assim, como quem contava uma historia. - Eu falei com meu tio, aquele que eu te contei, bem, ele disse que tudo bem mandar uma carta de recomendação pra você.

De alguma forma eu me senti mais perto da Luna olhando pra Pansy, naquela hora. Eu me senti feliz de estar com alguém como eu não sentia a muito tempo e em num impulso fui impelido a Pansy. Minha boca contra dela.

De olhos bem fechados eu vi minha Loony me beijando.O carinho sutil no pescoço. Os cabelos muito longos brilhando e batendo nos meus braços enquanto eu a enlaçava. O calor do sol e como todos pareciam ter desaparecido do salão comunal.

Então eu abri os olhos.

* * *

Nada lá brilha. Tudo, inclusive as pessoas parecem sugar vida. Não há luz em parte alguma do túnel. (Pansy)

* * *

- Blaise! Bom dia!

Meu coração disparou. Era sempre assim agora. Bem clichê. De um jeito que eu não achava que podia existir. Como seu eu nunca tivesse falado com ele antes.

-Eu tenho boas noticias! – Que tinham um preço, como tudo que eu tinha feito desde que tinha notado essa minha... esse meu... problema emocional com o Blaise. - Eu falei com meu tio, aquele que eu te contei, bem, ele disse que tudo bem mandar uma carta de recomendação pra você.

Eu disse tudo de uma vez, quase sem ar, porque eu... gostava de ver as covinhas que o sorriso do Blaise tinha. Eu estava tentando fazer o sorriso ficar lá com as covinhas sempre, mas eu me esforçava demais nisso e era tão difícil fazê-lo sorrir com minhas coisas banais que sentia que eu tinha que me esforçar mais. Aquela coisa com a Loony ainda pesava sobre ele, pesou sobre nós dois quando ele me beijou, mas não me impediu de pensar que ele podia mesmo me querer, que aquele amor todo que ele sentia por ela podia ser meu. Que o amor me faria grande. Mas nem todo conto de fadas acaba com foram felizes para sempre e, apesar de encantados, os príncipes não sabem que os beijos mantêm as princesas vivas.

* * *

O chão é feito de pedra. (Carlinhos)

* * *

Dumbledore o tinha dito uma vez, quando ele ainda estudava em Hogwarts: _Nas florestas e nas festas da corvinal procure sempre ir por onde houver mais luz_. Na hora, ele fez uma interpretação muito obvia. O fato é que as meninas da corvinal sempre foram as mais inteligentes e mais bonitas, era fácil ser pego desprevenido por uma delas no escuro em uma de suas festas. Aparentemente as meninas que agora estavam na corvinal não faziam questão de manter a fama. Pena.

Naquela noite, porem, ele pensou naquela frase de uma outra maneira, enquanto equilibrava-se em uma arvore mancando de uma perna, com ferimentos pelo rosto e um sangramento no tórax tentando decidir que caminho tomar. Ele imaginou se Dumbledore previra sua fuga tantos anos atrás.

Se ele sabia que Carlinhos precisaria escapar floresta adentro.

* * *

Harry,

Eu gostaria que você mantivesse em segredo o nosso contato. Eu consegui escapar da mansão dos Potter e estou escondido na casa de uns trouxas. Nós temos um problema, Harry, com a Ginny. Ela está saindo com o Malfoy. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela não está enfeitiçada e Lucio Malfoy não parece saber de nada o que indica que não é um plano dos comensais.

Nós dois conhecemos muito bem minha irmã pra saber que ela não vai deixá-lo se nós pedirmos, se realmente for o que parece, se ela estiver mesmo apaixonada por ele e eu acho que está. Os olhos dela brilharam Harry, como quando ela falava de você.

Eu não sei em que circunstancias o namoro de vocês acabou, mas eu sei que você consegue superar qualquer coisa pela segurança dela. Termine esse romance, Harry, ou seja lá o que isso for. Faça-a ficar longe do Malfoy. Você é a única pessoa com quem eu pretendo contar. As intenções dele não são boas, você sabe.

Eu era apanhador do time de quadribol e Olívio dizia que eu devia jogar pela Inglaterra. Desculpa, esse é o único segredo que eu acho que você deve saber.

Carlinhos

* * *

Era quando ela sumia.

De cara, Harry pensou que era uma armadilha. Mas Olívio já o havia dito que Carlinhos devia ter jogado pela Inglaterra.

Depois a imagem de Ginny abraçada ao Malfoy fez seu sangue ferver. Ela era dele, merda! Ela era dele ate aquela confusão com a Hermione. Aquela que ainda não tinha explicação. Explicação. Malfoy. Ele tinha feito isso. Imperius é claro. Aquele bastardo, filhote de comensal.

Ele andou varias vezes pelo quarto pensando em contar para Rony, mas Carlinhos disso que não e provavelmente era melhor assim. E ele tinha meios para trazer Ginny de volta. Ela o amava. Sempre amou.

Foi aí que ele começou a pensar como eles não tinham notado nada e se ela já estava com o Malfoy enquanto eles saíam. Se Ginny seria capaz de o trair assim.

E ele a viu nos braços dele de novo.

* * *

Foi no corredor do terceiro andar. O mesmo que guardou a pedra filosofal no primeiro ano. Eu estava saindo da aula de adivinhação, as escadas se mexeram e eu fui parar lá. Foi quando eu ouvi:

- Nós precisamos conversar.

* * *

Ele não agüentou. Era demais ate mesmo para um herói. Quando foi atrás dela, ele não tinha um plano. O plano era chegar, dizer...

- Nós precisamos conversar.

E dizer todas as coisas horríveis que estavam na sua mente. Coisas sujas.

* * *

- Você já estava com ele enquanto a gente namorava?

- Que ele, Harry?

- O filho do comensal?

Ele parecia furioso, chocado e... triste. Ela não tinha argumentos contra seus olhos verdes. Ela via o passado neles.

- E você? Já estava com a Hermione, quando a gente saía?

Ele pareceu lembrar de uma coisa que trouxe mais fúria a seu rosto. Ele estava ferido.

- Eu nunca estive com a Hermione. Se você abrir os olhos vai perceber. Eu sempre estive com você. Foi sempre com você que eu quis estar. É com você que eu quero estar agora. Como é comigo que você quer estar pra sempre.

Ela demorou a perceber que seu queixo tinha caído. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez eles tivessem nascido para ser. O rosto dela ficava vermelho e o coração acelerado quando estava perto dele. Mas então o que ela sentia pelo Malfoy, se ele também disparava seu coração?

Ela não podia amá-lo como amava o Harry. Eles não deviam ser.

Então ele a beijou.

* * *

Ela pareceu pensar por um tempo e aquilo matou cada pedaço dele. Ele estava olhando pra ela, sem reconhecer a garota que ele amava. Mas era ela que estava olhando pra ele.

- E você? Já estava com a Hermione, quando a gente saía?

Não. O Malfoy havia projetado isso. E ele queria matá-lo. Louco. Furioso. Por entrar na única parte viva da sua vida. E matá-la.

- Eu nunca estive com a Hermione. Se você abrir os olhos vai perceber. Eu sempre estive com você. Foi sempre com você que eu quis estar. É com você que eu quero estar agora. Como é comigo que você quer estar pra sempre.

O plano não estava mais aí. Ele não queria xingá-la. Ele não queria gritar. Ele queria ela. Proteger. Lutar. Salvá-la.

E ele o faria. Ele a lembraria como era quando eles estavam juntos. Como era quando ele era o amor da vida dela, pois ela ainda era o da vida dele.

Então ele a beijou.

* * *

Ele me levou lá de novo. Eu ouvi os sons e vi os brilhos. E quis saber do que era feito.

- De amor. Por isso ninguém fala disso na sonserina.

Impossível. Se fosse amor eu estaria perdida. Eu olhei para o Blaise do meu lado. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a barba por fazer. Um rosto sereno. Ele estava sentindo o amor.

- O que você sente?

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou. Havia pena ali. Não como uma coisa ruim, talvez ele nem tivesse notado que estava sentindo pena de mim, mas estava lá. Ele tinha pena porque ele sabia que eu não ia ser grande. Que eu nunca ia sentir.

- Apavorado de sentir uma coisa tão... boa. Como se eu pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Como se eu pudesse flutuar ouvindo a voz dela. Como se eu fosse morrer com um toque. Feliz, só de ver que ela ainda está respirando. Sorrindo sem motivo, como um idiota e me sentindo incrível mesmo assim. Eu me sinto capaz de tudo.

Olhei para frente de novo. Eu conseguia me sentir assim. Eu queria. E talvez um dia ele pudesse gostar de mim.

Eu o beijei de novo. Intimamente como um segredo.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu gosto de me sentir assim.

* * *

Eu não sabia porque estava levando-a ate la de novo. Eu so sentia como se a gente pertencesse aquele lugar. Ela quis saber como se fazia.

- De amor. Por isso ninguém fala disso na sonserina.

Impossível. Se fosse amor eu estaria perdida. Eu olhei para o Blaise do meu lado. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a barba por fazer. Um rosto sereno. Ele estava sentindo o amor.

- O que voce sente?

Abri os olho e isso me fez real. Pensei na minha Loony. Como eu me sentia?

- Apavorado de sentir uma coisa tão... boa. Como se eu pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Como se eu pudesse flutuar ouvindo a voz dela. Como se eu fosse morrer com um toque. Feliz, só de ver que ela ainda está respirando. Sorrindo sem motivo, como um idiota e me sentindo incrível mesmo assim. Eu me sinto capaz de tudo.

E ela me beijou.

E eu senti uma coisa fluindo de mim para ela e para todas as coisas. Como uma descarga de energia. Eu precisava entender.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu gosto de me sentir assim.

* * *

- Então é por isso que voce não quer ir muito longe comigo? - falei assim que a porta bateu atrás de mim.

- Do que voce está falando, Draco?

Me postei com autoridade perto dela.

- Potter e voce no corredor hoje de manhã.

Eu revi a cena e quis chutar, bater e... matar. Com as minhas próprias mãos, com a minha varinha. Pela primeira vez eu quis dizer: "Avada Kedavra"

- Ele me pegou de surpresa.

- Era por isso que voce tava correspondendo?

- Eu... foi só um beijo, Malfoy.

Meu sangue estava todo na cabeça quando eu a empurrei contra a parede e coloquei minhas mãos com força contra seu pescoço.

- Um beijo, nunca é so um beijo.

E a soltei lembrando que tudo aquilo podia terminar ali.

- Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu lembro de ter dito que voce era minha. O que eu vou ter que fazer pra voce entender isso? Te marcar com ferro em brasa?!

Cheguei mais perto.

- Não brinque comigo Weasley. Eu não gosto de dividir.

Me virei e andei ate o outro lado da sala.

- Talvez fosse melhor se a gente terminasse – ela disse – Talvez eu deva dar ao Harry uma nova chance.

Virei de novo. Ela não estava entendendo.

- Aquele cara te traiu e agora estala os dedos e vai te ter de volta? Não tao fácil. Não se eu estiver por perto, ruiva. Eu amo voce. – eu me choquei com o que disse, mas foi muito rápido, rápido demais pra ela notar – Eu não vou repetir. E eu não me importo de partir aquele aborto no meio se ele deslizar.

Coloquei-a na parece com violência de novo e ela bateu a cabeça. Me encostei nela e disse:

- O que nos impede de fazer amor agora?

- Meu pai. Ele nos mataria.

* * *

A porta foi aberta com um empurrão e ele entrou ventando.

- Então é por isso que você não quer ir muito longe comigo? - ele falou assim que a porta bateu atrás dele.

- Do que você está falando, Draco?

Ele parou na minha frente e eu tive que levantar o rosto para vê-lo.

- Potter – ele cuspiu o nome – e você no corredor hoje de manhã.

Um rápido flash veio a minha cabeça, mas eu não lembrava de tudo. Algo com esquecer coisas que podem traumatizar muito

- Ele me pegou de surpresa.

Tinha pego. E era a minha melhor justificativa.

- Era por isso que você tava correspondendo?

- Eu... – quis? - foi só um beijo, Malfoy.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede e começou a me sufocar. Provavelmente tinha perdido a noção do perigo, porque ninguém faria isso comigo e sairia impune.

- Um beijo, nunca é só um beijo.

Ele me soltou quando eu estava perto de pegar minha varinha. O Malfoy gostava de ceninhas.

- Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu lembro de ter dito que você era minha. O que eu vou ter que fazer pra você entender isso? Te marcar com ferro em brasa?!

Ele veia mais perto. Não era louco. Se ele encostasse em mim de novo eu quebraria ele inteiro usando um só feitiço.

- Não brinque comigo Weasley. Eu não gosto de dividir.

Como qualquer outro garoto mimado. Que tem medo de perder.

- Talvez fosse melhor se a gente terminasse. Talvez eu deva dar ao Harry uma nova chance.

Ele me olhou ensandecido e eu comecei a pensar se não teria passado dos limites.

- Aquele cara te traiu e agora estala os dedos e vai te ter de volta? – lembrei da traição do Harry e segurei com força a varinha dentro das vestes - Não tão fácil. Não se eu estiver por perto, ruiva. Eu amo você. – não consegui conter o espanto. Ele havia mesmo dito "eu te amo"? - Eu não vou repetir. – ele havia - E eu não me importo de partir aquele aborto no meio se ele deslizar.

Soltei a varinha em choque antes de ser jogada novamente contra a parede. Minha cabeça encontrou com força a superfície dura quando eu o olhei esquecida das ameaças, do sentido, do que estávamos fazendo. O perfume dele estava em todo lugar agora. Cheiro de homem, como o Harry não cheirava.

- O que nos impede de fazer amor agora?

Pensei em toda a minha família. Nada do que eles dissessem ou fizessem me impediria de fazer amor com o Malfoy ali, naquele instante. Exceto, talvez...

- Meu pai. Ele nos mataria.

* * *

- Melhor começar a rezar, Potter.

* * *

N.A.: (1) ironia: a ruiva é uma Weasley

Minha nova opinião sobre academias: é, rapazes, vão pra academia. Como eu mudei? Pede pra um deles tirar a camisa.

O ciúme aí do final foi idéia da Dani. E Eu to devendo uma ao Potter.

E Á-há, nós vamos ter uma NC! A Dani topou fazer. Então vocês têm que saber que vai ficar linda, tipo, quem nunca leu uma historia da Dani Sly é só ler "Libertação" na qual ela se superou completamente. Se ela fizer aqui um décimo do que ela fez com Libertação, vai ultrapassar incrível.

Próximo capitulo: NC, mortes, lições.

Hey, o que vocês acharam do meu casal novo?

Musicas: Stupid shit das Girlicious, My love do Justin Timberlake, You could be happy do Snow Patrol, Pode agradecer do Jay Vaquer, Low do Flo-rida, Lost without you de Robin Ticke, The kill do 30 seconds to Mars, Xverso de Tiziano, Give it to me de Nelly feat. Timbaland e Timberlake, Overprotected de Britney Spears, What goes around...comes back around de Justin Timberlake, Disease do Matchbox 20, Against all odds do The Postal Service, Unstopable do The Calling, Secret do Maroon 5, Palpite de Adriana Calcanhoto, Before he cheats de Carrie Underwood, Proibida pra mim de Zeca Baleiro, Black ballon do Goo goo Dolls, The ghost of you do My Chemical Romance, Why don't you and I de Santana feat. Chad Kroeger, How deep is your love do The Bird and The Bee e Gente do Paulo Ricardo.

Ninny Malfoy


End file.
